Gumdrops
by Aranaagf
Summary: Its been quite a few years since Sans and Flowey found Frisk as a skeleton. Not only has the folk of the AU Gumdrops seen what magic and determination can do, they find themselves in the mists of a great adventure. Now going by Challenger, Frisk has discovered that she is an Angel, or someone who has to fight the Demon. Will she free those of the Dark World? Probably. (Finished)
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this idea popped into my head and I really want to put this out there. Do not question me about it please. Still, this will not be apart of Time Lines… Unless I get a massive urge to put it in. But I will be calling this AU by "Gumdrops" because I feel like it. So if the Sans from this AU ever gets put into Time Lines, he will be titled "Gumdrop" Sans. And no, this isn't a candy wonder land thing.**

 **Well enough of my ranting! I don't own Undertale.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 1- The Past is Back

"SANS?" called Papyrus's voice from the living room. It had worry mixed in it. Well, the tall skeleton did have a reason to worry about his older, but shorter, brother.

Sans groaned. He did not want to get out of bed. Had a reset happened?

"Sans, you need to get up, we can't get Papyrus worried over nothing..." came the small voice of a certain potted buttercup.

No, there hadn't been a reset. But Sans still didn't want to get up. Who knew if a new human had fallen into the Underground? No, Toriel would have notified Papyrus at least.

"Sans, wake up, please..." Flowey's voice whimpered. Through the two long years that had passed since the incident, Flowey had grown more feelings other than fear~his first emotion due to Chara~as well as grown to be Sans's moral support. Not only did the short skeleton need it, it was the way Flowey kept himself in check.

"fine, i'll get up..." Sans muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eye sockets. He then, slowly, got out of bed. Since he was wearing his shorts and t-shirt already, he put on his blue jacket.

Picking the buttercup's potted self as he left his room, Sans traveled downstairs. Papyrus, though obviously relieved that his brother hadn't fallen down during the night, still looked worried.

"SANS, THERE IS SOMETHING THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW," Papyrus said, as softly as he could.

Sans, fearing that Chara had returned in the body of another human, perked up, his magic slowly taking the edge of his tiredness.

"UNDYNE WENT TO SEE FRISK'S GRAVE LAST NIGHT, AND ALMOST INSTANTLY CALLED ME WHEN SHE GOT THERE," Papyrus continued. "SHE SAID THAT SOMETHING OR SOMEONE HAD DUG UP FRISK'S BODY, BECAUSE THERE WAS A HOLE IN THE GROUND AND NO SIGN OF THE HUMAN."

Sans could feel anger burst through him. Though, unnoticed by all but the flower in his skeletal hands, his HP had risen a notch. Flowey, though hiding a small intake of air at the surprise, turned to Papyrus.

"Was there any sign of a shovel?" Flowey asked, also angered by the fact someone had stolen the beloved human's body.

"ACTUALLY, NO," Papyrus said. "UNDYNE SAID IT LOOKED LIKE SOMETHING HAD DUG OUT FROM UNDERNEATH THE GRAVE, BUT SHE COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING SUPPORTING THAT, THOUGH THERE WAS A SMALL AMOUNT OF MAGIC RESIDUE AMONGST THE SNOW."

"flowey, it looks like we have a monster to punish," Sans said slowly. This earned a small, though muffled, gasp from said flower, and a look of pity from Papyrus.

Sans couldn't forget the kindness of a human that the tall skeleton had barely knew, who had saved him from a demon called "Chara" and sacrificed herself to keep them all safe. The memory was still fresh in his mind, even after two whole years since it happened.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Flashback**

 _Sans bolted through the snow, Toriel a few paces behind him. Somehow, she had survived Frisk's~no Chara's~slaughter in the Ruins. At the moment, they were going as fast as they could to try to save Papyrus._

 _Sans burst in the clearing, expecting to see a red scarf amongst the snow. But, as Toriel entered the clearing, was momentarily shocked, and confused, by what he was seeing._

 _The human seemed to be fighting with herself, two different voices coming from her lips._

 _"No! I'm not letting you kill anymore people!" yelped the softer, and more familiar voice of the pacifist, Frisk. "They don't deserve that!"_

 _**"Give me back control of the body!"** cried the bolder, and more evil voice of the murderer Chara. **"You cannot stop me!"**_

 _As the fight between spirits, between two different souls of determination, went on, Papyrus noticed Sans and Toriel._

 _"SANS, HELP! I CANNOT FIGURE OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE HUMAN!" Papyrus said, as softly as he could. "ONE MOMENT THEY WERE SMILING EVILY, BRINGING THEIR KNIFE UP TO SWING AT ME, THE NEXT THEY WERE CRYING AND YELLING AT SOMEONE CALLED 'CHARA' TO STOP!"_

 _"C-Chara?" murmured Toriel, obviously shocked at this. "B-but she died years ago..."_

 _"well, hate to break it to ya, but chara is the thing that's controlling the human at the moment," Sans said slowly. "hey, kid, don't give up! you've got to stay determined!"_

 _The human sunk to her knees, tears coming from her eyes in small streams. "I-I got control..." she said. "But I don't know how long I can hold Chara back…"_

 _"My child, is Chara really the name of the spirit that controls you?" Toriel asked._

 _The human nodded. "I-I need to tell you guys my real name… It's Frisk…" the human's pose slumped for a moment. "I-I can't keep control for much longer…"_

 _"is there a way to stop chara?" Sans asked._

 _"The only way to stop her..." Frisk said softly. "Is if I die and not let her reset the time line anymore..."_

 _"T-TIME LINE? RESET?" Papyrus asked. "SANS, WHAT IS THE HU- FRISK TALKING ABOUT?"_

 _"she's talking about the deja-vu that everyone's been experiencing..." Sans said slowly. "The reason i didn't want you to fight her in the first place. we got to stop chara or else she'll take control of frisk and commit genocide."_

 _"B-but we can't just kill Frisk!" Toriel stampered._

 _"N-no… it's OK, m-mom..." Frisk mumbled. "I-I want you guys to live in peace without Chara destroying it… So, since it's the only way, just kill me."_

 _Sans looked at Toriel, Papyrus, then at a new arrival. Flowey had popped up, seemingly confused… and scared?… by what was going on. But the flower said nothing._

 _"well, if no one else is going to do it..." Sans said. "i guess it's going to have to fall on me… sorry tori, but it's the only way."_

 _In mere seconds, Frisk was impaled by bones. She gave a soft, genuine smile. Blood ran down her chin._

 _"Sans..." she said, as her breathing got harder. "T-thank you..."_

 _And then she fell into the snow, which was stained red from her blood._

 _Toriel and Papyrus weren't the only ones to cry. Sans, though hiding it, let a few glowing, blue~the same color as his magic~tears run down his cheek bones. He did, however, notice Flowey crying himself._

 **End of Flashback**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Sans shook himself, mentally, out of the memory that plagued him. He had a monster to punish, and a body to find.

In his hands, with a scarf wrapped around his stem, Flowey looked up at the skeleton he could practically call his friend with sadness. The last time someone had tried to mess with Frisk's grave, for her soul which had never left her body, Sans had tracked them down in a mere two hours, and almost provoked a fight, had it not been for Alphys breaking it up before it started.

They had arrived at Frisk's ruined grave, the tombstone jutting at an odd angle in the mound of dirt around the grave. Like they had heard, the two unlikely allies did not see any sign of the human's body besides a few tattered pieces of cloth.

Flowey was the first of the two to notice the magic residue in the snow. "Red magic?" he asked to no one in particular. Though, Sans perked up at that. "Well, we've got a trail."

Sans looked at the residue. He, too, saw the trail it made.

"looks like we're following it," mumbled the short skeleton.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

It took them an hour to get to were the trail of residue became uncovered footprints. Flowey, confused by this turn of events, had wanted to stay to study the footprints, as they were that of a monster with five toes. But Sans pressed on.

Eventually they got to a clearing. In the clearing, was a skeleton woman, unconscious, laying in the snow. Both monsters momentarily stopped and did a double take. No, they weren't imagining it.

The skeleton woman was wearing the tattered remains of a blue and purple striped sweater, and blue shorts that seemed to be falling off her hip bones. On her hand, a mark of where something had cut the bone into a heart shape. Next to her lay a small, unbroken stick, much like the one Sans had once seen Frisk carrying before Chara had taken control.

One thought passed through Sans's mind.

Had Frisk… become a skeleton?

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **The feels! OK, that was a long chapter, but I just had to get the whole thing in. Yes, I know I might be doing something others' have done, but I'm doing it differently.**

 **If you liked what I have so far of Gumdrops, please leave a review of: the part you liked most; which character I wrote the best; reaction to Flowey having feelings; or anything else!**

 **~Arana**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I checked the stats of this story before typing this morning… and had 8 followers and 2 favorites, now it has 1 review, 12 followers, and 8 favorites. That is more than I got with twelve chapters of Time Lines. How is this so popular already?!**

 **I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 2- Reunited

Sans, slowly, walked over to the unconscious skeleton. He set down Flowey in the snow and picked her up.

The first thing he noticed was the magic residue dripping from the heart shaped cut on the back of her right hand. It was so much like _his_ magic residue, which was also red despite his aura being blue, that it made Sans wonder what had happened there.

"I-I'm not the only one who thinks w-we've just found a skeleton Frisk… right?" Flowey stammered. He just couldn't understand why she would have been brought back. None of the other humans had become skeletons!

"no, flowey, you're not," Sans muttered, grabbing his phone. "looks like we better call papyrus and get him to call tori, and maybe undyne and alphys..."

In a few moments, the phone was ringing. Then, Papyrus picked up.

"SANS? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asked worriedly. Sans usually never called his brother when outside the house unless he was super worried about something.

"i think we found who dug up frisk's grave," Sans said. "but i have to say, undyne was right about the whole something dug out from under the grave thing. you see, i have a skeleton wearing the tattered remains of frisk's clothing in my arms and i need you to pick us up. and bring tori, she should know something at least."

"OK, I'LL GO GET TORIEL AND PICK YOU TWO UP," Papyrus said, almost happily like before the time of Chara.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

It took Papyrus and Toriel about a half hour to get to the clearing. Sans, hoping that the skeleton in his arms wouldn't open her eye sockets, dutifully sat there, in the snow, with her in his arms. Next to him, Flowey was having trouble keeping his head up due to tiredness.

Finally, Papyrus, followed by Toriel, burst in the clearing. He went over to his brother's side to take a look at the skeleton woman, and he, too, came up with the conclusion.

"FRISK IS A SKELETON NOW?" Papyrus asked.

Toriel crouched on the other side of Sans. "I-I can't believe it..." she murmured. "B-but I guess old Gaster's theory on how skeletons first came to be is true..."

Sans looked up at Toriel with confusion. "gaster had a theory that we skeletons came from the bodies of humans?" he asked.

Toriel nodded. "He never told anyone but me and Asgore," she said softly. "He didn't want to scare anyone that a human might become a skeleton after death. When Chara heard about it, for she had been eavesdropping as she often did, she laughed it off saying that it was too silly to be true."

Another drop of magic residue fell onto the snow from the skeleton woman's heart shaped wound, getting a small look of pity from Toriel, who bandaged it up.

"I THINK WE SHOULD GO PUT FRISK IN A ACTUAL BED INSTEAD OF OUT HERE IN THE COLD SNOW," Papyrus said. "I WILL CARRY HER, SANS YOU CARRY FLOWEY."

Sans slowly nodded, allowing his younger, but taller, brother to pick up Frisk's skeletal body in his arms. Sans then picked up a now asleep Flowey, and stood up.

"I shall go get a dress for her," Toriel said. "I doubt skeleton women wore tattered shirts and shorts." Then, she headed off for the Ruins~she couldn't go to the capital for clothes, as she might be spotted and told about to Asgore.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

By the time Toriel had returned to the group, they were almost to the house. In front of the door, Undyne and Alphys stood, worried.

"There you guys are!" Undyne said, bowing slightly to Toriel despite her efforts not to. "We came over when Papyrus called us, but the door was locked! Wait, who's the skeleton lady?"

"W-why is she wearing t-the tattered remains of an s-sweater and shorts?" Alphys questioned.

"That, is who we believe is Frisk… as a skeleton…" Toriel said. She motioned to the dress she was holding. "I got some clothing to change her into, since she can't go around wearing that."

"I AM SORRY THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU GUYS I WOULD BE OUT," Papyrus said apolitically. "BUT I HAD TO GET TO SANS. HE FOUND FRISK LYING IN THE SNOW A BIT AGO AND CALLED ME TO PICK THEM UP."

"W-well I guess I'm g-glad that I brought this..." Alphys said, holding up a small device.

"the soul monitor?" Sans questioned. "why did you bring that?"

"We were coming to check up on your and Flowey's souls, Sans," Undyne said. "Papyrus had called us over for that."

"I think we should get Frisk inside now," Toriel said.

Everyone nodded.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk, now dressed in the blue and purple dress Toriel had brought her, lay in the spare bed in Sans's room. You know, the one that was bought during the earlier part of Sans's grieving so Papyrus could keep a better eye on him. **(Oh wait you don't… sorry!)**

Around her, Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel sat in a semi circle. Alphys, using the soul monitor, was looking over the readings it gave off.

"W-well, she has an s-skeleton soul now..." Alphys stated. "T-the colored half is red, and she has h-high readings of determination..."

"which is expected," Sans said. He got stares for that. "you know the whole deal with the resets, i've lost track of how many times i've explained it to you guys."

Flowey sighed. "So she is alive as a skeleton…" he said. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait for her to wake up."

The group nodded. Sans took up the first shift, so that Flowey could get some rest for the night.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She was laying in a bed, dressed in something she didn't remember putting on. Then, her newest memories hit her, waking up as a skeleton and all.

Slowly, she opened one eye… socket?… to look around, her glowing pupil being the only thing that could count as her eye. She realized she was in Sans's room. Had he found her?

Well, he was asleep at the moment.

Her gaze went over a potted Flowey as it traveled the room. Then, she did a double take, looking back at the now alerted flower. Luckily, he didn't make any noise. Though he did somehow motion for her to go back to sleep.

Closing her eye socket again, Frisk counted the pacifist resets she had gone through, slowly falling asleep. She didn't realize that, somehow, Flowey had changed until she was one minute away from unconsciousness. Then, she fell asleep again.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **OK! That was chapter 2! I am still astounded by the amount of followers and favorites this story has gotten already. It amazes me!**

 **If you wish to review but don't know what to say, here are some ideas!**

 **Who did I write the best? Reaction to Frisk being a skeleton? Favorite part in the story so far? Or just a plain old idea you would like to see be placed in the story? You decide what you want to review about!**

 **~Arana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um… How is it that this story have more followers and favorites than Time Lines? I am so awed right now…**

 **OK, before I give my disclaimer, I have a few things to help you guys not get confused.**

 **1\. I have a theory that the first skeletons were created from the bodies of humans that were infused with magic, hence the colored half of their souls in my story.**

 **2\. Flowey is growing a soul. He first started growing a soul when he first felt grief when Frisk died. Alphys is keeping track of it, because if it grows fully he could at anytime pop into Asriel.**

 **Now that that's over with, I do not own Undertale!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 3- Speaking in Hands

The next morning, Sans was wakened by a very excited Flowey.

"Sans! Sans get up!" Flowey said cheerfully.

Mumbling about Papyrus probably not being awake, Sans glumly sat up, rubbing his eye sockets.

It took him a few moments for him to realize that Frisk's skeletal body had shifted in a by far more comfortable position than she had been place in. This woke him up better than anything else.

"s-she moved?!" Sans asked, almost afraid he would wake up the sleeping monster.

"Yeah, and she woke up during the night, too," Flowey said, then realized something as he then had an apologetic look on.

"why didn't you wake me?!" Sans yelped, anger building up. "we agreed that if she woke you would wake me!"

"Well, you get cranky if you don't get enough sleep," Flowey said. "Plus, I didn't want her to be bombarded with questions when she might be confused about her situation!"

Sans felt whatever he was going to retort die on his nonexistent lips. Flowey was right, Frisk was probably confused about her situation, so they would have to wait.

Papyrus opened Sans's door, looking a bit worried. "SANS DID I HEAR YOU YELLING AT FLOWEY AGAIN?" he asked.

"he didn't wake me up when frisk woke up last night," Sans said slowly.

"WELL, I CAN SEE WHY," Papyrus said with a smile.

Suddenly, rustling was heard from the spare bed as Frisk sat up. All eyes~or eye sockets~were on here as she rubbed her eye sockets before looking at her bandaged hand.

Then, realizing she was being stared at, looked to the three other monsters with a blush.

 _Uh, hi guys…_ she said using sign language. Then she stopped, blinked, and stared at her hands as if she was unused to that method of communication.

"eh, don't worry about the sign language," Sans said with a small chuckled, earning surprised looks from Papyrus and Flowey.

Sans hadn't laughed in a long time.

"skeleton's are basically born with that to use until they get their font," Sans continued, brushing of the stares.

"Don't you have two fonts, Sans?" Flowey asked, more for Frisk's sake than for his as he already knew the answer.

"yup, comic sans," which got Frisk to silently giggle, "and sans serif. boy were my parent so confused when they figured it out that i used that second font for serious moments."

Frisk seemed to have an awed expression on her face, like she once did in the pacifist routes that she took before Chara took control of her.

"AND MY FONT IS THE PAPYRUS FONT," Papyrus cheered, happier now that Sans was feeling much better than before. "SKELETONS ARE USUALLY NAMED AFTER THEIR FONTS WHEN THEY GET THEM, THOUGH BEFOREHAND THEY ARE CALLED 'KID' OR 'KIDDO', WHICH IS WHY SANS HAS A HABIT OF CALLING KIDS HE DOESN'T KNOW 'KID'."

"yep, that's why," Sans said, his droopy smile slowly stopping it's droop. "though i don't know why our parents used non font names, but then again i never asked."

Then, everyone broke out into laughter~in Frisk's case silent laughter~which brighten Sans's mood even more.

Once again, it was only Flowey who noticed Sans's HP going up from 2 to 3 in that moment.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Yes, I know this was a short chapter. I didn't have much thought for this one, sorry.**

 **Oh, and I have a small theory that Sans's and Papyrus's parents had human names. No, Dr. Gaster wasn't their dad, just a very silly, non-related uncle who needed help with science stuff.**

 **~Arana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy shoot! I just managed to read the newer reviews since the review thingy isn't glitched. I can't believe how much people love this story!**

 **ATTENTION: I am hosting a contest! It's a cover art contest, on Devianart, for you guys reading to join!**

 **Here's the link:** journal/Gumdrops-Cover-Art-Contest-603009927

 **Don't forget to read the rules! Also, remember that it ends on Saturday, so get those pictures in now!**

 **I do not own Undertale.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 4- Meeting Old Friends

Frisk sat on her bed, fighting the urge to pick at the bandages on her hand. Luckily, she knew Papyrus would call her and Sans down for breakfast sooner or later.

"You still feeling weird?" Flowey asked from his spot on Sans's bedside table.

Frisk nodded slowly. _It's kind of strange having to resort to a language I never learned on the Surface,_ she signed. _And have it feel like I've always used it._

"don't worry frisk," Sans chuckled, earning another look from Flowey. "it was hard for me to use sign language as well. i didn't really like it, but i had to use it. even now i only use it in emergencies."

"SANS, FRISK, FLOWEY," called Papyrus. "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Frisk had a happy look on her face, making both Sans and Flowey chuckle a little. They knew that she would be even more pleased with Papyrus's cooking, as he had gotten better through those two long years, and learned new recipes. He had trained with both Undyne and Muffet, making his skill in cooking greater.

"coming papyrus," Sans said, picking up Flowey's pot and walking towards the door.

Frisk slowly got up, more to test how light she was than keep her balance. She was surprised at her weight, but then she had no skin or muscles so it was understandable. She took a few shaky steps, and did not fall. So, she followed Sans to the stairs.

And was intimidated by them.

Sans was already half way down when Flowey said something about it.

"Uh, I think Frisk is stuck..." Flowey said, catching Sans's attention. "She's not coming down the stairs.

Sans, who had gotten down the stairs in a few moments, turned around. "come on, frisk," he said. "there's no reason to be scared of the stairs. you're not going to fall down them."

"SANS, I THINK YOU'RE PROBABLY GOING TO NEED TO USE YOUR MAGIC UNTIL SHE GETS USED TO THE STAIRS," Papyrus said. "I REMEMBER WHEN WE MOVED HERE, YOU USED YOUR MAGIC SO YOU WOULDN'T FALL DOWN THE STAIRS."

"i guess that's a good idea, paps," Sans said, his left eye starting to glow electric blue.

Frisk looked startled as she was enveloped in Sans's magic, obviously thinking back to when Chara had control of her, but was soon calmer as Sans brought her down to the ground floors.

 _Don't startle me like that please,_ Frisk signed, panting a little bit.

"FRISK, YOU MUST EAT BEFORE THE OTHERS GET HERE," Papyrus said, motioning to the table.

On the table lay, to Frisk's great surprise, chocolate chip pancakes. With wiped cream on top.

"yeah, it's kinda been two years since you were last around, so papyrus's cooking has gotten a lot better," Sans said. "he's been taking lessons with both undyne, who's toned down her enthusiasm when it comes to cooking, and muffet."

Frisk had a look of surprise on her face now. _That's different,_ she signed. _I wouldn't have thought Undyne would turn her enthusiasm down for anything, much less Papyrus going to Muffet's for cooking lessons._

"SANS?" Papyrus said, who was unwittingly watching the conversation. "WHY IS SHE TALKING LIKE SHE KNOWS BOTH UNDYNE AND MUFFET?"

"remember the whole time line thing i told everyone about?" Sans said in an explanatory manner. "she went through many runs where she didn't hurt a fly. and she befriended everyone in the underground, right flowey?"

Flowey shook himself, as he had started to doze, and looked up at the skeleton holding him. "Yup," he said. "Though, I only remember the one before Chara took full control of her."

"WELL, THEN, I WILL QUESTION NO MORE ABOUT THAT TOPIC," Papyrus said, sitting down and starting to eat.

 _You told Papyrus about the whole time line thing?_ Frisk signed, a tad nervous.

"actually, i told the others too," Sans said. "they needed to hear about it so i could explain the full account of your… first death?"

 _Well I guess we can call it that,_ Frisk signed. _Are the others going to bombard me with questions?_ She sat down, waiting for Sans's answer before she ate.

"probably," Sans said. "don't worry, alphys and undyne promised to tone it down when we got you here, so you don't get too scared about it."

 _OK,_ Frisk signed, and then went to her food. After taking the first bite, she excitedly signed, _Papyrus! This tastes amazing!_

"WHY THANK YOU FRISK," Papyrus said, so happily that it got everyone to chuckle.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

To say the least, the "feeling" that a certain entity in the Ruins got when Frisk woke up, was one that built rage. Not only was Frisk inaccessible to the entity, being stuck at the total beginning waiting for the next human to fall, but the ties that once allowed the entity control were totally cut.

Chara was even angrier when the "feeling" had made her lose her line of thought that involved Sans's defeat by her hands.

 **"This is not how I expected spending my afterlife,"** Chara groaned, eying the hole in the ceiling, which was bringing a stream of rain water into the Underground.

She had forgotten that it rained on the Surface.

Suddenly, a rock landed on the buttercup flower bed. Chara, who was, of course, a ghost, was angered by whoever had chucked the rock on her precious grave. She wasn't able to pick it up and move it.

And Toriel had already checked the area, which she only did once a day in the morning.

Then, a small sound echoed through the cavern. It got louder, and soon Chara was able to identify it as a scream. Her angry face grew into a distorted evil grin.

A few moments later, a boy fell onto the flower bed, whispering a name. "C-Chara..."

Chara's grin grew even more distorted. She had a new toy, one that she would get to bring Sans down once and for all. Why?

Because this boy had a red soul. A soul of determination. Not as powerful as Frisk's had been, but enough to save and reset. And Chara was not going to let this one chance go to waste.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk sat on the couch, not entirely unaware of the loose change in it. Around her in a semi-circle, were Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, (how Toriel was allowing him to be near her, Frisk didn't know,) Undyne, Alphys, Flowey, Mettaton, Napstablook, (both as humanoid robots, much to Frisk's surprise,) and the Annoying Dog. Why the Annoying Dog was lost to Frisk.

"So, you're Frisk, right?" Undyne asked.

Frisk nodded. _It's kinda hard to think of me as once being human, I guess,_ she signed.

Though, the sign language was lost on Undyne. "What's with the hand movement?" she asked, a little to aggressively.

"she doesn't have her font yet," Sans explained. "she has to use sign language until she does."

"U-uh Sans?" Alphys said, in her stuttering manner.

"yeah?"

"Y-you do know if a s-skeleton doesn't g-get by the age of five, th-they don't ever get their f-font? G-Gaster didn't have is, r-remember?"

"oh… i forgot..." Sans said, honestly surprised at his faultiness.

"You mean Frisk won't ever get a font?" Flowey asked, a look of pity on his face for the skeleton he was referring to.

"W-well… she isn't a n-natural born skeleton, s-so she could get one, b-but that is a low ch-chance..." Alphys stated.

Toriel, who was being silent while glaring at Asgore~who was trying to take the edge off her grudge on him away~looked at a nearby wall clock. "Well, would you look at that," she said. "I must go see if a human has fallen down."

"DON'T YOU DO THAT IN THE MORNING?" Papyrus asked, honestly confused by her remark.

"For some reason, I feel the need to go check," Toriel said softly. "A urge I cannot shake off. I shall go now, I am sorry."

Before she managed to get to the door, Asgore suddenly spoke up. "Tori..." he said. "I am sorry for what I've done. I know I am a fool for mercilessly killing children who have done no wrong just to free us. If you do find a human today, I will not lay my hands on them with the intention to take their soul."

Everyone started at him. He was being entirely honest.

"I will take your promise to heart, Asgore," Toriel said, her glare softening a tiny bit. "You better keep it, or else I will have to take some measures."

And then, she left for the Ruins.

And for a while, everyone rejoiced the fact that the next human would not be killed by monster hands. Monsterkind would not take their soul, unless they gave it up willingly.

This time, due to Flowey currently being licked by the Annoying Dog, no one noticed Sans's HP go up one point.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Holy freaking shoot! How is this so popular?! I swear everyday the followers and favorites go up by ten… And this story is only beginning!**

 **Anyways, if you want to get in on the contest, go to the link in the beginning of the story and put it in the chat. Remember, read the rules.**

 **~Arana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello folks! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I do have some news on the cover art contest though.**

 **No one has put a picture up. So I've moved it to next Saturday.**

 **journal/Gumdrops-Cover-Art-Contest-603009927 ←This is the link. You need to copy/paste this into your search bar, sorry!**

 **I do not own Undertale!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 5- The Ninth Human

Jordan woke up with a groan. His body hurt, though not much to his surprise.

He had just fallen like fifty feet. But he had no broken bones.

Grimly, he opened his eyes~which were ruby red in color~and sat up. He noticed some of his black hair in his vision, and combed it back into the tangled mess he called his hair.

 **"What do we have here?"** came the voice of a young girl, startling Jordan into jumping on his feet and looking around widely.

His eyes came to rest of a small girl, who was see-through, over in the corner of the cavern. She had auburn hair, blood red eyes, doll pink cheeks, and pale skin. She didn't appear to have legs, as a wisp of blue came from her waist. She also wore a green and yellow striped sweater, and a gold, heart shaped locket.

 **"Oh did I startle you?"** the girl asked, her smile only growing bigger. **"I didn't mean to, I just was talking to myself."**

"Wh-who are you?" Jordan asked, his voice shaking.

The last time he had seen a living ghost was something he didn't want to remember.

 **"Talk to me in your thoughts, OK? We don't want the monsters getting worried that you're crazy, now do we?"** the ghost child giggled. **"Oh where are my manners, I'm Chara Dreemurr,** **princess to the Underground when I was alive. Boy was that a long time ago!"**

Despite the over-all sense of dread in Jordan's stomach, Chara reminded him of his lost sister. But he knew that this ghost couldn't be as similar as she seemed.

 _'So, Chara, why do you seem so detached?'_ Jordan thought, hoping his dread wouldn't lace into the sentence.

 **"** **Well, the last human who fell failed at doing something I wished them to do,"** Chara laughed. **"A certain comedian killed them, unfortunately, and I wish to get back at him. But, I cannot be seen by anyone besides you at this time, and I have no effect on this pitiful world."** Then, she stopped her laughter. **"Great, I thought we would have more time! Quick, grab a weapon!"**

Jordan just sat there. _'There is no way I am hurting anyone,'_ he thought. _'I learned that being a pacifist is the right thing to do.'_

 **"Great… not another one..."** Chara murmured. She was about to say something, but was stopped.

"Oh my!" gasped a voice.

Jordan turned to the hallway he had seen. At the front of it stood a giant goat lady, wearing a purple gown with a strange symbol on it. Her eyes, which were red-ish brown, had a sense of surprise held in them.

"Erh, hi?" Jordan said, carefully as not to shock the goat lady.

The goat lady blinked, then shook herself out of her shock. "I am sorry, young one, it's just that it has been a while since the last human fell down here. Since then, the Ruins have been a little empty, despite the hard work of the few monsters that live here," she said, a small sense of sadness laced in her voice. "Ah, where are my manners, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. But, that doesn't mean I shall keep you here, young one, for I learned that the hard way with the last human."

 **"She's not going to keep us here?"** Chara said, honestly surprised.

"Come now, young one, I think you should meet some friends of mine," Toriel said happily. "I know a few skeletons that would love to hear about the surface, though one may have to be held back for a bit before he gets used to you."

"How many skeletons?" Jordan asked, honestly confused.

"Three skeletons," Toriel laughed.

 **"But there's only two in Snowdin!"** Chara growled. **"Unless one of them had a kid, there shouldn't be any more of them!"**

"Here, take my hand, young one," Toriel said, holding out her hand.

Jordan looked at it. He hesitantly placed his hand, which was dwarfed by the goat woman's, on her hand. Then, suddenly, they were holding hands, and he was being led deeper into the Underground.

His only thought right now: _'If only sis could see this! She always wanted to meet real monsters!'_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **OK, I realized what the problem was and why no one was going to the contest. The link was cut for some reason! I'm sorry guys!**

 **So, what do you think about Jordan, folks? Can you guess who his sister might be? She may play a larger role in this story!**

 **And there's Chara being confused to no ends. Boy, she's going to be in for a real surprise when Jordan and the skeletons meet. Especially when Jordan and Frisk meet, for Frisk is probably going to sense Chara unlike everyone else due to them being linked in a way.**

 **~Arana**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, folks! I have to go through with a little idea for this story. Yes, Frisk has a role in this chapter, and so does Jordan.**

 **Oh, and by the way, a tiny, itty-bitty spoiler warning for the Genocide route in this chapter.**

 **I do not own Undetale.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 6- The Dreamscape

It took a few hours to get from the beginning of the Ruins to Toriel's house. Toriel had led Jordan, and unknowingly Chara, to her home. By the time they got there, Jordan was tired out.

"What time is it?" Jordan asked, his body almost screaming that he needed sleep.

"Oh, it's 8:35," Toriel answered. She looked to the tired boy. "Do you want to stay for the night and meet the others tomorrow?"

 **"Do it and she'll keep you here forever!"** Chara growled. **"Just keep going!"**

 _'I need sleep,'_ Jordan thought with a hint of annoyance in his voice. _'All you've done is float around while telling me how each puzzle worked. You didn't even try to help me when I kept falling through the maze floor, you just kept laughing!'_ Then, to Toriel, he said, "Well, it's my usual bedtime right now, so that would be nice."

"You're welcome, my child," Toriel said with a smile.

The little nickname that just passed through the lips of the goat-ish monster ignited a small twitch in Jordan's cheek. "I'm not a kid," he said slowly. "I know I'm small enough to be one, but I'm twenty-one."

This took both Toriel and Chara by surprised, for it had always been children or young teens that fell into the Underground. Never an adult.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Toriel said quickly. "I just have a bad habit of calling small ones 'my child' or 'young one', do not worry."

Jordan sighed. "It's an honest mistake," he said, smiling. "so I forgive you."

 **"Why the heck did you say that!"** Chara groaned. She floated over to Toriel, and Jordan barely had the strength to keep his eyes off her. **"She's the enemy! We can't let her get in our way!"**

"Is there a room I could use?" Jordan asked, more to stop Chara's complaining~which was what kept the twitch in his cheek going~than anything else. Plus, he wanted sleep.

"First room on the left, down that hall," Toriel said with a smile, pointing to the right of the stairs.

"Thank you, Toriel," Jordan said, heading that direction.

Chara, unable to be more than five feet away from Jordan due to the small thread connecting her to his soul, was pulled along, even as she tried to growl at Toriel.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jordan woke up to a very silent room. He did not hear Chara whining at him to get up, which she was doing as he went to bed, so he sat up quickly.

He sneezed. There was a lot more dust than he thought.

Quickly, he got out of bed, grateful he had gone to bed in his clothes. He did not see Chara's blood red eyes anywhere.

As he walked out of the room, he noticed that a stick lay in front of the stairs.

A stick that looked similar to the one his sister had grabbed before she had gone to bed.

Quickly, Jordan picked the stick up. Sure enough, there were carved letters on it, spelling out a name. Frisk.

Had this been where his sister had vanished to, two years ago? He needed answers.

"Toriel?" Jordan called out. No answer. He sneezed again, the dust flying into the air. He remembered that Toriel had said that downstairs led to the rest of the cavern. He went down them.

After a long walk, Jordan came to a pile of dust, right next to an ajar door, with burn marks littering the ground nearby. A small, toy knife lay next to the pile, dust covering it like white blood.

Toriel had mentioned along the way to her house that when monsters die, they turned into dust. A spark of realization hit Jordan. Someone had come into the house and killed Toriel… if that was her dust at least.

The eery silence followed Jordan as he went through the door, following a trail of footprints, small enough to be his lost sister's, in the layer of dust on the ground. Soon, he got to a room where a lone buttercup stood.

"What the..?" Jordan muttered. Then, he got a surprise.

The buttercup turned towards him, a look of fear clear upon it's face. "A-another human? B-but you didn't fall yesterday… Wait, why am I stuttering! Dang it!" The flower was obviously having mixed emotions about this matter. "OK, look, I'm Flowey the flower, and recently~or actually not happened due to resets~I've grown emotions and stood aside a skeleton named Sans. I'm sure you're wondering what is~"

 _"Flowey, thank you for keeping an eye over here,"_ came a voice that wasn't really a voice.

"Uh, you're welcome Frisk," Flowey said, turning towards a door behind him.

"Wait, Frisk?" Jordan looked up. At the door was a cloaked skeleton with glowing, white dots for pupils. On her right hand was a wound in the shape of a scar.

The skeleton sighed~or at least made the motion of it as no sound came out. _"I should have know you'd fall down after me, Jordan,"_ came the voice again. The skeleton's hands twitched. _"But you being in this dreamscape is kind of strange, since Chara created it."_

"Frisk? That's really you?" Jordan asked, extremely confused. "H-how'd you become a skeleton?! What's this about a dreamscape?"

"Frisk, you know him?" Flowey asked, a look of confusion on his~Jordan finally heard a small, deep tone to the flower's voice~face.

 _"He is my brother, and I need to explain a few things."_ Frisk walked closer to the two, until they were both in arms reach of her. Then, a bubble formed around them, the outside looking darker than inside. _"OK, so this is what's going on..."_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jordan watched as Frisk's skeletal face grew looks of pity each time they passed a pile of dust. Flowey, who's roots and stem were wrapped around Jordan's shoulder, also had looks of pity.

Apparently, Flowey had been the monster prince Asriel Dreemurr, who was the first one to find Chara when she had fallen. Of course, with him having feelings, it was harder for him to think about Chara being like this.

The dreamscape was made by a skeleton named Sans, but Chara took over as soon as it was created. She had ignited a "Genocide Route" as well.

Jordan knew he couldn't trust her.

Frisk suddenly stopped. _"This is taking too long,"_ she said through a little glitch in the dreamscape.

Since she was still Frisk, she had a voice here. Though, she couldn't move her mouth to speak, it was more of projected thoughts.

 _"I'm going to try something,"_ Frisk projected. She put her hand on Jordan's free shoulder. _"Don't be too startled, alright?"_

"What do you mean by~" Jordan was interrupted by a rush of cold air.

Suddenly, they were in a corridor. Well, at the end of one. There was an elevator to the left, but the sounds of a very unnerving battle coming from a doorway to the right drew Jordan's attention.

Frisk, seemingly knowing what was going on, darted into the room. Jordan, more carefully, followed her.

Just in time to see her move faster enough to push a short, chubby skeleton out of the way of a slash of a knife, and just in time to see her somehow form a knife from a weird, red liquid coming from the heart shaped scar and stab the attacker.

Who was Chara, clearly shown by the flash of blood red eyes, in Frisk's original outfit.

 **"W-what?"** gasped Chara, clearly shocked by the turn of events. **"Who… who are you?"**

 _"You'll find out soon, Chara,"_ was all Jordan heard from Frisk as the surroundings around him blended together.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jordan, fully awake, sat up straight so fast that a dozing Chara was startled. She emitted a loud yelp. But before she could yell at him for anything, Jordan gave Chara one mean stink eye.

Chara gulped, clearly knowing she had goofed up with something.

However, Jordan just went back to sleep.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Wow! I'm posting two chapters in one day!**

 **So yeah, this had been in my mind for the past few days. Frisk stopping Chara from causing Sans anymore sadness for the time being just was needed in this. Also, congrats to** **Arthur Moebius** **and** **SneaselXRiolu** **for guessing correctly on Jordan's sister being Frisk!**

 **(Oh by the way SneaselXRiolu, I checked out your page. There was a lot of stuff I copy-n-pasted onto my page XD)**

 **~Arana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Arana here! And I've got a new chapter for you!**

 **Also, I would like to see people send in some entries for the cover art contest.**

 **journal/Gumdrops-Cover-Art-Contest-603009927 ← that's the link. Though, you have to copy/paste it to your search bar, sorry…**

 **I do not own Undertale!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 7- When Red meets Blue

Sans woke up, and jolted straight. He was on his bed, not the couch~which he usually awoke to when a reset happened~like he thought he would be since he had one of those "dreams" where Chara killed everyone.

Except, it had been different.

Frisk, the skeleton, had saved him right when the final blow would have hit. And then she had fought Chara, effectively defeating her, with the same red magic residue that had dripped from her "wound" when he had found her.

Speaking of Frisk, he finally noticed her laying on her side next to him. At first, he was startled, thinking he had done something. But then, he notice Flowey, who was asleep. Usually, when it was morning, the flower would be the first one up. Had something happened during the night that tired him out?

Sans got up, slowly and carefully so he wouldn't wake up Frisk, and put on his jacket. He left the room, aware that if the skeleton woman woke up to find him gone, that she could freak out, and walked down the stairs.

Papyrus was cooking, once again, pancakes. It took a few moments for the taller, but younger, skeleton to notice his brother watching him. "OH, HELLO SANS," he said with a chuckle. "YOU'RE UP EARLY, AND I DIDN'T HEAR FLOWEY WAKE YOU."

"flowey and frisk are asleep," Sans said. "though, why frisk was in my bed when i woke up, i have no clue."

"OH, YOU WERE HAVING A NIGHTMARE," Papyrus said with a slight frown. "SHE THOUGHT THAT SOMEHOW SHE COULD GET YOU OUT OF IT IF SHE WAS NEAR YOU. THEN, FLOWEY BROUGHT UP THE STRANGE IDEA OF GOING INTO YOUR 'DREAMSCAPE', WHATEVER THAT IS, TO SEE WHAT THE NIGHTMARE WAS ABOUT."

As Papyrus was explaining this, Sans's pupils shrunk to pinpricks. Frisk _had_ saved him, from a nightmare no less, and had told Chara that she would be expecting her. Did this mean a human had fallen?

Suddenly, as Papyrus was putting the pancakes on plates, the taller skeleton's phone rang. Hastily, because it was Toriel, he picked up.

Sans had been going back up the stairs as this was happening, but stopped when Papyrus called him.

"SANS, TORIEL SAYS SHE HAS SOMEONE FOR US TO MEET TODAY. A HUMAN FELL LAST NIGHT, AND HE IS QUITE NEW TO THINGS DOWN HERE, SO HE HASN'T DONE THE THING YOU CALL A 'RESET'."

Sans almost fell down the stairs. Luckily, he was surrounded in red magic which, by pulling at his soul, brought him all the way up and next to a slightly surprised Frisk, whom was holding a barely awake Flowey.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jordan willed himself to ignore Chara's rants and complains throughout the morning. First, it was about chocolate. Then, it was about escaping Toriel to go get back at someone named Sans, whom Jordan believed to be the male skeleton in his dream. He also willed himself to not talk back to her as she did this, which made the ghostly girl grow more frustrated by the moment.

 **"Why are you ignoring me?!"** Chara had finally snapped. **"First, the stink eye last night when you woke up, now you're giving me the cold shoulder?! What the heck did I do wrong?!"**

 _'The dream I had last night involved you fighting a skeleton in a blue_ _jacket_ _before an_ _other skeleton saved him. I was traveling with the second skeleton throughout the Underground… kinda, she teleported me and a flower named Flowey to somewhere called the judgment hall to stop you,'_ Jordan finally explained, his eyes darting to the ghost to see her face contort into a shocked expresion. _'I'd like you to know that when you are with me,_ _ **there will be no genocide.**_ _'_

This allowed him to have some peace for the rest of the morning.

When afternoon rolled around, Toriel gave him a plain, green sweater.

"This is so you don't catch a cold in Snowdin," Toriel said with a smile, earning a small groan from Chara.

Jordan put it on just to get another reaction like that from the ghost girl. It got another groan, which caused him to twitch his lips into a smile for a mere second before he widened it and gave thanks to Toriel.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk had been grateful when Sans gave her a old pair of Papyrus's gloves that afternoon, and almost instantly went to work on modifying the one meant for her right hand so she could use her magic residue in battle. One circle, big enough to show the heart scar, was cut into it, with a little sadness from Papyrus even though he noted that since they could not fit him, that she could do it.

Once she put them on, she tested to see if she could work her magic residue as in the dreamscape.

She barely got a small, football sized orb of it to come out before she felt the effect of it~she felt a tad woozy.

Sans and Papyrus, and Undyne and Alphys, who had just shown up to walk along to the meeting place~Sans's sentry station~were quite surprised when she did it. Especially Alphys, who asked for a sample and instantly, with Sans allowing her into his lab, went and tested it to see what it was.

She came back with both a worried expression and said the first sentence Frisk had heard from her without stuttering.

"Frisk's magic residue is _pure_ liquid determination," the small yellow dinosaur said, getting mystified expressions from the others.

"Wait, how is she not melting then?" Undyne questioned, glancing at said skeleton.

Frisk was molding the liquid determination into two separate things. It took until it was time to go for her to finish.

She made a second pair of hands, which could be summoned and unsummoned with ease. This way, she could do sign language while doing something like eating or drawing. Though, she knew she needed to practice with her new found ability in order to get that knife she had formed in the dream in case of Chara doing the whole thing again.

Oh, how the thought scared her.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Sans sat lazily at his station. Around him, the others for the group, not including Asgore since he had been needed for something, were doing their own things. Papyrus was building a snow sculpture, Alphys was checking up on a hidden camera, Undyne was walking around in circles to keep herself warm, and Frisk was…

...She was standing beside the lamp that was placed there. It was still conveniently shaped to fit her need. Which was strange, because in the last few days she had grown about two feet taller. How did that lamp do it?

Sans couldn't think of anything that would explain it.

Soon, Toriel walked into the clearing, the human trailing behind her.

He had dark brown hair with red outlines, and peach skin. His outfit consist of a green sweater, jeans, and brown boots. But one thing caught Sans off guard.

The human had red eyes.

Before anyone could grab Sans, his pupils disappeared and his right eye started to glow electric blue. He sent a bone right at the human, barely aware that he could have saved and would be able to reset.

It didn't hit the human. Because another bone had hit it away.

Sans looked towards Frisk, who's white pupils had turned red. She had an angry look on her face, before she explained why she protected the human.

 _Jordan isn't being controlled by Chara,_ she signed. Around her, the other monsters had looks of shock on their faces, for she already knew the human.

Sans was the one to ask the question that burned in the others. "how do you know this human?" he questioned.

 _Why, he's my older brother!_ Frisk signed, with a smile on her face as the other monsters either gasped in shock, or fainted in Alphys's case. _What, you guys didn't think I had a family on the Surface? Angel Above!_ She had picked that up already, much to her distress. _Even though our mom and dad have long been at rest, we still had each other. I was quite worried about how he would react to me disappearing before I discovered that Chara wasn't letting me keep the ending I wanted. Speaking of Chara, I think I can show you were she is…_

Everyone~Alphys had gotten back up, for she had quickly woken up~looked at her in confusion. In Jordan's case, it was because he couldn't understand sign language. In Sans's care, it was because he was unsure on whether this was a good idea or not.

But before anyone could stop her, Frisk drew a small ball of liquid determination out of her scar, which made her fell a little bit unstable. But, she didn't put it back, instead aiming it to an empty spot of air next to Jordan with her fingers pointing.

Then, she clutched her fingers into a fist, and the ball of determination flew in the direction she was pointing in. It stopped, seemingly bouncing off something, and exploded into a large mess.

The determination started to run down a figure, and soon it was all in the snow. However, the figure hastily said, **"What the heck was that?!"** for everyone to hear.

Jordan had a twitch in his cheek, Sans realized, as it started up. It took a few moments for realization to hit both him and his once invisible companion.

Chara, in plain sight, backed away~over the gorge~from the glare Sans was giving her. Undyne was yelling about the fact that she needed to interrogate the ghost girl, while Alphys had, once again, fainted. Papyrus seemed unsure on whether to happily greet Chara, or go and hide like Sans had told him to if she had ever come back. Toriel looked rather shocked, just staring at the ghost girl.  
Flowey, who had just woken up from the doze he was in due to Chara's voice, looked at Frisk questionably. Frisk just gave a shrug.

Boy was this going to be a strange day.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **OK, that's done. Once again, I encourage you guys reading to go enter a picture in for the cover art contest. If just one person does this, then their art becomes the picture! So, be that person! Just remember to read the rules.**

 **~Arana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Arana here! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been busy! Anyways, I would like to say, if you wish, go look at my first story, Time Lines! I might, at the end of this story, add Frisk, Jordan, Chara, Sans, and maybe Flowey to Time Lines so that both stories get the light of this!**

 **I do not own Undertale!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 8- Troubles of Ghosthood

To say the least, Chara was angered, and mildly shocked, at these turns of events. How had the skeleton woman even know where she was? Though Chara knew Frisk was somewhere in the Underground~she could faintly feel Frisk's soul nearby almost all the time now~but her first thought was that Frisk would be with the comedian. Turns out that was wrong.

Chara tried her best to ignore said comedian's glare, which seemed to be always on her, as she studied the skeleton woman's appearance. Now getting a better look at her, Chara noticed the heart shaped scar on her right hand. This was the weirdo from the dreamscape! Now if only she would talk…

And then it hit Chara that the skeleton woman was using sign language. That meant she was mute, how could she over look that?!

"heh, looks like our ghost pal is getting nervous," Sans said to her right.

The skeleton woman signed something again.

"Yes, Frisk, Chara cannot understand sign language," Flowey sighed. "And I don't think your brother does either."

Chara froze. Flowey had just called the skeleton Frisk. Which should not be possible. The skeleton looked at her, her face a little smug. Again, she signed something.

"i guess your right, frisk," Sans chuckled. "chara didn't expect flowey to call you by your name."

"Um," Jordan said. "Is it possible for you guys to teach me how to understand sign language? I don't want to have to have someone translating everything Frisk says for me..."

"Well, I can help with that," Flowey said proudly. "As being the rehabilitating prince of monsters, I was taught sign language starting from age two! However, Frisk will have to help me since I don't have hands..."

Was Flowey being serious? "Rehabilitating prince of monsters" meant that Toriel and Asgore knew that he was really Asriel, or else he wouldn't have said it. Chara was both annoyed that Flowey was being such a weirdo about it, but yet slightly amused at how he was dealing with it.

"Why, that would nice, thanks Flowey!" Jordan said with a smile.

 **'Well, they did say that Jordan was Frisk's brother,'** Chara mused. **'And since he seems to be a pacifist too, I guess** **it makes sense. Maybe I should just join Jordan learning sign language so that I can know Frisk's plans…'**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chara regretted even thinking about joining Jordan with his sign language lessons. Not only was it going slowly, but Chara realized that Frisk was actually glad that she had joined in the lessons.

They were in the middle of a test, with Jordan writing on a paper what each hand motion meant. Chara, too, was doing that, except with ghost paper and pencil which was given to her by Napstablook.

Finally, Chara finished, and gave the paper to Napstablook who then somehow made it not ghost-ish and handed it to Flowey, who read over it.

"Chara," Flowey said. "You got two thirds of these wrong."

Frisk signed the few that Chara had gotten wrong, looking over the papers. It was mostly the ones that involved two to three signs, but there were a few letters she had messed up on.

Jordan handed his paper to Flowey, who looked it over. "Only this one is wrong," he said, pointing a leaf to the third to last, which was a three signed word. "That means family, not friends. But still, you did a good job on this!"

Jordan smiled, a very goofy smile that earns a silent chuckle from Frisk. However, Chara groaned, and had a look of annoyance on for the rest of the day.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And finally, I have posted a chapter! So, this is how I imagine Chara learning sign language. Mostly half-listening to the words and barely registering the signs themselves, while Jordan stayed on task the whole way through.**

 **~Arana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I just have been doing some things that keep me a little busy. But, here it is!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 9- Questions from a Ghost

Jordan looked over his growing dictionary of sign language. He finished sketching the most recent sign and it's meaning, then looked over the book to refresh his memory on the signs he'd learn.

It had been about four days since his and Chara's first lesson in sign language. Chara was still struggling with keeping track of the signs for the tests, so Jordan had decided to use his returned test sheets (with corrections of course) to make a book for both of them to study each night. After every lesson, when he received his sheet back, he'd sketch the signs on it into one of the blank notebooks he had bought from a nearby shop here in Snowdin.

And still, Chara was having trouble with even the signs for the alphabet, even with the studying she's done.

" **Why does it have to be so fudging hard?!"** she cried after looking over her latest test sheet. She once again got two thirds of it wrong, and Frisk and Flowey were starting to worry about it.

Mostly because she wasn't that good with spelling either. When she lived on the Surface, she hadn't gone to school, and learned the alphabet from one of her only friends in secret. So, not only were they teaching her sign language, Frisk, Flowey, and Jordan were teaching her how to spell properly.

"You'll get it eventually," Jordan said with a sigh. "Sometimes learning things is hard."

" **Hey, can I asked something?"** Chara asked, looking around for any of the monsters who lived in the house. Luckily, they had all went over to Hotland (Jordan could guess that the name meant that area of the Underground was very hot) by a call from Mettaton, who Jordan had yet to meet.

"Sure, go ahead," Jordan said.

" **What's it like on the Surface these days?"**

This caught Jordan slightly off guard. "Well," he said, trying to think of a way to explain this. "It's very technological nowadays. Most people are on their phones, tablets, or computers, and there are a lot of things on the internet. Our medicine has advanced a lot, and so has our police force. Although, there are the occasional terrorist attacks, which most people really dislike. Still, we are mostly peaceful, even though we may go into another war soon."

" **A war?"** Chara asked, interested. " **With who?"**

Jordan sighed. "A terrorist group named ISIS," he answered. "They've taken the Muslim religion and put it on it's head. They're literally killing anyone who does not follow their version of it, and are trying to get people to join them." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Wait, if we could somehow gets monsterkind free, we could possibly scare ISIS into backing down!"

" **Look, what I'm about to say is going to probably make you angry with me,"** Chara said. " **but ISIS seems like a pretty good example on why humanity is horrible."**

"You can't judge an entire race by one group of people," Jordan said. "Most people are nice, and would rather have peace than war. Just because you think that the group of people you knew on the Surface were cruel, you "don't think the entire human race is."

" **Yeah, but humanity seal monsterkind down here for no reason,"** Chara growled.

Jordan looked at her. "There is a reason why they did that," he said. "They were afraid of what monsters could do if they got their hands on a human soul. Fear can lead a man, woman, or child to do something very, very stupid."

This seemed to quiet the ghost's questions. She then sighed, and looked out the window.

Jordan was kinda glad his twitch in his cheek hadn't popped up.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Sorry about the short chapter guys, but I really didn't have a lot of inspiration when writing. However, I have made a poll for the story!**

 **If you want to help me decide on doing another cover art contest for this story, go to my profile and answer the poll! I will greatly appreciate it if you do!**

 **~Arana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello folks! Arana here! Sorry I've taken so long with this! However, I am going to introduce new characters, this chapter. And each character is going to have 2-3 chapters involving them and their interactions with the characters so far.**

 **Oh, by the way! The poll is still up for whether or not I should reopen the Gumdrops Cover Art Contest on my profile! If you wish to participate (only one person has so far) and help me decide, go check out my profile and take the poll!**

 **Let's do this!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 10- When The Past Decides to Return

"Sir!" cried a Royal Guardsman as he entered the throne room.

"What is it, R 10?" Asgore asked… using the guard's title instead of his actual name, since the majority of the guards went by that now.

"One of the souls has disappeared!" R 10 yelped. "I was watching them, since it is my shift, and then the light blue soul just… disappeared…"

Asgore froze, then took out his phone, dialing Toriel.

"Yes Asgore?" asked the most likely annoyed boss monster on the receiving end of the call.

"Can you go see if a human has fallen into the Underground?"

"Why?"

"One of the souls has disappeared."

"What… how?"

"R 10 says it just did. I believe that it somehow escaped because a human has fallen."

"Fine, I'll go check."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Emily wasn't expecting to fall into a black hole-like… hole when she was climbing Mount Ebbot to look for Jordan. She had entertained he went to the old mountain to search for Frisk once again, since he had done so before. But, this time he had disappeared!

Emily groaned, then sneezed. Great, she had pollen in her nose. She sat up to look at the flower bed she was on, noticing it was buttercups. Great, just the flower she hated.

Looking around in the dim light, Emily almost didn't notice the light blue outlined child standing close by. When she did a double take, Emily also noticed that the child was see through.

"Hello," the child, a young girl with a red bow in her brown hair. "It is so nice to finally be free again!"

"Uh, what?" Emily asked slowly.

"Oh, silly me!" the girl said with a giggle. "I'm Patience, nice to meet you. I shall be your guide through the Underground… well at least through the Ruins. I've never made it passed the small house here, so I don't know what's on the other side…"

"Are you a ghost or something?" Emily asked the small child, unsure why her name was Patience. Maybe it was something to do with Mount Ebbot's supernatural history involving monsters living under it.

"Not exactly," Patience said softly. "I'm a 'lost' soul for a better term. But at least I have my memories and stuff." Then she seemed to realize something. "Wait… what kind of soul do you have?"

"Wait what?"

"Uh…" Patience said. Then she thought, and started to mumble. "Well… Chara seems to be following the two determination souls, maybe since she needs that soul power to leech off of…" The child started to pace. "If I'm linked to her, she may have a soul of patience…"

Then, suddenly, a flower with a face popped up out of the ground, startling Emily, and spooking Patience. "Howdy! Well Asgore was… right…" the flower said, turning from Emily to Patience. "And the soul has a physical form. Wow. Frisk didn't have to throw determination at her…"

"Woah, wait, did you just say Frisk?" Emily asked the flower. "She's alive? Does that mean Jordan's down here too?!"

"Calm down, I shall answer your questions," the flower laughed. "First, though, I am Flowey the Flower, a poor soul who died some time ago and got turned into a flower. I'm still regaining my soul. Anyways, yes Jordan and Frisk are here, although Frisk is a skeleton now…"

"Skeleton?!" Emily yelped, jumping up.

"jeez kid, you'd think that you were a loox with that attitude," said a deep voice.

Startled, Emily turned to see a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie. Before anyone could say anything else, she fainted.

"If she's a patience soul…" Patience commented. "I don't think that would be normal."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Emily slowly came to, lying in a warm and cozy bed. She was drowsily trying to remember why and how she had fainted~something she normally didn't do~before she sat up fast, the hoodie wearing skeleton.

Then, she noticed Patience, who was drawing on a see through pad with a see through pencil.

"How long have I been out?" Emily asked slowly.

"About six hours," Patience commented. "Flowey and Sans, that skeleton who scared you, were worried and waited for Toriel to come get you. We checked your soul, and my hunch that it's patience like mine, to see if there was anything wrong with it. Turns out you have a small crack in it…" The child paused, then looked at her. "What was so traumatizing that that happened?"

Emily paused, then shivered. "Well… when I was four, a man came into my home. He wanted to take me away from my parents, because he thought they didn't deserve me….

"While my dad was fending him off, and my mom called the police, I went and hid in a secret spot I had discovered about a few days before hand. A little bit after that, I heard gunshots, and then police sirens.

"When I finally came out of the hiding spot, I saw my parents lying on the floor, dead, with things shatter on the ground. The man was nowhere to be seen. The police came in, and found me crying. They told me they had caught the man responsible, and then took my to a foster home, where I met Jordan and his baby sister Frisk. That was about eight years ago…"

Emily then sniffed, and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'd rather we not talk about this anymore…" she said. She then noticed the time. It was past nine, so she lied back down and went back to sleep.

Patience looked at Emily with a sympathizing look. Why in the world did she had to go through the same past as the lost soul, Patience couldn't comprehend. But, now that King Asgore wasn't killing humans anymore, Emily would find refuge here.

She hoped.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Omg why did I have to make Patience's and Emily's pasts so sad…**

 **Anyways, once again, go check out the poll on my profile. It'll be a big help for me!**

 **~Arana**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **OK guys, I am both shocked and excited! This story has hit over 10,000 views and over 100 followers! I still have no idea why Time Lines didn't have this much of a following….**

 **Anyways, once again I wish to tell you about the Gumdrops poll, which can be found on my profile. If you wish to see this have a great work of art by a fan of the story, I'd love to see you take the poll. Even if you want me to do the cover, please just take the poll. Only 1 person has done it, and I am shocked that not a lot of people are doing it!**

 **OK, on another note, I am so glad with the positive reviews this story is getting. Sure, there is a few strange ones, but I wish to see some reviews in which you guys give me ideas for the stories! It can be almost anything, but keep it PG and PG13 please. Nothing sexual.**

 **Before we start, I just want to point out one review made by** **SneaselXRiolu, which states that they do not wish for Chara to get a fast reformation like Starlight Glimmer and Discord from the cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. I'm trying my hardest not to rush it, since she is supposed to be the "jerk" of the story, but she is growing softer in her ways.**

 **Omg, I've rambled too much! Here's the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 11- Reunion

Jordan looked from Frisk to Sans. Frisk was asking questions rapidly, too fast for him to pick up. But Sans seemed to have no trouble with it. He answered almost as rapidly as Frisk asked.

Chara, still not getting the hang of sign language, tried to ignore the conversation while watching TV with Papyrus~how she wasn't trying to bite the tall skeleton's head off, Jordan didn't know~which was showing the Underground's most famous monster. A robot named Mettaton.

Jordan still had no idea what the whole deal with the robot was.

Suddenly, Frisk emitted a small sound. It was a very, very quiet squeal, as she jumped in excitement. Everyone turned to her, surprised, as she then stopped herself, in wonder.

She was growing a voice.

"WOWIE, FRISK!" Papyrus cheered. "YOU'RE GETTING YOUR FONT!"

"i told ya she'd get it!" Sans chuckled. "but... we still don't know what the font is. it was just a squeal, you know."

 **"Wow, we're finally gonna have to stop trying to figure out what she's saying,"** Chara muttered, but with a luke-warm tone in her voice.

"Was that a relieved tone I hear?" Flowey teased.

 **"Shut up,"** Chara growled.

"What did you say made her sqeal?" Jordan asked calmly.

"there's another human in the underground," Sans said. "and i may have made her faint."

"What's her name?" Jordan asked.

"patience says she doesn't know at all. the girl hasn't introduce herself yet," Sans sighed. "but toriel's sure to get it soon. we aren't going to visit her right now, after the scare i gave her."

"SANS, HOW'D YOU MAKE THE HUMAN FAINT?" Papyrus asked.

"i just said something i usually would say," Sans said. "and she just fainted, just like that. i guess it's my appearance."

"Frisk, you're excited about the new person?" Flowey asked.

 _Of course!_ Frisk signed. _Although, I believe it's someone Jordan and I know, since she fainted at the sight of Sans. Which would be something our friend Emily would do!_

"the girl has a soul of patience," Sans said. "even the soul that now accompanies her, patience is what she calls herself, says that it wouldn't be normal for a patient soul to faint."

 _It isn't exactly normal for Emily to do it too,_ Frisk signed. _But it's a failsafe for her. For as long as we've known her, she's fainted about seven times. Usually when she can't understand the situation she's in. First, meeting Patience, who is basically a ghost, made her confused. Then, when Flowey appeared, she was growing scared. Then, when seeing Sans, she'd faint because she couldn't understand why there was a living skeleton walking around._

"That does sound like Emily," Jordan commented. "She fainted at the sight of my eye color when we first met. Even though it's a family trait, it's not really normal for humans to have red eyes."

"Wait, what was Frisk's eye color when she was human?" Flowey asked.

 _Hazel,_ Frisk signed. _It's a recessive trait in the family. My grandmother had hazel eyes too._

"so when chara had control over your body, why did your eyes turn red?" Sans asked slowly.

 **"Because I ignited her 'recessive' trait of red eyes,"** Chara stated.

No one argued with that.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Emily sat up, waking to the sight of Patience drawing once again. She was certain it was morning, but it was hard to tell. She looked at a clock, and sure enough it was morning.

"Good morning, Patience…" Emily sighed.

"Good morning," the ghost child responded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What's your name?"

Emily paused for a moment. Had she not introduced herself yet? "Oh, my name's Emily Harrison," Emily stated. "I'm sorry I haven't told you it yet."

"It's OK," Patience said. "Toriel was waiting for you to get up. After the scare you had yesterday, she thought it would be better for you to have a relaxing day today."

"Oh," Emily said. "Who's Toriel?"

"Us souls call her 'goat momma,'" Patience giggled. "She's literally taken us all in when we fell into the Underground. Well, except me. She wasn't here when I fell. But I still call her goat momma."

"Is she a goat monster then?" Emily asked.

"No, she's a boss monster," Patience stated. "She just has the appearance of a goat."

Suddenly, Emily's stomach growled. "Erh… is monster food safe for human consumption?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I'm going to go get breakfast."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **So that was this chapter! I hoped you like it.**

 **Fun Fact: I typed this up at school.**

 **~Arana**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! I'ma do something different right now. Here's some commenting on your reviews!**

 **DolphinTail10: Yes, the red eyes thing is a clue to something I might put in later!**

 **Smashgunner: I'm sorry, I didn't really get the joke… I'm not much of a Final Fantasy person. But, the reason Sans's HP, or HOPE in my story, is going up is because he is getting more hopeful for the future.**

 **And that's the most interesting reviews of the past few days that I decided to comment on. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 12- Reunion Part 2

Emily wasn't expecting a small, child ghost with blood red eyes to be the first person to come and meet her. But, then Jordan ran up the stairs, and she sighed with relief.

"It is you, Emily!" Jordan cried. "Frisk was right!"

"when is frisk not right about something?" said a deep voice, the one of the skeleton who had made Emily faint two days ago. "wait, there has been lots of times…"

After a moment, he then said something else. "what? i'm not berating you for the genocide runs," he said. "that was mainly chara's fault."

" **I heard that!"** the blood red eyed ghost child cried out, in a surprisingly creepy voice.

"i know you did," chuckled the skeleton as he made it up the stairs.

"SANS," cried a loud voice, as a second, much taller skeleton came up behind him. "YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE FRISK NIGHTMARES IF YOU KEEP BRINGING UP THE GENO~ GEN~ WHATEVER YOU CALLED THOSE THINGS. SHE DOESN'T NEED TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN."

"She's not going to, since she doesn't have the power to Reset," the flower from before, carried by a third, but this time more feminine skeleton, said. "Wait, we still need to teach Jordan about the Resets before he accidently does it."

"Reset?" Jordan asked. "We're not in a video game!"

Two floating, red hands signed something to Jordan.

"Oh, it's apart of the red soul. OK then," Jordan sighed. Then he noticed Emily's confused stare. "Oh, that girl skeleton's Frisk. She kinda died and then got turned into a monster, but she doesn't have a font yet."

"Font?" Emily asked slowly.

"WHY, ALL SKELETONS HAVE FONTS," the tall, loud skeleton said proudly. "MOST HAVE ONLY ONE. SOME, LIKE MY BROTHER SANS HERE, HAVE TWO. USUALLY WE ARE NAMED AFTER OUR FONTS, LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NAMED AFTER MY FONT, PAPYRUS."

"my fonts are comic sans and serif sans," the short skeleton, Sans, chuckled. "seeing as i had two, my parents just named me sans."

"So, what are fonts?" Emily asked.

"THEY ARE OUR VOICES!" Papyrus said. "WE USUALLY USE SIGN LANGUAGE BEFORE WE GET THEM, SEEING AS BABYBONES ARE MUTE. SOMETIMES WE DON'T GET THEM AT ALL, LIKE OUR LATE UNCLE GASTER."

"we don't talk about him much," Sans said, brushing off the topic before Emily could ask who Gaster was.

"So, Frisk is mute?" Emily asked.

The red hands signed something, making Emily have to recall her sign language lessons.

 _I am mute,_ Frisk~at least Emily thought it was Frisk~signed. _I recently started getting my font, so it shouldn't be long until I'm able to talk again._

"I am so glad I took sign language lessons," Emily laughed.

Patience walked out of the room Emily was using. "Oh, we have company," she said softly. "And Chara's here too."

" **Who is she?"** the ghost child, most presumingly Chara, asked.

"I am Patience, the second child to fall into the Underground," Patience said. "And I remember you were very scared when I met you."

" **I don't remember you seeing me…"** Chara said slowly.

"I didn't realize I could see you before I was forced to be contained as a soul," Patience sighed. "As most of us souls are."

"So, you're the light blue soul, right?" Jordan asked.

"Yes," Patience answered. "And so is Emily here."

Jordan looked from Patience to Emily. "Seems about right," he chuckled.

 _Emily, I am so happy that you are OK,_ Frisk signed. _And so is Jordan. We have a lot to talk about involving the Undergound… and just to let you know, unless we have seven human souls, Flowey can't free us from the Underground._

"FLOWEY'S ABLE TO FREE US FROM THE UNDERGOUND USING SEVEN HUMAN SOULS?" Papyrus asked.

 _Well, he usually used the six human souls and then every monster soul in the Underground… besides Napstablook's soul though,_ Frisk signed. _I still have no clue how he was able to just close the blinds when Flowey was taking everyone's souls…_

"Can we please stop talking about what I did when I was soulless?" Flowey asked.

Frisk laughed silently.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And that was that chapter! I know this one is shorter than usual, but I couldn't really think of things again. Darn writer's block. So, when the next chapter comes out, there should be more to it.**

 **~Arana**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Arana here! I am going to try to pull out a chapter since I have time during school at the moment...**

 **Weird news! When I posted Chapter 12, the story didn't update correctly! It said it was updated on 9/7/16, when I posted the newer chapter on 9/8/16. Weird right?**

 **Anyways, I just want to point out that I have other stories, like Time Lines and When You're Seen.**

 **I have a few reviews on Time Lines (two by** **amdaraptor) that revolve around how good the pacing is. I have people stated that they feel tension in even the most light hearted scenes, and that they are always on the edge of your seat. If you want to go check that out, they go do it!**

 **When You're Seen is one of my newer stories. It revolves around the idea of Chara sharing Frisk's soul, each having half. The first chapter has a very silly thing in it, Chara explaining souls and all, that aligns exactly with each fighting tactic you must use with each different soul color! Go check it out if you want!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 13- Determination Lessons

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Jordan asked, still not getting ahold of what Frisk called the "Save Screen."

 _You haven't summoned your soul yet, that's the problem,_ Frisk signed with a sigh. _Whenever I saved, my soul would be summoned._

"That's not how it worked for me," Flowey said. "Mostly because I didn't have a soul. Instead, it was one of my friendliness pellets."

"What?" Jordan asked.

"My bullets," Flowey answered, summoning a few. "Recently I've made them into healing bullets though, so if I accidently hit someone with them, it won't hurt them."

" **When I saved my soul came out,"** Chara stated, getting surprised looks from the others. " **What? You don't think I used my determination to keep me from dying while I thought up a way to get back at the humans on the Surface?"**

"I didn't realize you did that…" Flowey said. "But then again, I didn't know about it. But it does explain why you were able to stop so many fights and dodge so well during fights…"

 _So, we need to have Jordan summon his soul!_ Frisk signed.

"Wait…" Flowey said. "I just realized that this isn't a Save Point." He poked the twinkling star with a vine, and it formed into one of the Amalgamates, Lemon Bread.

Everyone stared at her. She stared back.

" _ **I'm hiding from Aaron,"**_ Lemon Bread stated, though it sounded as if there were a group of people talking at the same time. " _ **Maybe I shouldn't try to be one of the twinkling stars anymore… should I try to be a echo flower?"**_

And just like that, she slithered off without another word.

 _I told you there weren't any Save Points here!_ Frisk signed, with a frown. _But don't worry, the next Save Point is over near Undyne's house._

"So we're taking the shortcut to there?" Flowey asked.

Frisk nodded.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 _OK, just reach your hand towards the Save Point,_ Frisk signed, _and think about something in the room or an event that happened a little bit ago. If the screen states that you're filled with determination, you did it._

Jordan nodded, and reached out for the twinkling star. He thought about everything he'd done, but most importantly, he thought of being reunited with his sister.

Suddenly, a black box appeared in front of him. " **Learning how to Save with your sister fills you with determination,"** the screen read. " **HP fully restored. File: Jordan, LV 1, -:-:-, Last Saved: The Beginning."**

Three buttons appeared. Save, Continue, and Reset.

"What are these for?" Jordan asked.

"The Save button saves your progress," Flowey said. "If you die, you'll end up where you last saved. The Continue button just exits the screen. However, the Reset button sends you back in time to the very beginning, Chara's flower bed. I suggest you don't press that."

 _Maybe we can have Asgore destroy that button…_ Frisk signed.

Jordan shrugged, then pressed Save. " **File saved,"** the screen said, and then disappeared.

"OK then," Jordan said. "That was kinda weird. I'm only going to save when something big happens."

"Good idea," Flowey said. "At least you aren't having to go through the Underground trying not to die like Frisk did, she saved whenever she was at a Save Point."

Jordan looked from Flowey to Frisk, and the shrugged.

He still needed to know how exactly she became a skeleton, or how she died at least.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **OK! There's that chapter! I am so glad I did it!**

 **Anyways, you can go look at my other stories if you wish. Or, give me ideas that I could put in my stories, because I am losing inspiration!**

 **~Arana**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Arana here! I decided to do another poll revolving this story. Should I do a Q &A featuring the Gumdrops Cast? It'll be very helpful if you go take the poll, which can be found on my profile, along with the Cover Art poll. **

**By the way, this chapter is going to be a little bit different. Hope you enjoy!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 14- Random Tidbits

"you really want to learn how to do shortcuts?" Sans asked Frisk, who was giving him the closest thing to puppy dog eyes as a skeleton could do.

It still made him want to say yes.

 _Yes!_ Frisk signed. _I really want to, it would be a big help to get around the Underground..._

"frisk, i'm sorry, but you aren't that strong with your magic yet," Sans sighed. "look, once you're able to muster summoning a gasterblaster, i'll teach you how to use shortcuts."

He then paused. "you notice that papyrus doesn't use shortcuts?" he asked. Frisk nodded. "he has the same rules as i'm putting on you. he hasn't summoned a gasterblaster yet, so he doesn't have the strength in his magic that i do. plus, you need to learn how to control that determination liquid of your's."

Frisk frowned, childishly, as if she had not anticipated his answer. She had the experience of a thousand~wait, probably more like a million~Resets, and she still was acting like a little kid.

As she trudged away to go join Jordan and Chara in the small group that consisted of her, Jordan, Chara, Flowey, Patience, and Emily, Sans sighed.

He didn't even know if she was able to summon Gasterblasters… Papyrus sure wasn't able to, no matter how hard he tried or how much Sans had taught him on it.

Still, he'd have to wait. If Frisk's magic was anything like his, she'd be able to summon a Gasterblaster in no time.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"You wish for me to destroy a button?" Asgore asked the small group in front of him.

Jordan and Frisk nodded, while Chara grumbled about how horrible the idea was, and Flowey was scolding her.

 _Your trident was able to destroy my Mercy button in the pacifist runs I did,_ Frisk signed, _So it shouldn't be too hard for you to smash this button. That is, unless you can't see it… It's known as the Reset button._

"Even if I can't, I could lend you my trident so that you can do it," Asgore said with a smile. "Although, I'd rather Frisk used those red hands of her's to hold it… she'd be unsteady with my trident without a firm grip."

"OK…" Jordan said. "Let me go get the Save Screen up." He ran over to the twinkling star over near the door to the Barrier, opening the Save Screen.

"Save Screen?" Asgore asked, taking a look at the black box that read, " **Having Asgore destroy the Reset button, fills you with determination."** "What is that?"

"Well, the Save Screen is how people with determination are able to go through the Underground without really dying," Flowey explained. "Even I, at one point, was able to use it. Chara did too!"

" **That's how I was able to stop the riot that one time,"** Chara stated.

Asgore grimaced at the mention of the riot that almost happened in Hotlands. "Let's get this button smashing over with…" he said slowly, grabbing his trident and walking over to Jordan's side.

He then lifted up the trident, and brought it down on the Reset button, which shattered into a good hand full of pieces.

Jordan saved.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

" **Can you stop being a smart-aleck?"** Chara growled.

"I would if you would stop being so hateful towards the people allowing you to stay with them," Patience stated calmly.

"Are they fighting again?" Emily asked Jordan.

"Yep," Jordan sighed. "And this is the fifth time today."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 _Hey Sans!_ Frisk signed, _Did you know that you up to seven HP?_

"i'm what?" Sans asked, then checked his stated.

Sure enough, his HP was at seven.

"what the heck?" Sans said slowly.

"You've been getting more Hopeful!" Flowey cheered.

" **Great, he's getting stronger,"** Chara growled.

"Shush, don't be rude," Patience scolded.

"Yeah, I agree with Patience," Jordan said.

"Ditto!" Emily stated.

"Why did you say a Pokemon's name?" Flowey asked.

"Different usage of ditto," Emily said. "I said ditto as in I was agree with Jordan."

"Oh."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

" **Why does sign language have to be so fudging hard?!"** Chara cried.

"Maybe because you aren't paying that much attention to it," Jordan said.

Before Chara could respond, a small, fluffy white dog appeared in the room. By passing through the wall.

Jordan and Chara stared at it.

The dog barked, and then music started to play, consisting of dark barks.

"What the actual heck?" Jordan asked.

" **That's the Annoying Dog… don't pay much attention to it…"** Chara stated, although equally weirded out. " **Although, Frisk used to call him Toby before she learned that he was known as the Annoying Dog."**

"OK then…" Jordan said, as the dog passed through the wall again and the music died down.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Are you guys ready to learn how to cook?!" Undyne yelled.

" **Not really…"** Chara muttered, low enough that Undyne didn't hear her.

"I guess?" Jordan said, looking around the room.

"Well at least one of us is excited," Emily pointed out as she looked at the ingredients laid out on the counter.

"I am unsure if I'll even be able to do anything," Flowey stated, his pot on the table.

"I guess I'll try," Patience said absent-mindedly.

 _The isn't going to end well,_ Frisk signed.

And she was right, as the group stood in front of Undyne's burning house.

Flowey tried his hardest not to scream at Undyne, mostly because his petals were burnt in some places. It would take a while for him to have untouched petals again.

Chara was fuming, because she had also, somehow, gotten burnt. She put out one small flame that was in her hair. " **This is why I don't trust Undyne,"** she stated.

Patience, for once, did not scold her.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And that's the chapter! Boy, these little tidbits were so short, that's why I put them all together. I may do this again, but who knows when!**

 **~Arana**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Arana here, and I've got a request for you guys. Do you want to see the Gumdrops cast do something funny? Want to see them act out an idea of your's? Well, now's your chance! Send me your idea, in reviews or messages, and you might see it in the story! The reason why I am doing this is because I am running out of ideas.**

 **This chapter is going to be short, sorry guys! This is why I need your help!**

 **Also, prepare for AUness.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 15- What The Heck?

It was just another normal day, with Chara and Patience fighting over a random thing, Jordan and Emily trying to stop them, and Frisk, Flowey, and Sans watching in mere amusement.

That is, until a weird white square appeared next to the group.

Everyone stared at it. More white squares appeared. Soon, a whole wall was there.

Then, the white changed to color. Three people were standing in the weird wall, all strangely familiar, two humans and a monster.

One was a human woman with auburn hair, pale skin, and ruby red eyes. Her outfit colors consisted of green and yellow, for her tank top, and different shades of blue for her pants and brown for her shoes.

The other human was a man, with a yellowish skin, and brown hair. His outfit consisted of a teal sweat, with a light blue and magenta striped shirt barely seen at the collar, a red bandana around his forehead, light blue jeans, and brown shoes. His eyes seemed closed, so it was hard to tell his eye color.

The monster was a male boss monster, with green eyes and white fur. His outfit was similar to the human woman's, with the colors being green and yellow for the sweater he wore. His pants were black, and he wore no shoes.

Each of them wore purple armbands with the Delta Symbol on them.

"Woops," said the human woman. "I think we are looking in the wrong AU."

"Maura, did you forget to make the view portal one-sided?" the human man asked.

"Ethan, I'm still working on the control part on these things," the human woman, probably Maura, said.

"I don't know, they are looking at us," the boss monster said.

"Izayah, Ethan," Maura said. "There is a female skeleton, two humans… and two ghosts and/or souls?"

"We need to mark this one down for later," the human man, probably Ethan said.

"Um," Jordan said. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Oh, we're… uh…" Maura said. "When was the last Reset here?"

 _Two years ago,_ Frisk signed.

"Well then," Ethen said. "We will come and visit some time later, and explain things. Maura, close the view portal!"

Then, whatever was letting the three look in and talk, turned to white and disappeared.

"What the actual heck," Jordan said again.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And that was the chapter! Again, sorry for the short chapter. I need your help for this story. Anyways, want to help me figure out whether to reopen the cover art contest for this story? Want me to do a Q &A with the cast? Go to my profile and take my polls!**

 **~Arana**


	16. Author's Note 1

**Hi guys! An author's note today. Since I don't have any ideas, and no one has suggested something yet, I will do this.**

 **First: Answering a special review.**

 **Guest: I just checked Way Gardens as a font, and though it is beautiful and would otherwise fit Frisk, it is lowercase. It doesn't have capitals, and I want Frisk's font to have capitals but not be entirely uppercase or lowercase.**

 **Second: New story.**

 **So, I posted a short chapter of my first crossover story, The Ruby Squad Roblox Madness. If you can tell, it's a Steven Universe and Roblox crossover, the very first in fact. Go check it out if you'd like. Plus, you may learn a thing or two about The Ruby Squad Roblox group.**

 **Third: Discovering problems.**

 **Soooo, I just realized that only one poll at a time will be on my profile. Welp, I may close the coverart contest poll for now. Plus, I need more people to vote on the Q &A poll.**

 **And that's it!**

 **~Arana**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello guys! Arana here! And I have a few announcements before I start the chapter.**

 **I have met a fan of the story on ROBLOX! Undynelover33, shout out to you! If you want to meet me on ROBLOX, go look for fannadragonfox, cuz that's me!**

 **Fun Fact: Ever wondered why Gumdrops is called that? When there is not literal gumdrop in the story? Well, originally, Frisk's font was going to be the font Gumdrops. However, it's letters are all uppercase, and I have decided that Frisk is not going to have a uppercase font. Nor lowercase, but in between.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Guest: No, Frisk is not going to accidently shoot someone with a Gasterblaster. I'm not entirely sure she's going to be able to summon one anyways…**

 **Andromedia Stars: Great idea, but I already have a special plan for taking down the Barrier… but it doesn't have to do with Frisk's font. It has to do with the six souls that fell after Chara and before Frisk.**

 **And now, on to the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 16- Frisk's Font

"Chara, please stop scribbling death messages in your notebook…" Jordan sighed.

It was a very odd and creepy habit of her's.

" **You can't control me!"** Chara growled. She then decided to look over at Patience, who was doodling beautiful flowers in her notebook. " **Aren't these to practice writing in?"**

"I like to draw," Patience said. She then pointed to a paragraph. "Plus, I already finished."

" **Why am I always last?!"** Chara cried, and then flew towards the wall to go into her hiding place~she found it by phasing through the wall during Jordan's first night staying with the skeleton household~and, instead of phasing through the wall like usual, she smacked face first into the wall.

Everyone paused for a moment. Then, a laugh filled the air. It was a charming laugh, of a young girl. Everyone froze, for it wasn't Emily or Patience.

Then, all eyes went to Frisk, who _was_ the one laughing. She then realized what was going on, and paused.

"Ah?" she said, then her eye-sockets widened. "I-I have a voice!" She then started to laugh again.

"Oh my gosh!" Flowey cried. "Frisk has her font!"

" **Yay, now I don't have to learn sign language anymore…"** Chara snorted, but with an odd tone to her voice. An odd warmth.

"That's great!" Jordan cried, jumping to his feet and rushing out to the living room. "Sans! Sans! Frisk has her font!"

"W-what?" Sans asked, startled as he had woken up from Jordan's voice. "she has?!"

For the first time since Jordan had met Sans, the skeleton moved really, really fast. Up the stairs he went, and with Jordan, into Papyrus's room, where the group was working.

Upon hearing Frisk's voice, he froze. "h-her font…" he said. "it's the same font as my mother's…"

"So, what is it?" Flowey asked, as curious as the others in the room to know what her font was.

"it's the font challenger," Sans said with a bigger grin than normal~and his HP went up a point, which both Frisk and Flowey noticed. "my mom had the same font. boy does it bring back memories."

After that, Sans called everyone over to celebrate. Everyone was surprised to hear that Frisk had gained her font, but were equally happy and so came to the party.

After a long night, everyone retired to their homes and rooms. Frisk, Jordan, Chara and Flowey all went to Sans's room, since that was where they slept during the night~Papyrus had bought another bed for Jordan. Emily and Patience left with Toriel. Undyne and Alphys left for the lab, because Alphys had more testing to do with figuring out why Frisk's magical residue was pure, liquid determination~and how she was not melting with such a quantity in her. Papyrus went to sleep after a bedtime story from Sans.

And Sans went into his room, noticing that Jordan and Frisk were fast asleep. Flowey was starting to doze, so Sans did his best to not wake him.

But Chara was missing. She was probably in her hiding place between the wall separating Sans's room from Papyrus's, but it still made Sans suspicious. Chara usually sat at the windowsill, looking out into the darkened caverns of Snowdin.

Sans still didn't trust the ghost.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And that was the chapter! I know it's shorter than most, but I was looking up fonts today and saw Challenger. It just screams Frisk. I would have picked a font if one called determination exist, but there isn't one.**

 **~Arana**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! Arana here! I'd like to tell you, once again, to help me figure out if I should do a Gumdrops Q &A. You can help by voting on a poll that is on my profile.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Jane Doe: Well, the font Determined is very, very close to what Frisk would have if it wasn't for the white blood like pattern near the top. Yes, I went and looked at it. It looks more for Chara than Frisk.**

 **Announcements:**

 **I ran into a Yandere that was using my actual name to address me, not the one I use for this and Youtube, but my actual name. She watched my videos though, so it's kind of OK I guess? (Even if she did try to take me down.) This was on ROBLOX.**

 **If you are a ROBLOX player, you can come meet me! I go by fannadragonfox on it, and I would love to meet you all!**

 **I also play Minecraft! I'm fannathefox on it, and I frequent on Vortex's Dark Skyblock and Creative servers!**

 **Do you like World of Warcraft? A fan of the Worgen questline? Someone who enjoys being a druid? Go check out my story, The Druid Gaele. Leave a review if you want. I'm working on the third chapter… and it's a very, very long one.**

 **And now, to the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 17- Ghost Troubles

Chara sighed, hearing Sans go to sleep. She looked about her "room," which she had gotten some ghost things from Napstablook to decorate it, and stopped at the notebook that had her death notes scribbled in it. Did she really need to continue with her learning lessons? She was having trouble as it was.

She remembered that back during the pacifist runs, that Frisk had told her that writing stories could help her take the edge off her hate. She always thought that stories about humanity being destroyed was what she meant. Now?

She thought she meant stories of her childhood. Of how she fell into the Underground. Her time living as the hope of the Underground.

And a story on how she decided to eat buttercups and try to get back at humanity the way she did.

"Why does my afterlife have to be so fudging weird?" Chara muttered, surprising herself by how strange it felt to not have a growl in her voice.

She then paused, hearing something. She phazed through the wall, and darted to the window. She was just in time to see something.

An orange light floated in front of the window. It was the orange soul! Bravery! Why was he, the only male soul to fall into the Underground, here? Shouldn't he be back at the castle?

The soul flashed twice, then darted away, heading towards the Ruins. Had a human fallen?

Chara was greatly confused.

"Mm?" Flowey mumbled, and yawned. He turned to Chara. "Why are you staring out the window like that?"

" **Bravery was looking in here,"** Chara growled, still looking out. " **And then he darted towards the Ruins. I think a human has fallen."**

Flowey tilted his head, and then sighed. "The souls are getting restless now," he said softly. "Through my connection with them, I can feel it."

Then, the other four souls zoomed passed the window.

They were quiet for the rest of the night.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Bonus:

"We have to go look!" cried Mike, a hyper teenager who lived in the orphanage. "Emily and Jordan have to be out there somewhere! They could even be inside the mountain!"

"Mike, calm down," Savanna sighed, pushing her glasses up. "We all know that you want to go find them, but we all know the legend about Mount Ebott. Anyone who goes in it's surrounding forest has disappeared. Frisk, Jordan, and now Emily have proved that. Even the police refuse to check it."

"Yeah, but I agree with Mike," Lucy, a cowgirl, said slowly. "We already started preparing. Plus, no one wants to adopt us, so we won't be missed."

"I just hope they fell into the mountain and are being taken care of by monsters," Natalie, the cook of the group, said, packing a satchel full of food. "That could be our only hope right now."

"Even if they aren't," Maria said, packing the clothes that they needed in a suitcase. "They should be surviving pretty well."

"Well then, are we ready?"

"Yeah!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"They could have fallen down here!" Mike said, excited.

"We didn't bring any rope…" Savanna sighed.

"Let's jump down!" Lucy laughed.

She then preceded to jump down. Mike joined her.

"Well… we shouldn't leave them alone, plus I've got the food," Natalie laughed, also jumping down.

"Why are we jumping down a ho-" Natalie got cut off as Savanna pushed her into the hole.

Savanna then proceeded to jump down as well.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **OK! I am sorry this took so long. Sooo… I'm getting a new computer tomorrow. My old one can't really handle World of Warcraft. So yeah. Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter!**

 **~Arana**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. And I've realized that I haven't really described Patience's appearance. And, I'll give you the other souls' appearances. Also, help me figure out if I should do a Gumdrops Q &A, the poll's on my profile.**

 **Patience: shoulder length brown hair, red bow, tanish skin, dark green pants, lighter green sweater. About 4'3. Age before death: 12. Girl.**

 **Bravery: short brown hair (possibly Patience's brother), tanish skin, darkish orange jumpsuit, orange bandanna, orange boxing gloves. About 5'1. Age before death: 14. Boy.**

 **Integrity: long light brown hair, fair skin, pink tutu and ballerina shoes, green sweater. About 4'1. Age before death: 8. Girl.**

 **Perseverance: shoulder length orangeish red hair, tan skin, cloudy glasses, dark grey sweater, greyish purple pants. About 5'2. Age before death: 15. Girl.**

 **Justice: long orangeish brown hair, light tan skin, orange cowboy hat, dark yellow sweater, yellow pants. About 4'6 (without hat). Age before death: 14. Girl.**

 **Kindness: short light brown hair, yellowish skin, green sweater, light green apron, dark green pants. About 6'0. Age before death: 17. Girl.**

 **Oh, and I still don't have my new computer =3=**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 18- How Close to Being Free Again?

Savanna groaned, noticing that she was not that hurt. She had fallen about fifty or sixty feet, but that wasn't surprising to her.

She had landed on the pile consisting of her friends.

Quickly, she rolled off of them, getting some pollen in her nose as she did so~rolling over buttercups. The poor flowers probably were badly damaged.

The second person to get off the pile of the friends was Natalie, who quickly checked on the food. For a moment, she had a frown on her face. "Foods' probably uneatable now," she sighed. "Let's hope that there's food here…"

The next person was Maria, still a little shocked from Savanna pushing her **(yes, I know it was Natalie both being pushed and jumping down, but the person who was supposed to be pushed was Maira)** , but then groaned and stepped away from the other two. "Why did you push me?" she asked, not too rude, but yet with anger.

"You wouldn't have jumped down on your own," Savanna sighed.

Lucy sat up, brushing buttercups off of her. "Why are there buttercups down here?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

"I have no clue," Mike said, also sitting up.

"That's Chara's grave," came the voice of a young child.

As one, the five friends jumped, then turned to see a small ballerina, no older than eight. However, she was see-through, and outlined with dark blue. She bounced over to Maria, into the moonlight, and smiled up at her.

"Don't worry," the young girl said soothingly. "We're here to be your guides. Just, don't mess up Chara's grave too much. She gets mad about it."

Lucy and Mike got off the bed of buttercups, but were amazed on how they weren't damaged that bad.

"Integrity," said the voice of an older child, making everyone turn towards another see-through girl, who pushed up her cloudy glasses and was outlined in purple. "We've got to be more careful. We are considered ghosts, after all. Oh, you went to the other dark blue soul…" The girl walked up to Savanna. "I'm Perseverance, the purple soul. Integrity over there is the dark blue soul. We have long forgotten our names, so we go by our souls' names." She held out her hand. "Welcome to the Underground. Us five 'lost' souls shall be your guides, although Justice and Kindness have gotten way farther than I."

An orange outlined, bandanna-ed boy rushed over to Mike. "It's so great to have another guy here! Do you know how hard it is to live with _five_ females?" he laughed. Noticing Mike's confused face, he shrugged. "I'm Bravery, the orange soul. I was the second soul to fall down here after Chara died. And I'm your-" he poked Mike,"-guide, seeing as you're an orange soul like me!"

Then, a tall, green outlined teen came over, her apron being brushed off. "Don't try to get Bravery hyper, please," she sighed, standing next to Natalie. "He's hard to calm down. I'm Kindness, the green soul. Us green souls are great chiefs, if I may say from your cooking tools."

"I cook for all of us," Natalie said slowly. "But our food got smushed."

Kindness sighed, shaking her head. "Luckily, monster food is edible," she chuckled. "Maybe we could get our 'goat' mom to teach you her special pie recipe."

Then, a cowgirl walked onto the scene, twirling a pistol around her finger, and she was outlined with yellow. "Alright, y'all," she said, her accent heavy. "We've got to get through here. Ah'm Justice, the yellow soul. Now, if ah was the oldest here, ah'd say we'd just beat the monsters who try to fight us until they'd let us go."

"We are not killing or hurting innocent monsters because they attack us," Kindness scolded. "You know what happened two years ago, and we didn't even get to fight with Flowey that time!"

Justice sighed. "Ah know, ah know. It's just ah want to get back at Chara for that. She almost killed our goat momma," she groaned.

The five alive teenagers looked at each other in confusion. Then, a flower with a face appeared between them, startling everyone.

"H-howdy!" the flower said, looking from person to person. "We didn't expect so many humans to fall at once…"

Justice aimed her pistol at the flower. "Stop with the acting, Flowey, we know yer trying to fool us," she growled.

"He's not acting," said a new comer.

Everyone turned to see a light blue outlined girl with a big bow in her hair.

"Patience!" cried the five "lost" souls, running and hugging her.

" **Why are there so many people here!?"** cried a ruby eyed ghost-tailed girl as she floated in, behind her two very familiar faces.

"It's Jordan and Emily!" Mike cried, and then started to laugh. "See, I told you they would be here!"

"We're going to need to explain some things," Jordan sighed, turning back into the room behind them. "Hey Frisk, come on, we're going to need your help over here!"

The five fallen humans were surprised, then startled when a skeleton walked out, waving her gloved hand.

"This is going to be a long day," Savanna sighed, pushing up her glasses.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And that was chapter 18! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Arana**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello folks! Arana here! And I have my new computer, finally! And I have decided! I shall make a Gumdrops Q &A! And now, I say go look at my other poll. Gumdrops still doesn't have a cover, so I'm wondering if I should do a cover art contest. Please help me decide!**

 **Anyways, let's get to the reviews:**

 **Lynja Fairy: Good pun! And sorry about the cliffhanger. Here's the next part!**

 **JunebugPokemon: Gaster kinda has a font. It's just not one that requires a voice. You see, he was born with a transparent purple half of his soul, meaning he wasn't equal amounts of perseverance and magic, and his mom's soul was half determination. His body was able to survive birth and grow to adulthood, but he was… how to put this… a goopy mess. His font is Wing Dings, and he's used it since birth basically. He didn't get to learn sign language, although his parents told any monster that asked about his font that it was his own little version of sign language. Any other skeletons knew the truth, but at the time few monsters knew about skeletions' souls having human traits. About fourteen skeleton souls could have broken the barrier, however there were only six adult and four child skeletons.**

 **And now, to the chapter!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 19- Random Tidbits 2!

As it seemed, Chara stopped her fighting with Patience. Of course, as the light blue soul was busying herself with explaining things to the other souls and helping with fixing up the Ruins, it was expected for the moment.

Who was she fighting with now? Justice. At more that one time there was the sound of gunfire from the cowgirl, however not doing any damage to Chara as the dark red ghost did not have a soul.

It took Kindness and Integrity to break it up every time, but as the five new pairs separated to different areas of the Underground to bunker down in, the fighting would wait till the morning.

However, the souls would still be in touch with each other through Flowey, who seemed to serve as a Skype chat for the six souls. To say the least, this was always the case after Flowey became Omega Flowey during Frisk's finale pacifist run, and he was used to it.

So, when he gasped in shock suddenly, Jordan and Frisk were worried.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, um," Flowey said, seemingly trying to grasp the words. "Natalie learned about mom's pie recipes and apparently likes snail pie."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, confused in why anyone would make a pie out of snails, and equally confused at how Natalie could like it. He shot a glance at Frisk, who stuck her tongue out in distaste~how she even had a tongue baffled Jordan even more.

"I've had it once," Frisk said slowly. "Not a good thing to eat."

Jordan decided to not question that~Frisk probably had more experience with these things due to her apparent multitude of Resets.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Emily and Patience were helping the few monsters in the Ruins clean up some rubble~a entryway had collapsed~to save a poor Whimsun, who had gotten himself caught in the debris.

The Froggits all croaked to each other, each carrying a load of rubble on their backs as they hopped from the collapsed entryway to the pile of debris in the corner. What they were saying was lost to Emily, but not to Patience who would remark some of what they said to her, as the light blue soul obviously had spent quite a lot of time in the Ruins, resulting in her learning the language of Froggits.

As right now, the light blue soul tilted her head as she picked up another small piece of rubble~the souls all had physical forms, although they were see-through~as on Froggit croaked in what seemed to be joy. "They found a wing over there," the girl stated, rushing over to the Froggits and grabbing more rubble.

Emily also rushed over, picking up the larger pieces of purple rock and giving them to the line of Froggits.

However, when they cleared the rubble from the poor body of the Whimsun, the poor little guy coughed once, twice, and then dissolved into dust.

Emily stood speechless, looking at the pile with both confusion and a deep sense of sadness, for they obviously hadn't gotten to the poor monster in time. This was the first time she had seen a monster die, and she hadn't truly believed that what Toriel said about monsters turning into dust when they died.

A few moments later, all the Froggits emitted an odd sound~a croon. Emily shot a glance at them, as a Loox appeared on the scene with some more help.

"Shoot," the Loox cried. "We didn't make it in time… We should probably ask for someone to come fix up the Ruins…"

Emily looked at the Loox, who was only a child. He seemed… strangely calm about this. Then, she thought back on what Frisk had explained to her.

Chara had taken control over Frisk, and was committing genocide over and over during the Resets. So, this Looxs probably had seen the deaths of many monsters, and was probably a little distant from it.

Emily shook herself out of her thoughts, and started to slowly walk towards Toriel's home, Patience trailing her.

The goat mom needed to know about this.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **And that's all I got.**

 **~Arana**


	21. Rant Chapter

**Hey guys. Yeah, if you saw the Gumdrops Q &A that was posted earlier, it's been taken down. Why? Because there is a rule:**

 **Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**

 **Like seriously? Whoever made this rule is not on my good side. I think that Q &As are OK, but to be put with the others in this rule is kinda odd. I get the CYA and the you based, but Q&As have a good effect for authors like me.**

 **They can help with writer's block. With people giving you certain questions, it can give you inspiration.**

 **It's a fun thing for both author and reader. Seeing a character you love answer your question is great, and will allow you to feel a bit closer to that character.**

 **But, apparently, the staff of this site don't want this sort of thing. I see it all the time, but apparently a group called Critics United will find your story and notify them, resulting in it either being taken down or getting you banned.**

 **Now, I took the story down myself, since I want to keep working on this story. I'm sorry for those who were excited for it, but it had to go.**

 **~Arana**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hello folks! Arana here, and this will be a short chapter.**

 **If you didn't read the 'Rant' I posted yesterday, let me give you the short version:**

 **I posted a Q &A for this story, got warned by badDRUMMERboy15, and deleted the Q&A in fear of being in risk of being banned. There is a rule saying there is to be no interactive stories, which they included Q&As in.**

 **Anyways, I need your help! I have officially run out of ideas. This could be the last chapter of the story for a long time, unless I get new ideas. This is where YOU come in. I need you to send me PMs with YOUR ideas. Make them funny, sad, awkward, just about anything! If it catches my interest, I shall notify whose idea made it to the story.**

 **Do you want to see our story have a fan made cover art? Me too! However, I did a cover art contest before, but no one entered. SO, I want your opinion. Should I reopen the cover art contest? Poll voting ends on 11/1/16. Go check out my profile for the poll.**

 **And now, this is out of the way, to the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 20- Breaking the Barrier

A mass of monsters, souls, and humans stood in front of the Barrier. In the front was Flowey, no longer in his flower pot. Behind him, was Frisk. To her left, the seven human-soul pairs stood at the ready. Behind them, was Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. Behind them seemed to be the entire Underground, everyone hoping for the best but preparing for the worse.

Frisk signaled the human-soul pairs to begin what they had trained for~human magic. It had been at least a month since Savanna and the others had fallen in, each learning from their companions about their souls' magics. Even Jordan and Chara, under the watchful eyes of Frisk and Flowey, whom were the "experts" on determination's magic, for this moment.

Almost in sync, the souls of the humans appeared, followed by the lost souls shifting into their souls' forms. Even Chara had mastered this. The lost souls floated just above their human counterparts. Then, a string, colored accordingly, connected them together, then to the monsters behind them. Frisk was connected to Jordan. Toriel to Emily. Papyrus to Natalie. Alphys to Savanna. Sans to Maria. Undyne to Lucy. And Asgore to Mark.

Why did this happen? The Barrier had already took a blow from the magic of the human-soul pairs without aid of the monsters, and still stood. Their magic was too weak.

Flowey, too, was connected to the souls. Small, white vine-like threads connected him to the lost souls. He seemed to glow, and a small, white upside down heart appeared in front of him. It wasn't big enough to be a full monster soul, but big enough to allow him to use strong magic.

Then, there was a flash of light. A loud _crack_ filled the air. Then, the air's quality changed. It wasn't stuffy, nor humid, any longer. A gentle breeze entered the room where the barrier once stood. The sunset's glow reached those in front of the gathering.

A cry broke out from the gathered monsters. However, the cry paused, as Flowey seemed to be… missing. Then, a small boss monster sat up, surprise across his face.

Toriel and Asgore were the first to react to this young boss monster. They bolted over to him, giving him a big bear hug, and laughed with clear joy and unconditional love.

The human-soul pairs looked on in awe, and, in Chara's case, a flash of a small smile. They had not expected this to happen, of course.

Frisk looked over to Sans and Papyrus, who both were a tad dazed. Sans, whose smile seemed to be missing for a moment, gave her a wide, genuine grin. Papyrus gave out a loud whoop of joy, then seemed to ask about Asriel, by the sound of him asking his brother why there was another "clone" of Asgore.

Undyne looked over to Alphys with a big grin on her face. The smaller dinosaur looked back up at her, nervousness fading for the moment. Behind her, the Amalgamates, who were joined by their respected, and large, families, looked on in earnest hope.

Mettaton, Napstablook, and the Mad "Robot" (he had finally agreed to getting a robotic body, to make his cousins happy) hugged, although Mad seemed to be doing it half-heartedly.

The rest of the monsters? They resumed their cry of joy, and hope, as the sunset's light faded.

They were finally free.


	23. Chapter 21

**Hello guys! Turns out this story will not end for a while! And, just a reminder.**

 **If you have an idea for the story, DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW. I am unsure if that counts as an interactive story, so just PM it to me. That makes it easier.**

 **I still need you to vote on the poll about the cover art contest. It WILL end on the 1st of November. So far, the votes say I should remake the cover art contest. So, if you, too, wish to see the contest reopen, or even want to enter, go look at the poll.**

 **Do you want to help the story reach areas like Tumbler and Devianart? Do you want to see the story become a comic? Do you think you can do it? I'm looking for a comic artist! I think that more people would take a look at the original story, so if you want to help me, shoot me a PM! Oh, and make sure, that if you do get the OK to make a comic, to tell the viewers who the original story belongs to.**

 **Are you an animation maker? Want to make some animations featuring the Gumdrops story? Well, I'm giving the OK for it! Just remember, tell those who see it that the original story belongs to me.**

 **Now, on to the story! Wait~I forgot something. I had an idea! So, now to the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 21- Surface Dwellers

It had been two months since monsters had reached the Surface. They weren't expecting to be accepted straight away by humans, but they also weren't expecting the reactions they got from the small town of Ebott Village, where the orphanage stood.

Many of the humans there embraced the monster folk. A lot of the kids happily joined the monster kids in games.

The orphans especially accepted the monsters, as many sympathetic monster families adopted some of these poor children.

However, there was one small group that outright disdained the monsters, even though the ambassadors showed them there was nothing wrong. The AMHU, or Anti-Monster Humans United. The name sounded like something that Asgore would come up with.

Yes, the ambassadorship was split between the human-soul pairs, as well as Frisk and Asriel. Frisk taught the ambassadors all her pacifist tricks~she had been ambassador quite a few times, and usually there'd be something different on the Surface each Reset that she'd have to get over.

Why was Asriel an ambassador? Well, there were times where Asgore was extremely busy with the project of the first monster town of the Surface. Sometimes, even Toriel couldn't make it~she and Asgore got back together for Asriel's sake, somehow rekindling their old love for each other~due to conferences at her school. So, as Asriel seemed to mature quickly~growing as tall as Frisk in a mere week, his black, scar-like markings growing in the next week~he was given the role.

Chara no longer was a problem, no longer hating everything and such. In fact, she and the other lost souls were given robotic bodies, built by Alphys, to make the ambassadors' work easier. As Chara was the oldest lost soul, having been two when monsters were sealed away, she was the one who reminded angry humans about how the whole murdering innocent children thing could have been prevented very easily if two things had not occurred.

For one, the entire mess could have been avoided if humans had never sealed monsters away in the first place. Second was that humans had not killed Asriel when he had brought her human body to the golden flowers of her village.

To say the least, that always quieted down the angry folk.

Frisk seemed to benefit from living on the Surface. Everyday, she'd practice more with her magic and determination blood. She even managed to create working wings for herself~six bones were the frame of each wing, with determination becoming leathery fabric~which she used daily, trying to get her stamina up.

However, she still could not summon a Gasterblaster. She had yet to figure out how Sans did it. There was some trick, but it may also be that it was a family thing. Still, she managed to make a replica blaster, which was unable to actually do the blasting part as of yet, out of her determination. Sans had been impressed, and amused, when she show him this blaster, but still pointed out that it had to actually blast things to count as a Gasterblaster.

These days, the Dreemurr family was rather large, as Toriel and Asgore had officially adopted those who had fallen into the Underground after the first month on the Surface.

Life was great, but eventually everyone noticed something off. Sans especially.

It was as if something… dark was watching them. At any moment, the thing could strike, it seemed.

This hadn't been the first time Frisk had felt this foreboding feeling. The first time was when that door had appeared in Waterfall, and that goopy creature~she was unsure what exactly it had once been, although it's hands formed into strange symbols. She had then read up about it, in the Ruins library, figuring out that it had been a font called "Wingdings."

So, now that she knew more about this creature, with it's strange font, she concluded that it had been a skeleton once. However, asking Sans and Papyrus about this skeleton got very interesting reactions.

Papyrus would look around, struggling for words, before he'd sigh and admit that he recognized the font Wingdings as a skeleton one, but he did not remember who it was used by.

Sans? He'd give Frisk the look. The look was when his pupil lights would disappear, giving him a very creepy look with his unusually strained smile~Sans was usually very happy, his smiles genuine~as he'd tell her this: "please don't ask about that, kid." He never called her kid after her "first death," as her official, no-reset death was now called.

Still, she got some info from Chara, who remembered that there had been a skeleton who was the royal scientist for a time. She only could recall that, unfortunately, but no more.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk sighed, breathing in the moldy smell of Waterfall as the group passed it on the River Person's boat.

The River Person had decided to stay in the Underground, as they felt relaxed there.

"Here's your stop," the River Person said softly. "Come again. Tra la la."

Frisk stepped off the boat, hearing the crunch of snow under her boots. She then trudged off into Snowdin, where a few monsters still lived.

As she trudged towards the Ruins, she greeted those who called out to her. However, she kept the chats short.

Why was she down here? She was going to the library of the Ruins. She distinctly remembered a book with a black cover with a title written in Wingdings. So, she was going to go grab it.

When Frisk finally made it to the library, she was surprised to see that the book lied on the dusty table, opened to the first page of the book, which was surprisingly not written in Wingdings. In fact, it had no words at all, just a picture of the Delta Ruin, however it was off.

The circle in the center was a heart, red on one side, white on the other. The wings were a light red, and the three triangles were different shades of brown. The background of the picture was like a starry night sky, however it was black instead of indigo, and the stars looked way too hazy to actually be stars.

Frisk tilted her head, and turned the page. Then the next, and the next. Her pupils went from white ovals to red, oval rings, her magic taking ahold of the book and turning the pages for her while she frantically summoned her determination hands to pull the other book~the one about skeleton fonts~off the shelf. She then flipped through the pages of that book too.

Both were barren of words.

Then, darkness seemed to ooze down the walls, and a haunted laugh filled the air.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Frisk jumped into a sitting position, finding that she was at her home, in her bed. Moonlight poured in through the window. Jordan, Chara, and Asriel were still asleep.

What had been that dream? Frisk could only recall two things: she had been looking for that book with the WingDings title, and that Delta Ruin. Had it been something trying to warn her? Something to do with the author of that book?

Well, she knew one thing for certain. She wasn't going to go get that book in the morning.

Frisk sighed, and lied back down, shifting into a comfortable position. Soon, she fell asleep.

In a place that no one knew existed, a goopy skeleton furrowed his brow. He, too, had seen Frisk's dream. But, it hadn't been of his doing.

He looked over, remembering his… visitor.

The paint splattered skeleton was in thought, the goopy skeleton realized. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"I gotta warn Core Frisk," the paint splatter skeleton sighed. "This isn't Error we're dealing with. I'll come back to check on you later. Bye Gaster."

The skeleton took his oversize paintbrush and seemingly painted the floor. Then, he jumped into it.

Gaster stood there, awfully confused. But he knew one thing for certain, he needed to get out of the Void.


	24. Chapter 22

**Hello guys! Arana here. And once again, thank you badDRUMMERboy15 for something.**

 **You guys can post your ideas in the reviews~but I can't quote them in the chapters I use them in. I will tell you who has inspired me, but not what they said.**

 **Anyways, I have worked on Frisk's design! Go check it out, my Devianart page is FannatheUnifurian. Go check out my other things, too!**

 **And now, to the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 22- Frisk's Birthday

Ink strode down the bustling streets of the Omega Timeline. Everyone here was a refugee, their original timelines having been destroyed by Error~or this new threat.

Recently, the TPU, or the Timeline Patrol Unit, had discovered an alarming rate of refugees from corrupted timelines~there had been glitching, black goop here and there, but the world itself would be deteriorating.

Ink had also run into this goop, but was surprisingly unable to do anything to it. It rendered him powerless, and he had been caught in a sticky situation when, surprisingly, Error had rescued him from drowning in the goop.

Ink was still recovering from that incident.

Still, the goop seemed to do something that Error would not~warn the Frisk or Chara (whoever was the main human) about its eventual arrival. However, the warning that that new timeline~it was older than they had originally thought, although it apparently showed up on Science's timeline tracter about four Omega Timeline days ago~was rather… disturbing.

For one, that skeleton Frisk had picked up a book with the Delta Ruin… not the one that most timelines had, besides the originally timelines of Ink, Error, Core Frisk, and Fresh, as well as the Omega Timeline, but the one that was, in fact, the True Delta Ruin. It was a rare sight to see it, as it had long been smudged or destroyed in most timelines~or not even there is some cases.

But, even the timeline the goop had warned didn't have the True Delta Ruin.

Ink truly had to warn Core Frisk about this.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Six years later, Frisk was walking towards a local mall, being greeted by the people around her.

Frisk sighed, pulling her hood up in an action to divert attention from herself.

It was, of course, her birthday, but she was gosh darn tired of everyone one~be it monster or human~she met wishing her a happy birthday.

But then again, it was her Sixteenth birthday after all. The whole reason she was going to the local mall was because Mettaton had managed to get a great fashion designer from France to come and help give Frisk a new dress, with the Delta Ruin on it of course.

Finally making it to the mall, Frisk snuck inside. She was soon greeted by Napstablook~who she was grateful to meet~who then led her to a seemingly closed shop, which she was surprised to be pulled inside.

In there was Mettaton and the fashion designer. In a few moments, all the boys~besides Mettaton, because he was still a female ghost at heart, so he was allowed to stay~as the designer ushered Frisk into an outfit that was a tad tight, so that the measurements could be taken.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After what seemed to be a few hours (although it was only one hour) of measuring, sewing, and trying on different outfits, Frisk was happy to find that the designer had taken account her likes and dislikes.

The outfits that the designer made for her all were perfect~some with hoods, some that made her disconnected neck (her head floated over what would be her neck had a piece of bone was not missing) a tad more natural looking.

However, her new daily dress seemingly took everything into account~the hood, cloak tie, Delta Ruin, and even new gloves. It fit snuggly on her, and even her hands were covered by the long sleeves.

"What do you think, darling?" Mettaton cooed as Frisk tried on a dress for formal occasions.

"These outfits are perfect!" Frisk cried, a wide smile on her face.

"Well, let's hope the others think so too," Mettaton laughed, then quickly realized that Frisk was as red as a tomato.

Frisk, who didn't tell this often, had a crush on one certain skeleton. Sans.

It wasn't that well known yet, but Mettaton had managed to get it out of her about a year ago. In fact, Mettaton was the only one besides Asriel, Chara, and Jordan who knew about her crush.

Mettaton got control of his laughter very quickly, aware that the fashion designer was raising an eyebrow.


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Arana here. Happy Halloween!**

 **Anyways…**

 **Do you want to help the story spread and eventually become one of the more well know stories? Well, I'm giving the OK on things! Comics, animations, fanart, you name it, I'm allowing it! So, get started on your amazing fan works!**

 **Want to help me think of ideas for the story? Put your's in a review! If I like it, I'll use it as a base for a chapter and say who inspired me!**

 **And, tomorrow's the last day for the poll! If you want to help me think of if I should reopen the cover art contest, go look at my profile page and help me decide!**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 23- Seventy-Two Days

It had been seventy-two months in the universe now dubbed '"Gumdrops," or seventy-two days in the Omega Timeline. _Seventy-two_ freaking days, and the group assigned to watching over it were growing restless about it.

The leader of the group was a twenty year old or so woman, with redish-brown hair and ruby red eyes. Her sweater consisted of aspects from both Frisk's and Chara's, while her jeans were plain, and her boots were a dull brown. From time to time, her legs would change to a poofy, red, cloud-like tail as she'd go up to the top of the room to grab this or that. On her shoulder~although seemingly attached to her arm~was a Flowey, with the six souls seemingly painted on his petals. Every now and then, he'd go down to the woman's wrist, reading at what she'd read. In total, this was exactly _one_ person, albit she had a total of eight souls~one of every human soul, and a monster soul~as she was a fusion between Frisk, Chara, Flowey, and the six souls. She went by Rose Dreemurr.

The group also had a librarian, whom was a skeleton. His only glowing pupil would glance up at another skeleton in the room every so often. His hood covered his head, and he constantly pushed up his glasses. He was Goth, child of Geno and Reaper. **(Yes, I am part of this shipping.)**

The skeleton that Goth was constantly checking went by the name of Palette. He had flowers seemingly painted on his face, and on his cap were two flowers similar to Flowey. He was the child of Ink and Dream.

Next to him was his half-brother, Paper Jam, otherwise known as PJ. Contrast to his half-sibling's white bones, his bones were black. His eyes were constantly changing, similar to his father Ink. His skull seemed to glitch a little, but instead of squares being missing, pieces of ink floated there. PJ was the child of Ink, and unfortunately, Error. Many of the folk in the Omega Timeline bullied him, but his friends and half-brother would always rescue him.

And then there was the group's last member… who was right now in the fountain, which was the only thing allowing the poor guy to live since it had the nutrients he needed to live… was Fresh. He was known as the parasite of the multiverse~many Sanses tried to keep away from him~but was just a hurt fellow that had to take over a Sans as a host because it was one of the only reasons he was alive. Right now, the group was trying to figure out a way to give Fresh a host body that would not dust, but would also give the multicolored creature a way to work on things.

"I can't believe there's so little on the True Delta Ruin…" Rose sighed, closing a book. "We only have that little tidbit from the book from my timeline. 'The Angel shall break free of the grasp of darkness, and set those bellow them free.' That could mean me, or Toucan, or anyone with the power to create wings."

PJ brought out the picture of the True Delta Ruin. "But, it has to be someone with this kind of soul," he said, pointing to the heart. "Which could be from a handful of timelines. Most prominently, Gumdrops, as the Frisk there has a soul just like it, and she can create wings."

"But," Goth sighed. "She can do little at the moment. If your guess is true, then the reason that the goop hasn't infected Gumdrops just yet is due to that Frisk being there. It has to lure her out first."

"Which is highly unlikely that that will happen," Palette said with a small glance towards Rose. "However, this goop could be attached to Glitch, so he may have to go there himself."

Who was Glitch? He was the Gaster from Rose's timeline, and the destroyer of it. Although he was not yet linked to the goop, he had taken down a handful of timeline as of yet. Of course, Glitch had recently went off the Omega Timeline's radar, instead letting Nightmare~Dream's brother~do the dirty work.

To say the least, they needed to act fast.


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Arana here…. With the group from last chapter?**

 **(Surprised screeches come from behind Arana, although one sounded like hiccuping)**

 **And that's there reaction to OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween.**

 **Anyways, the poll on my profile is now closed. And, I am happy to say, the Cover Art Contest is up and running! Just go to my Devianart page, FannatheUnifurian, and go look at the journal entry that is the contest. This will end next Friday, so do your best!**

 **Hey, you wanna help with the spread of Gumdrops? Make some fan art! Write a fanfic! Make a comic! Just make sure to tell people who the original story belongs to.**

 **I need help! I want to make a theme for Frisk, but I am horrible at making music. I was feeling like a mix of His Theme, Heartache,** **Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap, Undertale, Finale, Don't Give Up, Hopes and Dreams/Save the World/Last Goodbye, and Megalovania. If you can make this happen, please make it and send me the end result. I wish to hear it!**

 **Do you want to help create Gumdrops? Have an idea you'd like to see the cast play out? Put it a review! If it inspires me, the chapter it's in shall have your name in it.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 24- Experiments

"hey, undyne," Sans said as he walked into the room of the house~the Dreemurr family had allowed Frisk's close monster friends live in the mansion they had somehow managed to afford~and noticed the fish monster. "have you seen frisk?"

"I think she and Alphys went down to the lab to test out some of Frisk's abilities in the Determination-Magic Wing," Undyne said with a roll of her eye. "And Frisk asked that when I saw you, to send you down there."

"oh," Sans chuckled. "thanks."

One of the first things that the new residents of the mansion did was remodel some of the basement floors~there was more than one floor in the basement~into a lab, split into a eight wings: Determination, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance, and Magic. Each of the fallen children went to each respectful wing, while the monsters went to the Magic Wing to practice.

However, as Frisk was a special case, they made it so that parts of the Magic and Determination Wings would overlap, creating the DM Wing. This was so Frisk could practice her magic abilities as well as her determination-blood reservoirs. Frisk, who had been practicing ever since she discovered her powers, did not really wanted monsters to be splattered with her determination, so she would practice in a enclosed lab space.

Alphys, who would keep track of most achievements Frisk achieved. She also did some research on ways to help Frisk grow in her abilities~even giving her a shot of determination, with the consent of Toriel.

That had caused Frisk to feel like she was on fire, but had greatly upped her resistance to loss of determination, as well as boosting her HP.

So, as Sans took the elevator down to the Determination and Magic wings~they were on the same floor~he thought of why Frisk and Alphys would need him there. Sure, he did have some resistance to determination~most skeletons did, although not as much as Frisk~he usually kept away from it.

When he did finally get to the DM Wing's main room, he saw that Frisk and Alphys were waiting for him.

"Finally!" Frisk cried, laughing. "We've been waiting for thirty minutes for you!"

"what do you need my help for?" Sans chuckled with a tilt of his head.

"We need some samples of your magic," Alphys laughed, her stutter barely there. "For our next experiment."

Sans raised a brow. "ok," he said, summoning a few bones, which were immediately grabbed by Frisk…

...who then went into the Determination chamber, placing the bones in a large bin, which had some of her own bones in it.

"uh," Sans said, confused. "what do you need samples of my magic for?"

"Just watch," Alphys said, already scribbling down notes.

So, Sans watched through the thick glass, as Frisk summoned a pretty large glob of determination…. And put it in the bin with the bones.

In moments, all the bones melted down into a large, white goop. Frisk then created a large stirring spoon with her determination, using her red hands to stir the stuff while a second pair of red hands brought over a mold.

A mold that was in the shape of a Gasterblaster.

"is she doing what i think she's doing?" Sans said, almost nervously.

"She's trying to improve on her blaster," Alphys sighed.

Sans felt a eerie cold in his bones. Frisk was dead set on making her own Gasterblaster~and now he knew just why she had needed samples of his magic.

She had figured out it was a family thing.

So, with a sense of dread, he watched as she carefully poured the white goop into the blaster mold. Once it was full, she managed to mold what was left of the goop into bone shapes, then somehow separated the determination from the magic. She did the same with the blaster, and in moments she was able to hold the bones without them melting.

Then, the bones disappeared, and Frisk started to take the mold of the blaster.

Sans looked at Alphys, who was still scribbling notes. How she even allowed this to go on was beyond him, but Sans just shifted his gaze back into the chamber.

Just in time to see the blaster, with red magic, blast a target set up at the back of the room.

Sans then did something he normally didn't do~not since the first few Resets.

He fainted.


	27. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, Arana here! Are you guys working on your entries for the Cover Art Contest? I hope so! (Cuz I want to see the community put some work into this story) Anyways…**

 **Last chapter, I said what I thought what Frisk's theme should be a mix of. Now, I want you guys to actually do your own idea for her theme. If you want, that is. So, I want you guys to make a theme for Frisk, and send me it by November 22th, my birthday. It would be a great birthday present for me to hear you guys try to make Gumdrops be among the greatest AUs out there. So, if you want, work on your version of Frisk's theme now!**

 **OK, so this is my birthday month. As I just said, I would love to see more people enjoy Gumdrops the way people on here do~this story has almost reached 22,000 views alone! (I'm kinda surprised about that) This has shown me that my dream of becoming an author is within my grasp.**

 **I am going to audition a story for a thing at my school tomorrow. And… I have stagefright. Part of me is scared, but I want to see how much people like the story. Wish me luck~although, I should put a chapter up tomorrow.**

 **Do you wish to make some fanart for this story? Then do so! I'd love to see how talented you guys are, even if you use bases and MS Paint! I don't care how it looks, I just want to see you guys enjoy this story in your own ways!**

 **Likewise, I am now allowing you guys to make fanfics based in the Gumdrops universe! Just remember to say who originally created this though. SO, now you guys can make silly things, using this story as a base! I'd love to see your ideas, it might even help me get inspired! So, even if you make trollfics, go make them!**

 **And now, finally, to the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 25- Errors

" **hmm,"** said a glitching, black boned skeleton. " **this is odd."**

This was Error, whom was once the most terrifying Multiverse villain. Now he was seeing why Ink always wanted to protect the "dirty glitches," due to a little… incident… that had happened some time ago.

Which, to Error's great confusion, was the birth of Paper Jam.

Error was now trying his best to get on the good side of Ink~with the help of Blueberry, Edge, and Swap Papyrus, of course~so he could help PJ control some of the abilities that the kid had inherited from the glitching skeleton.

Most prominently, the blue strings and the portals.

Although he was not yet allowed to be in the Omega Timeline~Core Frisk was still a tad worried about that if the glitching skeleton reverted to his more glitched state, he'd attack everyone~but was allowed to see PJ every once and awhile thanks to an old friend of his.

Error Frisk.

E.F. (pronounced ef) was her Multiverse nickname~everyone needed one due to the fact that there was a lot of different versions of each and every person~which she used with dignity. She, unlike Error, had stayed a pacifist after the corruption of their timeline, helping those like her in every way she could. It wasn't until Ink had met E.F. that Error was even aware of her existence~he had thought that everyone from his timeline was gone.

One of the many ways to tell if E.F. was watching you was the scent of Butterscotch-cinnamon pie in the air. She didn't always appear to those who managed to figure out she was there, instead helping from hidden places~pushing a Frisk who had a crush on a Sans was one of her favorite things to do.

E.F. loved to help couples who were meant to be to get together.

Error now had an actual house to live in in the Anti-Void. He had his own room, E.F. had her's, and Blueberry and his family had their own section of the house to themselves. There were about five guest rooms~sometimes, Blueberry would bring a whole bunch of folk over to help them get to know the better side of Error~and a total of ten bathrooms. It's kitchen had everything that was needed; the dining room could seat forty; Error had a dark "man" cave; and there were even art rooms. The front had it's own yard, complete with many different types of flowers from all over the Multiverse~buttercups, golden flowers, roses, Echo Flowers, just about anything in the Multiverse~as well as a few trees here and there. The fence was really a hedge line; in fact, there was even a hedge maze! There was a small garden in the back~E.F. took care of it~a pool, and a large sandbox for kids to play in.

PJ was the one who had came up with the house idea, and then asked Ink to make it a reality. Ink, who had been apprehensive about being close to Error~that incident had really done a number on Ink, sadly~but also wanted to see the glitched skeleton be comfortable in the Anti-Void.

Error was actually happy about this, as everything in the house did not reject his code, which was rare in the Multiverse.

Anyways, the thing he was confused about was that he could not enter the Gumdrops universe~only it's Void, which he did not really want to do. It was as if the timeline had a protective shield around itself, powered by an unknown source.

And that shield had let E.F. in, but not Error. But, then again, E.F.'s code wasn't that damaged, unlike Error's.

E.F. had told Error a lot of things about the timeline~there were a total of seven humans, seven robots, three boss monsters, and a skeleton in the Dreemurr family. The Dreemurrs lived in a mansion, with the Frisk's closest monster friends.

It had been a total of seventy-two months since Gumdrops universe had been discovered by Ink~who also could not get into the timeline proper. After hearing that the black goop~something that Error was virtually powerless against~had warned the Frisk there made Error suspicious. Why hadn't the goop attacked yet? Was the barrier around the timeline proper that strong?

The sound of the door opening brought Error out of his thoughts.

" _ **Hey, Error,"**_ E.F. sighed, straightening her one-size-too-big sweater as she walked into the room. Although she looked like a kid still, she was really an adult. " _ **The Gumdrops universe still not letting you in?"**_

" **nope,"** Error said, glitching a little. " **why does it let you in but not me?"**

" _ **Probably because I'm a Frisk,"**_ E.F. said with a laugh.

" **probably,"** Error agreed.


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Big news!**

 **There's a fan club for this story on Devianart! It's known as the GumdropsFanClub, so go check it out.**

 **Something's wrong with the review page… again. I can't read two reviews as of right now. So, to those two reviewers, I will get to those when they finally appear!**

 **Also, to whitefri2z, this is how I see E.F. as. Here's a little thing I came up some time ago, and can help you with your theory on her:**

 **Every universe is in a multiverse, correct? Well, isn't a multiverse one big universe? Can it be in it's own multiverse? My answer: HECK YEAH. So, your multiverse is still cannon to your story, while mine is cannon to mine!**

 **Today I'm going to audition for a thing at school. (;3;) I am nervous, but I am so doing this. It can help in the long run! Anyways, wish me luck!**

 **And, now, to the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 26- The Book

Frisk jumped awake, landing on the floor with a thump, which woke up Jordan, Chara, and Asriel. For a moment, Frisk lied there, panting.

She had another dang nightmare about that freaking book.

"Mmm…" Jordan groaned, rubbing his eyes. "You OK (yawn) Frisk?"

"Y-yeah," Frisk sighed, rubbing at a small crack on her hand and using healing magic on it. "Just a nightmare."

"'Bout what?" Chara asked.

"For some reason, the only thing I remember is that one black book with the title written in Wingdings," Frisk sighed.

"Maybe (yawn) you should go look at it," Asriel mumbled. "To see what it's about."

"I guess, but I'm not going alone," Frisk sighed. "In my dream, I think I was alone. Will you guys come with me?"

"You know mom will want Sans to come with us," Chara snorted. "It'll give you a chance to hang out with him." Chara then chuckled at Frisk's reaction.

"Frisk?" Jordan said, looking wide awake.

"What?"

"Some determination is bubbling from your scar."

Startled, Frisk looked down at her hand, seeing the scar was glowing red. "Shoot, I must'of used it in the dream," she groaned. Now she was feeling an urge to get the whole attack mode out of her system. "I'll go down to the DM Wing and let it out."

"Be careful down there…" Jordan yawned, then went back to sleep.

Likewise, so did Asriel.

"I'll go down with you," Chara sighed, get up and unplugging her charge cord from the wall~Alphys was still working on a battery that would run on determination. "So you have some company."

"Thanks, Chara," Frisk said with a smile.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After they had managed to get down to the DM Wing, Frisk and Chara went over to the determination chamber, finding it locked. Chara groaned, seeing as Alphys probably was the last one down here.

"Don't worry," Frisk chuckled, summoning a red key. "I made sure to keep the spare with me at all times."

Chara gave her a look.

After unlocking the room, Frisk and Chara went it, closing the door behind them. They did this often, as if either one of them had a nightmare they'd go talk about it or release pent up anger on practice dummies.

Chara was not like monsters, so she could withstand Frisk's determination-blood.

As Frisk was doing her stretches~she had to before she used her determination, or she'd cramp~an odd scent filled the room.

"Why do I smell B'Scotch Pie?" Frisk asked, using the shorten version of the pie name that was usually used in her inventory.

Chara sniffed the air. "I have no clue," she snorted.

"Oh, that's because I'm here," said the voice of a young child, startling both of them.  
They turned to see a child who looked suspiciously like Frisk once did, although the kid's colors were off. Instead of yellowish skin, their skin was a peach; their hair was a navy blue; their shirt was lime green and orange; their pants were brown; they're boots were red; and there was the word ERROR all over the kid's body.

"What in the name of the Angel above?!" Chara swore, surprising Frisk as she had never heard Chara say that before.

"Erhm, who are you?" Frisk asked.

"I am you," the kid said, pointing at Frisk. "with a slightly corrupted code. Don't worry, I'm a pacifist."

"How can you be me?" Frisk asked.

"And what's this about a code?" Chara asked.

"Well, I'm from outside your universe," the kid asked. "And everyone has a code. Anyways, I'm Error Frisk, or E.F.. At the moment, your universe is only letting me in for some odd reason."

"OK…" Frisk said slowly. "Why are you here?"

"Because of your nightmare," E.F. said. "It's the second warning you've received regarding the safety of this universe. Us in the TPU are awfully confused on why the goop hasn't attacked yet."

"Woah, woah, woah," Frisk said sharply. "How do you know about my dream?"

"I was with your Gaster in the Void," E.F. said slowly. "He's been keeping an eye on you since you stopped Resetting. Anyways, that book with the WingDing title is very important to the TPU, as it might have information on our greatest enemy."

Chara tilted her head. "And why are you telling us this?" she asked.

"Because you two are the 'players' of your universe," E.F. chuckled. "Meaning, you two control what's going on around you. You see, since I'm the only one who can get into your timeline proper, I'm going to have to get the book to Rose, who's a friend of mine, so she can decipher it. But, I my code barely is able to work with this universe's code. I can't get to the book, trust me I've tried, without you guys with me."

"Well, we were planning on getting it anyways," Chara snorted.

"We'll help you get the book," Frisk sighed.

"Thanks," E.F. said with a tilt of her head. "I'll meet you in Toriel's house."

And then, white boxes surrounded the kid. When they disbursed, E.F. was gone.


	29. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Arana here, with some news on the Cover Art Contest.**

 **Thanks to MachUPB, I have realized that not everyone has a Devianart account. And… that Devianart doesn't have guest things. (=3=') Anyways, I suggest that if you don't have one, to make one. Even if you don't plan on using it, there are a lot of people who use this (like the AskTheSanses people) for their Asks. If you've heard of Devianart as a bad site, guess again as a lot of talented people use this site. It works kinda like Tumbler, so it's easy to use.**

 **I'd like to know if you guys have come up with ideas for Frisk's theme! I'd honestly love to hear them, seeing as my idea was a little too long…**

 **Want to help Gumdrops reach Tumbler? Post something about it! I've given the OK for any kind of work that uses Gumdrops as a base, but with one rule: Make sure to mention who was the original creator.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 27- Books

Although the group was used to Sans's shortcuts, going through them was quite a strange experience when they returned to the Underground. As Chara didn't want to go through Waterfall, the group had opped to use a shortcut to Snowdin from Hotland. Still, the unusual chill of passing through the shortcut was a little disturbing.

"So, someone's meeting us down here?" Asriel asked when Frisk and Chara explained why they were doing it that day.

"Yeah," Frisk sighed. "And she was talking about timelines. Soooo, we decided that since we are the ones that have the most knowledge on this stuff, that we would meet her at Mom's old house."

"She?" Jordan asked.

"You'll see," snorted Chara.

Going to the Ruins brought back memories, some Frisk wished she wouldn't remember. It was kinda hard, seeing the places where Chara, using Frisk's body, had dusted innocent monsters. But, she trudged on, determined to get this over with.

When they finally got to the Ruin's door, they noticed how it was unhinged~which it hadn't been the last time they were here. Scratches littered the floor inside, making Frisk look back at the others with an odd look.

After using her magic to check if anyone was there, she figured out that there were a total of two people in Toriel's old home. Surprised, she motioned for the rest of the group to be on guard.

It took some time to get to the stairwell. Then, after a little bit of time going up the stairs, the group was met with the smell of B'scotch pie, coming from the living room.

Entering it, they saw E.F., and a woman.

The first reactions the group had were about E.F.'s appearance. Then, the group paused, noticing that the woman had a very familiar flower on her shoulder.

"Hello, everyone," E.F. said with a smile. "I am Error Frisk, or E.F. And this is Rose Dreemurr, my friend. The flower on her shoulder is known as Yellow."

Frisk and the others paused, as the woman seemed to be wearing a sweater that looked similar to both Frisk's old sweater, and Chara's new one.

Rose bowed. "Nice to meet you guys finally," she said. "I am from TPU No. 78, which has been assigned to watching your timeline. If Yellow doesn't mind his manners, I will make sure he knows, so don't worry about it."

Yellow mumbled something, then perked up. "Howdy, I'm Yellow. Yellow the Seven-Souled Flower," he said with obvious care. "It may seemed weird, but I'm attached to Rose here. If she loses her voice, I can speak for her. I also double as her weapon."

"Why do you look like Flowey?" Asriel said, an odd anger in his voice.

"Because I am a Flowey," Yellow sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm one with a monster soul, as well as the six human souls. Since our timeline's destruction, I've been trying my hardest to be a better flower."

"Your timeline got destroyed?" Jordan asked slowly. "That… seems really unsettling."

Rose sighed. "Well, that's one of the reasons I'm here for the book," she said. "It's linked to my timeline's destroy, a Gaster who goes by Glitch."

The mention of Gaster seemed to make Sans freeze for a moment.

"So, why do you need us to get you to this book?" Asriel asked.

"Because our codes won't let us near it," E.F. said slowly. "In other words, the book has a shield that does not allow us close to it."

"OK then…"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Getting to the library in which the book was located proved to be quite difficult. For one, there seemed to be an eerie creatures watching them. Two, random monsters seemed to be attacking left and right, which confused the group.

And third, Frisk was having to have a vine wrapped around her waist as Rose and E.F. were floating behind her~they had recently got passed the shield, but the force pushing the two away was so powerful that they needed to be attached to Frisk at all times.

In fact, Frisk was the only one who was not feeling any force from the shield. Strangely, the others in the group were all panting from struggling through the shield.

However, when they got to the library, only Frisk and Jordan were able to get inside, with E.F. and Rose still attached.

Frisk got an eerie feeling from looking in the library, as the lights were off. When she flicked them on, the book was lying on the table, opened to the first page….

Which had that gosh darn Delta Ruin.

"Um, why does the Delta Ruin look like that?" Jordan asked.

"That's (huff) the True Delta Ruin~or the original Delta Ruin of long ago," Rose sighed. "Let's just get the book and go…"

Jordan found he could not get any closer to the book, so Frisk bravely strode forward, and picked up the book…

And then an eerie laugh filled the air, followed by a goatish scream.

Startled, the group rushed out of the library, just in time to see Chara and Asriel get swallowed by strange, black goop.

Quickly, Yellow grabbed Asriel~then tried to grab Chara, but failed. For a moment, the group watched as the goop dissolved, the sighed in relief as Chara~as a ghost~popped into existence.

"OK, now we know what was keeping the goop out of this timeline," Rose said slowly.

"Where's Sans?" Frisk asked, not seeing the short skeleton anywhere.

"That goop…" Asriel panted. "Got him… before you guys came out."

Frisk felt tears in her eye sockets, but held them in.

"We gotta get you guys out of here!" Yellow yelped, as another eerie laugh filled the air. "That's Glitch's laugh!"

In one moment, the group was looking out at the goop filled Ruins. The next? They were on the front lawn of a mansion.

With a white sky.


	30. Chapter 28

**Hello folks! Arana here! And with some news.**

 **Frisk is going to get her Multiversal name, which will be Challenger. Jordan isn't going to need one, but I don't really want to use Gumdrops in Chara's and Asriel's names. Can you guys help me think of good names?**

 **So, I've gotten a couple of reviews that were sad because people thought that Sans was dead. Well, he's not actually dead. We will see him later in the story, most likely near the end.**

 **Are you guys working on your entries for the Cover Art Contest? I hope so! We already have one entry, and it would bring great joy to me to see another (plus, then you guys have an actual chance.) (XD)**

 **And now, to the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 28- Going By Your Font

Frisk stared at the sky for a few moments, then looked around at the area around them. One of the first thing she noticed was the multitude of flowers. Another thing she noticed was that all the colors faded back to white after a short distance away from the mansion.

"Where are we?" Chara asked slowly, frowning down at her ghost-tail.

"This is the Anti-Void," E.F. said with a smile. "I live here with the Sans from my timeline, Error. Don't worry, we'll get you used to the fact that there are many different types of most people you know."

"You guys are going to need multiversal names," Rose said. "Well, besides Jordan here. Like me, there aren't really a lot of Jordans~he's a first!"

"Wait, we have to go by different names now?" Asriel asked.

"Names of your choice," E.F. said. "I didn't really want to go with Error Frisk, so I went with E.F. Another person who's done this is G, or Gaster Sans."

"Gaster Sans?" Frisk asked.

"He's a Sans who got fused with Gaster," Rose explained. Seeing the groups great confusion, she sighed. "Fusions are quite common in the multiverse. There's been Frisks who've fused with Sans, as an example. The most common fusions are between Frisk and Chara, though."

"We're a fusion," Yellow said. "Between Frisk, Chara, Flowey, and the six souls. I know it seems odd, but I am rooted into Rose's body~we tried to unfuse once, but we both fainted because of pain."

"Woah, hold up," Chara said slowly. "Rose here is a fusion between me and Frisk? Did you guys not go through the genocide run at all?"

"Nee-ope," Rose laughed. "We actually had only one pacifist run, no resets at all. Although, we did die a lot."

Frisk sighed. "Is there somewhere where we can rest?" she asked.

"I can assign you guys a guest room," E.F. said with a smile.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After everyone else was situated, Frisk decided to disappear into the hedge maze she had seen in the backyard of the mansion. After a lot of time spent in it, she found what she hoped to be the center of it, and sat down. Here, where she was alone, she finally let the tears fall. The tears themselves glowed red with magic, which Frisk had always found off.

Soon, she blanked. It wasn't until she was asked a question did she look up.

"Hey are you OK?" asked a voice.

Frisk looked up, a tear running down her face. The person who had asked the question was a skeleton. What surprised her was that his bones were black, not white. She noticed a few odd things about him: his eyes seemed to be ever changing; he seemed to have paint on his cheeks; and that the top of his skull seemed to be floating, looking oddly like paint.

The skeleton tilted his head. "Are you OK?" he repeated.

"Um, yeah," Frisk sighed.

"What I mean by 'are you OK' is that you're melting."

Frisk, surprised, looked at her hand. Sure enough, it was turning into goop. She hadn't expected this, and was panicking for a moment, then used her training to mold her hand back into it's original shape.

She then stared at her hand, surprised about what she just did. Then, she tested something~and her hand started to melt again. Once again, she molded it back into it's original shape.

"Wow," the skeleton said, whom had been watching. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't really know," Frisk said slowly. "I think I was commanding the determination inside me to mold my own body to what I want to it look like~wait… Did I just discover a new power?"

"You have determination inside you?" the skeleton asked.

"Since I became a skeleton, yes," Frisk answered. Seeing the skeleton's confused look, she explained, "I used to be a human."

"Oh," the skeleton said. "I know this may be odd, but are you the Frisk from the Gumdrops universe?"

It was Frisk's turn to be confused. "I don't know," she said. "I mean, I just got here."

"Then you are from Gumdrops," the skeleton chuckled. "Wait, where are my manners. I'm Paper Jam, or PJ for short. Rose sent me to find you~it's almost dinner time!"

Frisk looked up at the white sky. "How can you tell?" she asked. "The sky hasn't changed."

"Well, those who've spent a lot of time here in the Anti-Void just know," PJ said with a sigh. "You see, the Anti-Void didn't always have this mansion here~it was recently place here."

"Oh."

"Just a question, but have you decided on your multiverse name?"

Frisk thought for a moment, then an idea struck her. "I'll go by my font. Challenger."

PJ smiled. "Well then, Challenger," he said. "Let's go see if E.F. has made dinner yet!"


	31. Chapter 29

**Hello folks! Arana here.**

 **I NEED HELP WITH SOMETHING. I want to turn Gumdrops into a comic, but I have no skills whatsoever with comic making. Do any of you guys have skill? It would be very appreciated if you would help me make a comic!**

 **TOMORROW'S THE LAST DAY OF THE COVER ART CONTEST. And we only have one entry… If no one enters something, then MachUPB will win the contest by being the only one entered. So, I hope someone has to courage to enter something!**

 **OK, so this may sound weird, but I am very,** _ **very**_ **stressed today. MATH IS REALLY HARD. The problem I'm having is that I used to by really good at math, and now I seem to have no clue on what math is…**

 **Have you guys been working on your ideas for Frisk's~excuse me, Challenger's theme? I'd love to hear them!**

 **Want to meet me on ROBLOX? Well, you can! My username on there is fannadragonfox, and I usually frequent on one of the Undertale Roleplay games on there. You'll know it's me, since I usually put my name in the rp name thing.**

 **And now, to the story.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 29- Dinner Time

PJ seemed to know his way through the hedge maze perfectly, Frisk~no Challenger now~concluded. Had he gone through this maze a lot? It didn't really matter, however, as PJ was pulling Challenger this way and that, and soon they were outside the maze.

"Come on, we don't want to miss dinner!" PJ said with a smile.

Challenger felt a twinge in her soul~something she was familiar with when she was with Sans. However, she could not dwell on it for long, as PJ started to pull her through the mansion doors~and immediately Challenger was grateful that PJ was leading her around.

Although Challenger was able to go through the mansion from the room she and her family was assigned, she had no clue about the other areas in the maze-like house.

However, they were soon in the dining room, which got a small gasp from the determined skeleton.

The dining room was huge, and the scent of delicious cooking filled the air. There were so many chairs along the very long table. At on end, Jordan and Asriel were seated, while Chara was missing, which surprised Challenger, since, as a ghost, Chara was not able to go very far from Jordan.

Her confusion was stated, though, when Chara ran in in a new robotic body~trailed by Undyne... in a lab coat?!

PJ noticed her confusion, and chuckled. "That's Underswap Undyne," he explained. "In Underswap, everyone's personalities and roles are swapped. Papyrus is basically Sans, while Sans is Papyrus. We call Underswap Sans Blueberry, and Underswap Papyrus Orange. Underswap Undyne is called Smart Guppy~she choose the name, surprisingly."

After this, Challenger was even more confused, which earned a chuckle from PJ.

"You'll get used to it soon," he laughed.

Soon, Challenger was getting pulled over to her family, whom were all seated. Soon, she took a seat next to Chara, as both seats next to Jordan were taken.

" **hmm, that smells good,"** came a voice, startling the Dreemurrs as it sounded like Sans, however it also sounded like it was glitching.

"Hi father!" PJ called, as another black-boned skeleton~in an outfit that Sans would wear, although the colors were off. "The Gumdrops Dreemurrs are going to join us for dinner!"

" **welp, now i know why the air sounds so good,"** the skeleton laughed, giving Challenger an odd, scared feeling.

When the skeleton sat down next to PJ, he seemed to stare long and hard at the four Dreemurrs. " **have you guys figured out your multiversal names?"** he asked. " **as an example, my multiversal name is error."**

Challenger was the first to speak up. "Uhm, I'm going to go by my font, Challenger," she said.

Jordan looked at her with a smile. "Well, that's great. Since Rose said I don't really need a multiversal name, I'm just going by Jordan."

Asriel spoke next. "I'm going by… Cinnabun," he said with an odd face. Chara chuckled, meaning that that must have been a nickname his mother once gave him. "Your turn now, sis!"

"Choco," Chara stated matter-of-factly. Everyone stared at her. "What? I like chocolate, and Choco sounds like Chara."

"I don't think those names are taken," PJ said with a smile. "So they'll work!"

" **and here comes the girls with the food,"** Error chuckled.

The group turned to see Rose and E.F. walk out with multiple trays of food in their arms~and balance on vines! For a moment, one of the trays tottered, but was almost instantly balanced with another vine.

Soon, everyone had a tray of food in front of them. Each tray had sourdough bread, clam chowder soup, a couple pieces of chicken, and a small salad. And for Choco (which is what Chara is now called,) a chocolate bar.

Challenger stared at her tray, amazed by it. However, as she was hungry, she started to eat, and was amazed by the taste of the food. She noticed that the others seemed to enjoy their food too~Choco especially enjoyed her chocolate bar.

After the food was finished, E.F., PJ, Error, and Rose explained many things about the multiverse to the Dreemurrs. Smart Guppy popped in sometime to get a little bit of food, but then disappeared soon after.

It was one of the strangest dinners Challenger ever had, she decided when she was getting ready for bed.

The house seemed to darken it's windows as it would become night, so that the light from the white sky wouldn't bother those inside.

Still, as Challenger started to fall asleep, she wished Sans was here with her.


	32. Chapter 30

**Hello folks! Arana here!**

 **So, the Cover Art Contest is over! Congrats to MachUPB for winning! And, I really like your take on Challenger's scar. I honestly didn't think about it like that! Originally, her palm was solid, with a heart cut on the top. But this is so much better, with more to work with!**

 **So, I've been think about something for later… like near the end later. A giant concert with many different folk from the many AUs. I imagine Challenger soloing a song that needs more than one person, but using her red hands, like a piano version of Unity, and then singing People Like Us. And Dancetale Chara, Frisk, and Flowey singing Better When I'm Dancing. And maybe Jordan singing Battle Scars…. What do you guys think about this idea?**

 **So, a guest had a great idea, involving Sans. Although it would be cool for him to come back, I already have a plan for him in the future~he's appearing near the end! I'm not giving too much away, but he and others from Gumdrops are going to be playing roles in the final battle.**

 **Lynja Fairy: Choco has a robotic body kinda like Mettaton, again. So no, she doesn't have a body from Earthbound.**

 **So, I am still looking for a comic artist who can make a Gumdrops comic. It would be a great thing, as I am making the story, for someone to put visuals for it. Even if you can't, try to get someone you know who can to take a look at the story!**

 **Do you guys wish to make Gumdrops fanart? Do it! Although, I would rather you put it on Devianart (I do have a Tumblr but I don't use it for things like this, although I might) because that's easiest for me.**

 **And now, to the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 30- Meetings

It had been around a month since the Dreemurrs had arrived in the Anti-Void. By now they were used to the oddness of it.

Challenger had learned a lot about PJ during this time.

She once asked about his mother, and he replied that he didn't have one~he had two fathers. This confused Challenger, until PJ explained that in most timelines, skeletons were usually all male and few in numbers, so both genders had to be able to both bring little ones into the world, and to father them. So, although PJ called Error "father," Error was really his "sire." And his other father, a skeleton named Ink, was his "dam," not his "mother."

She also learned that his birth was not actually of love, but of a mistake on Error's part.

Challenger also had told her family about her new found power~getting awed looks from them, as well as Cinnabun (which is what Asriel shall now be called!) to ask her not to melt around him.

Speaking of her power, she was able to do more things with it. She now had a second form, which was a giant, albino wolf. She also discovered that she could change her voice~on more than one occasion, she mimicked PJ's voice, making him sometimes annoyed.

It was still a struggle to keep herself in check~on more than one occasion she had accidently started to melt, but quickly fixed her mistake.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Challenger was sitting in the living room, waiting for whomever was supposed to show up. With her, Jordan, Choco, and Cinnabun were also waiting, as well as E.F., PJ, and Rose.

"Heya guys," came an awfully familiar voice, making Challenger turn her head, expecting to see Sans.

Instead, she saw a Sans in a yellow tuxedo, with a yellow top hat, and a cape made out of triangles.

"Hey Bins," Rose laughed. "OK, Dreemurrs, this is Bins, who is a fusion of a Sans and a off-topic character."

"Off-topic character?" Cinnabun asked.

"Basically a character who is not from our reality," Bins said with a chuckle. "Was there a cartoon called Gravity Falls in your timeline?"

"Yeah," Jordan said after a moment. "I used to watch it a lot."

"Welp, my off-topic half is actually Bill Cipher."

"Wait what?" Jordan looked surprised.

"Yep, Bill Cipher," Bins chuckled. "Luckily, since I'm also half Sans, I don't really care for world domination. I'd rather want to do my best to help other fusions get used to actually being fusions. Although I'm not the first~Comic Papyrus, whom is a fusion between a Sans and a Papyrus, is~I am one of the more stable ones. Even though Bill wants to break free of Sans, that is."

The Dreemurrs just stared at him.

"Just… don't make a deal with me with a handshake," Bins said nervously.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Once again, they were sitting in the living room, about two days later. It seemed that Rose, PJ, and E.F. wanted the Dreemurrs to get used to meeting other people.

They were surprised, though, when the doors had to open all the way (The front doors were very tall, as well as wide, although they had a smaller door built into them.) so that a Sans~a giant Sans, with two jaws, three pair of wings, and a tail that ended in a blade~could walk in, with a Gasterblaster (without its bottom jaw) trailing him.

"Hi Toucan," PJ said with a chuckle.

"Hi," the Sans said, and the Gasterblaster "barked" a greeting.

"Are those the six souls?" Choco asked, confused.

"I have a total of eight souls," Toucan said slowly. "Although, I have a total of eight humans in my mind. That Gasterblaster there is actually controlled by Frisk." Then, his right eye turned red. "And Chara can also control my body. Right now, their just watching."

"Why did you absorb the souls?" Cinnabun asked.

"Because I needed to stop Frisk~I mean whomever was controlling them~from doing genocide runs," Toucan chuckled. "As well as break the Barrier."


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Dreams

Challenger didn't know where she was. It was a village, with a castle in the background. Every now and then, she'd see people or monsters, going here and there, but always with their faces covered with white squares~like her friends had in Asriel's soul. They all seemed to have a sad aura around them.

Then, darkness loomed over, as a tall skeleton in formal clothings~but yet with his face covered, although not with squares~came into the village. Behind him was a Sans~that much Challenger could recognize about the skeleton. He didn't have the squares, no his one eye was scanning the area. He was dripping with black goop, and tentacles emerged from his back.

The villagers seemed to falter and hide when the two skeletons passed by. Then, they stopped, as a burst of light spread over the town. All heads turned to see a stage, where many different folk were situated. Challenger saw Jordan, and the six soul pairs, as well as her family~without the squares. She also saw other folk, folk she did not recognize.

Then, a woman came onto stage. She had pale skin; white, spiky hair; and red eyes. An albino, maybe? Her outfit was a sweater, with the Delta Ruin on it~although half of the circle was red~with a magenta stripe at the bottom of the shirt as well as the sleeves; navy blue jeans; brown boots; and red gloves. Around her neck was a heart locket, with one side red, the other white.

She and the tall skeleton stared at each other for a moment, before the woman signaled a paint splattered skeleton, whom played some music, and she smiled, a tired smile.

Some of the folk seemed to perk up, the squares disappearing from their faces.

A Chara and a Frisk, as well as a Flowey, got up on stage, and started to dance and sing (the song is Better When I'm Dance.)

This got some of the folk in the crowd to start to dance, their squares disappearing.

Then, darkness threatened to take ahold of the music.

Suddenly, the tall skeleton was in a struggle with the albino woman. For a moment, the woman was winning, before black goop surrounded her.

Darkness took full control over the music, turning it into silence.

Then, Unity started to play. The tall skeleton looked around, as it was a piano version.

The dripping skeleton moved over to where the music seemed to be coming from~and then got blasted.

Then, the scene melted into a beautiful meadow, where the woman was standing in front of Challenger. This time, however, the woman had red wings protruding from her back, glistening in the sunlight.

The woman smiled her tired smile at Challenger. " _Don't give up,"_ she said.

For a moment, Challenger was confused. Was she dying or something?

" _Be yourself."_

What did the woman mean by that? Challenger looked around her as many Frisks, even a few Charas, appeared. All of them were either smiling with kindness, or with insanity.

" _You are an Angel,"_

That Delta Ruin appeared behind the woman. A tear seemed to roll down her face.

" _So, stay determined."_

Challenger's soul appeared, upside down. The woman's soul also appeared~and to Challenger's shock, it was almost like her's.

Except it was her's flipped over, making it a human soul.

Challenger looked at the woman, who's tired smile brightened.

"What do you mean?" Challenger whispered, afraid to say something.

" _Beware of the veiled skeleton. Hold your friendships as the highest importance. Don't take no for an answer when you need to SAVE your friends,"_ the woman answered. " _And, always, ALWAYS, stay determined. It's your only hope."_

And then, the scene melted into darkness.

Challenger awoke, although she didn't sit up. She lied there, thinking about that dream. Who was that woman? What did she mean by "You are an Angel, so, stay determined?" And the Delta Ruin was there… was there more to the Delta Ruin's prophecy?

Maybe PJ would know about it, Challenger concluded.

And then, she went back to sleep.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Hey guys! Yeah, I'm posting a second chapter today. Anyways, I needed to get this outa my system.**

 **Disclaimer: THIS is a teaser, for later on. It has great meaning, so remember it.**

 **~Arana**


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- Dreams Part 2

Challenger was oddly amused by her dreams as of late. Although it had been about two nights since she met the albino woman, she had met another character whom gave her a message~her freaking wolf form.

The wolf's message? " _Don't be afraid to tap into your wild side now and then. Your experience in the genocide runs shall help you in the future."_ Oddly specific, seeing as Challenger didn't really like her "wild side."

This dream? Well, she was wandering through a forest, presumingly the same one where she met the wolf. Every now and then, she would see guards rush through the forest, although they completely ignored her. One time she saw the wolf, scaring off that dripping Sans~away from a group of monsters who didn't have the squares.

"Well, whoot do we have here?" asked a voice, one filled with wisdom, although it made a owl pun~because, as Challenger turned towards the voice, there was an albino owl sitting on a low tree branch.

Challenger giggled at the pun. She then calmed down, obviously knowing that this was supposed to be serious. "Are you another one of the folk who are giving me riddles?" she asked.

"Me?" the owl chuckled, her voice obviously female. "No! Hoo do you think I am? No, young one, I am Sagesse, the Owl of Wisdom. I am here to explain things that the Angel of Fate and the Wolf of Strength have decided not to."

Challenger tilted her head. So those were the titles of the others she met?

"Anyway," Sagesse said. "Let me start with the Angel and her message. First of all, she is our first life. I know, it may seem hard to take that in, but our reincarnation lineage has been quite odd.

"The Angel was one of the first beings created in the multiverse, with her brother, the Devom. At first, the two were the best of friends, very good siblings. Their mother, whom I do not know the name of, was a generous woman, creating the very first timelines.

"The Angel and the Demon lived in what is now known as the Anti-Void. Back then, it was called the First World, as it was the very beginning of the multiverse.

"However, one of their mother's creations, a human, managed to kill her, setting up a terrible time for her children.

"At first, the siblings comforted each other. The Angel managed to create a safe haven, the Omega Timeline, to move those whom wished to leave the First World. Why would they want to leave, you ask? Well… the Demon went mad.

"The Demon declared himself the ruler of the First World, and started to reek havoc among the peace. Soon, almost everyone had escaped.

"That was when the Angel attacked her brother, although with sadness.

"The battle lasted four days and four nights. When the final blow was struck by the Angel, she got mortally wounded. She knew one thing, though. The Demon wasn't truly defeated.

"So, in her last breath, she created the True Delta Ruin. She stated, ' _When Darkness threatens Light, the Angel shall come to fight the Demon. They shall battle each life, until the Angel has the upper hand and figures out how to SAVE the Demon. But, the Demon will first capture the Angel._

"' _Write this down in your sagas: The Angel shall break free of the grasp of darkness, and set those below them free.'_ "

Challenger listened with quite an expression~this was not how she expected her life to turn out. She was supposed to fight the Demon?!

"Ah, do not be afraid, young one," Sagesse chuckled. "This time, you shall not fight alone. You will have an army of Light, and I think that since you are a pacifist, you should know how to SAVE the Demon. After all, you figured out how to SAVE everyone from Choco, did you not?"

Challenger thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Now, I have a difficult request of you," Sagesse sighed. "Do not tell anyone of your meetings with us. The less the Demon knows that you live, the less he will actively search for you."

Then, as with the other times, Challenger's soul appeared. So did Sagesse, and like the others, her soul was in the human form.

Then, the dream faded away.


	35. Chapter 33

**Heya folk! Arana here!**

 **So, I'm going to move the focus off of Challenger for this chapter. We need more background on Glitch, after all.**

 **OK, for those of you who are suspicious of Sagesse, she is a good character. Although I didn't originally plan her to be in the story, I thought she would be a wise mentor to Challenger.**

 **Fun fact: Sagesse's name literally translates to "wisdom" in French. (Thank you, Google Translate.)**

 **You might wonder why I didn't do a chapter with the Wolf of Strength. Well… I had no real clue how to do that meeting.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 33- Glitch

In the timeline known, to those who unfortunately lived there, as the Dark World, a tall skeleton, with a veiled face sat down in a dark chair and looked out over his kingdom. Every now and then, a spark of light would appear, then die down as the feeble attempt of the rebels failed.

Glitch was not that angry with the fact that he had rebels~a group of folk who did not fall into the despair everyone else (besides Glitch) was in. Of course, he wasn't planning on actively seeking out their hidden base~how they had managed it was quite amusing to Glitch~as they were not really a problem. They were weak, as so were the feeble attempts as bringing light into the Dark World.

Next to him, a dripping black skeleton looked out. "Man, they're really trying today," he said, his voice seemingly made out of despair and hate.

"Yes, Nightmare," Glitch chuckled. "Although, without the Angel, they will get nowhere."

Unlike whomever the Angel may be, Glitch remembered every single one of his past lives. He was, after all, the Demon.

Still, he was… unsettled by the fact that the Angel had not appeared yet. He had been capturing people for about four years now, and he was quite surprised she had not appeared.

Although, that one female skeleton did remind him of the Angel. She did have a soul like his dear sister's, although it was a monster soul.

None of his dear sister's lives had been that of a monster.

"Have you found Cross yet?" Glitch asked absentmindedly. Cross used to be one of his greatest assets, but now the giant knife wielding skeleton had disappeared. His only guess was that Cross was with Nightmare's brother, Dream, as that's who Nightmare last spotted him with.

"Nope," Nightmare growled, clear agitation in his voice. "Not only can I not find him, I can't feel his bad emotions."

Glitch nodded slowly. He had expected this, after all. It was one of Nightmare's disabilities, only feeling dark emotions.

"Then have you figured out a way to contact Error?" Glitch asked. He truly did want to get that glitching skeleton on his side.

"He's not feeling dark emotions anymore, and he's not destroying timelines either," Nightmare groaned. "I think it has to do with that kid he accidently sired."

Again, Glitch nodded slowly. Error's kid was one thing that stood in his way, but the kid was hard to catch.

"What about the fusion? Anything about her yet?"

Nightmare paused. Whenever Glitch spoke of the fusion~that mangled mess of souls from his "home" timeline, he seemed to have an odd sense of longing in his voice.

"No," Nightmare said slowly. "She hasn't been spotted since she and that glitching Frisk saved those Dreemurrs from Gumdrops."

Glitch frowned, hearing the name of that odd timeline. It had been protected by the one book he wished he had kept.

The Angel's Will, the book was called. Although it seemed to be written in Wingdings, it was truly written in the language that the Demon and the Angel once used. Only the Angel or the Demon could get near it.

Which was why he was quite surprised about that female skeleton actually picking it up.

"Any news on the female skeleton?" he asked.

"No, nothing on her," Nightmare snorted. "Honestly, it's like she's disappeared off the radar. And I couldn't get her Sans to talk at all, he was too dedicated to protecting her."

Glitch once again frowned. The Sans from Gumdrops, and the rest of the folk from that timeline, had been captured by the rebels about four days ago. Of course, the folk were happy to be captured by the rebels, but Glitch was not too happy.

They had not gotten a single word from any of them~even the Papyrus~about the female skeleton's abilities.

"Go see why the sparks are still appearing," Glitch finally said, as he noticed that the sparks of light were appearing more frequently over the nearest village.

"My pleasure," Nightmare laughed, disappearing.

Glitch was left alone to mull over this prospect of the female skeleton being the Angel.


	36. Chapter 34

**Hi guys! Arana here!**

 **My birthday is coming up… on the 22nd. And it's a teen milestone birthday! (Which I am not getting a big party for, sadly.) Anyways, I consider your guys' love for this story a birthday present, 'cause it makes me so happy to know you like it so much.**

 **ATTENTION! Do any of you wish to help me with a comic? I need a comic artist, and I am a little… unsure on who to ask. If you guys could recommend me somebody, it would be a great help.**

 **I still need a good idea for Challenger's theme! I'd love to hear your ideas~especially if you have made a song yourself! Or, you guys can help me by recommending someone who can make a theme, or get them into the story so they can learn Challenger's personality!**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 34- Omega Timeline

Another month had passed, and Challenger had not met anymore of her "past lives" in her dreams. Sure, every now and then she'd spot one of the three she met in her dreams, but they were always in the background and hard to spot.

Still, she had achieved so much in the past month. She managed to actually shift into a very realistic Sans~with the blue hoodie and all~as well as make her voice sound like his.

She managed to fool PJ and Rose for a short time.

Another thing she managed to do was somehow read the book that was returned to her after Rose couldn't translate it.

How it was written in Wingdings one moment and then regular words the next astounded Challenger~even more so when Rose said she couldn't read it still.

One more clue pointing to Challenger being the Angel, was the skele-woman's thought.

She figured out that this book was called "The Angel's Will" and that it spoke of a long time ago. Still, she found the exact story Sagesse told her.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"What," was Choco's response to what Rose and PJ announced.

"Your moving!" Yellow said with a chuckle.

"To where?" Jordan asked, clear suspicion etched on his face.

"The Omega Timeline," PJ answered. "In Magic Town, which is where Rose and I live, along with the rest of TPU no. 78. We also want Challenger to join our unit."

Challenger blinked. "Why do you want me to join?"

"Because your abilities could help us greatly when it comes to our work," Rose chuckled. "Plus, you did tell us that you were able to create a working Gasterblaster with your magic and determination. We… need you to make something for a friend of ours."

"Well, let's go then!" Cinnabun chuckled, bringing down fully packed bags, surprising the rest of his family. "What? I was told ahead of time."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The group was astounded by the Omega Timeline, as they walked through the giant country-timeline. They did take buses every now and then, but most of the time they walked through the towns and cities littering the lush world.

Of course, they also saw lots of different folk. They even saw other Frisks who were skeletons! In fact, they also saw other monster Frisks~usually boss monsters, but sometimes one was a cat or a dog.

They also saw many different versions of Sans and Papyrus. Although they saw the Underfell bros~they were doing their shopping outside of "Horror Town"~they learned that even though they were quite mean on the outside, they were just like any other Sans and Papyrus they saw.

Upon asking about Horror Town, PJ solemnly explained that all the dangerous folk lived there~without really harming anyone, thankfully. He also told them to try to stay away from "Murder" Sans and the Horrertale bros.

However, upon reaching Magic Town, they were met with lots of different folk~mostly skeletons~going from place to place. They actually saw some odd Sanses, one of them carrying a giant knife~although he was training some younger skeletons on different types of combat. Next to the skeleton, another skeleton, whom did not seem to be a Sans at all, was explaining other students about the importance of feeling good emotions in combat~they could meet his brother, a goopy black skeleton named Nightmare.

Challenger knew that this was the goopy skeleton from her dreams.

They also saw, to their surprise, Toucan and Bins, who were having a friendly chat.

"We're almost to your house," Rose chuckled as they passed a group of young Sanses being led by a black boned skeleton, whom looked strangely like an older PJ.

It took about ten minutes to get to the house, which looked a lot like it belonged in their old timeline. It looked like a big cabin, with snow on the roof and vines draping down the walls. Some buttercups were in a flowerbed, and there was a pine tree. There was a purple mailbox, with a picture of a red soul on the top.

"Wow," Choco breathed out as the Dreemurrs took in the house.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Come on, Challenger," PJ said with a big smile~earning that oh so familiar feeling in the skele-woman's soul. "The TPU no. 78 station is up ahead!"

About five minutes later, they stood in front of a library. Or that's what it looked like to Challenger.

PJ pulled her inside, and her first impression was that it was larger on the inside than on the outside. Then she heard a fountain, making her look towards the sound, spotting a rather large pond-fountain, which Rose was pouring some minerals in.

This surprised Challenger, as Rose's legs were replaced with a cloudy, red tail.

"Rose is part ghost," PJ said, noticing Challenger's confusion. "And the minerals are for Fresh. You know how we said we needed you to make something for a friend?" Challenger nodded. "Well, Fresh actually needs a skeleton body. He's a parasite, you see, and he refuses to take another Sans as a host."

This startled Challenger. "What?" she asked.

PJ pulled her towards the pond. "Hey Fresh, come meet the new member!" he called.

Soon, a multicolored squid thing popped it's head out of the water. It emitted a strange, gurgling sound, and went back underwater.

"He lives in the pond because it has the minerals needed for him," said a voice, making Challenger jump and turn around.

There was another skeleton, with star eyes and a flower painted on his cheek and a pair of Flowey-like flowers on his cap. He had a painted scarf around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Palette!" the skeleton chuckled. "I'm PJ's older half-brother." To Challenger's confusion, he added, "We share Ink as a parent."

"Oh," Challenger said.

"Come on, we have some things to talk about."


	37. Author's Note 3

_y guys, Arana here! And I am officially 16 years old as of the 22nd! (Although, California may not allow me to drive yet…) Anyways, I don't really have anything to write right now, soooo… time to answer some things!_

 _Reviews:_

 _Lynja Fairy: Don't worry! Challenger will take all of the determination out of the body. Unlike the Gasterblaster, the minerals that shall be in Fresh's new body shall block her magic, so she can't desummon it._

 _Guest 1: All that happened in part 34 was that Challenger met a past self, as well as learned about what the Angel and the Demon truly are._

 _Guest 2: Yes, that was a Doctor Who reference!_

 _Guest 3: Yes, yes it is._

 _Fun Facts:_

 _In Chapter 34 (not part 34) I referenced PJ's Daycare by TheGreatRouge on Tumblr. Haven't checked it out? Go watch UndertalePeasent's dubbing on it! Also no one picked it up._

 _Challenger's original font was going to be Gumdrops, hence the title of the story. However, I took a few looks at the font, and decided not to use it because it had no lowercase._

 _This story was published on April 10th, 2016, when I had already posted up Time Lines. I was still quite new to the fandom back then, more innocent so to say. And, back then I was not entirely aware of all the important details Undertale had._

 _Rose and Yellow were going to be apart of When You're Seen. In fact, the whole multiverse thing was also going to be in When You're Seen._

 _On the topic of Rose, she is basically a reference to Steven Universe, being a fusion and having the name Rose._

 _I am actually thinking of doing a t'ing and having the Final Battle between the Angel and the Demon be right after a freaking concert in the Dark World._

 _The Angel of Fate, the Wolf of Strength, and the Owl of Wisdom shall appear later in the story, possibly to help in the Final Battle._

 _If Fate was to sing a song, it would be Kill 'Em with Kindness. Likewise, Strength would sing Try Everything, and Sagesse would sing Fireworks. Challenger, of course, would sing People Like Us. Jordan would sing Battle Scars, and Dancetale Frisk, Chara, and Flowey would sing Better When I'm Dancing. And, a ton of folk would get together to sing We Are Family._

 _I am a fan of Steven Universe, My Little Pony, and InuYasha. If you guys like these too, great!_

 _~Arana_


	38. Chapter 35

**Hello folks! Thanksgiving break is over, and I have ideas again! Also, thank you to all who wished me a happy birthday!**

 **Soooo…. Anyone know a good comic maker who might be able to make a comic for the story? Tell me who they are so I can ask them!**

 **Have you guys worked on what you think Challenger's theme should be? I hope so too! I'd love to hear your ideas!**

 **Want to make fanart of Gumdrops? An animation? A story about/inspired by Gumdrops? You have my permission to do so! Just make sure to credit that I am the creator of the original work.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 35- Back to Sans

Sans didn't know how long he had been running. Sure, he could easily say close to a hour or two by this world's sun position, but he didn't exactly know if they measured time with hours.

He felt like he had been running for a day at least.

What was Sans running from? A black, goopy skeleton who strangely looked like him. The skeleton _was_ chasing him for this gosh darn letter to a "Core Frisk," but was not really going in for the capture.

He was toying with Sans.

Sans knew he'd probably lose a few pounds from this, he had been running so much. But he had to figure out just where he was~it was some kind of forest that he didn't recognize at all.

Sans turned a corner, only to find that it was a dead end. Panting, he turned around to see the skeleton a few meters away.

"Well, well," said the skeleton. "Looks like you've backed yourself into a corner here."

Hastily, Sans tried to use a shortcut~but his magic wasn't working.

The skeleton let out a dark laugh, and took a step forward.

He was then hissing with pain, as a slightly painted skeleton jumped in front of Sans.

"Hello, uncle Nightmare," the bright skeleton said with a smile~and Sans could practically feel his abundance of happiness at that sort of thing. But did this skeleton really call the goopy skeleton~apparently Nightmare~his uncle?

"What?!" the goopy… erh Nightmare hissed. "Why did you call me 'uncle'?"

"'Cause my sire is your brother, Dream," the bright skeleton chuckled. "My name's Palette!"

Nightmare hissed again, as another skeleton, this time in a white cloak, jumped down and pointed his rather sharp scythe at Nightmare.

"If you try to hurt Palette," the skeleton said with clear disdain. "I will not fail to defeat you."

"Goth, please," Palette chuckled, making Nightmare hiss once more. "We're already hurting him with our good emotions!"

Another skeleton jumped down, however he was odd to Sans. This skeleton had black bones, and part of his head floated off, looking like ink. Blue strings floated from his hand, ominously tangling above him. "Leave this Sans alone," he said. "And we won't harm you further."

Sans did not know why this Nightmare guy was getting harmed by good emotions. It sounded… really dumb to him actually.

Still, that seemed to do the trick, as Nightmare disappeared soon enough.

"uh thanks," Sans finally said. "i didn't think i'd get him to stop chasing me."

"Why _was_ he chasing you?" the black skeleton asked quizzingly.

Sans pulled out the letter. "he wanted this, which is for somebody known as 'core frisk'. i was given it as i was sent out of the dark world, where almost everyone i know is still stuck, being captive there under the dark rule of some guy known as glitch," he explained.

"Well then," Palette said with a smile. "Do you have a multiverse name?"

Sans tilted his skull slightly. "no i don't," he said slowly. "why would i need a different name?"

"Do you at least know your universe's name?" Goth asked.

"erh, i heard a lot of the other rebels referring to my universe as 'gumdrops', which i don't really understand," Sans said, thinking back.

"Really?!" Palette exclaimed. "We have survivors of your universe in the Omega Timeline!"

"is frisk one of them?" Sans asked quickly.

"Yeah!" the black skeleton chuckled. "She's actually joined the TPU no. 78 as well, which is our unit! Although, she's currently working on a body for our dear friend Fresh."

"what?" Sans asked, dumbfounded.

"He needed a body because reasons involving parasitic duties," Goth quickly explained. "Your Frisk is making one that won't dust for a while."

"uh, ok then," Sans said, still confused.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Sans was amazed by Magic Town, with its abundance of skeletons roaming here and there. He was even more amazed by the TPU no. 78 base, which looked small on the outside, but was large on the inside.

The group was then greeted by a very excited, multi-colored clad skeleton with sunglasses that read "YOLO" covering his eye sockets.

"Yo! How was the mission!?" the skeleton excitedly asked.

"Hi Fresh!" the black skeleton, who Sans had learned was called PJ, chuckled. "We stopped Nightmare from capturing Sans here. Where's Challenger?"

"Oh, she and Rose went out to do some shopping," Fresh said with a slight frown. "But, I at least have a body again!"

He then rode away on a skateboard.

"Fresh!" Goth yelped. "No skateboards in the base!"

"Hello," said a voice, making the group jump and turn around.

A small, gray child stood before them. And by gray, they were literally the color gray, although different shades here and there. Their dark, oval eyes stared at Sans with deep wisdom, which startled him.

"O-oh Core Frisk!" PJ stuttered. "Please don't scare us like that!"

"wait this is core frisk?" Sans said skeptically. "the way the rebels were talking about them, i expected a powerful leader…"

He realized that the others were looking at him with anguished faces, as if he had insulted the small child.

"It's ok," Core Frisk chuckled, getting sighs from the others. "Most who meet me for the first time think I'm like that too. But I am truly powerful, even if I don't look like it. I understand that you have a letter for me?"

Sans looked startled, but hesitantly handed over the letter. How had Core Frisk known he had the letter for them.

For a moment after opening the letter, Core Frisk read it. "It's from Flowerfell Frisk, Flowey, and Sans. They're leading the rebels…" they said. "And they want us to know that everyone who gets captured by that goop is taken to somewhere called the Dark World, where Glitch rules…. Apparently almost everyone there is in the 'lost soul' state and that the rebels have not yet figured out a way to break them free."

Suddenly, Rose appeared from literally thin air, her legs, for some reason, formed into a red, cloudy ghost tail. "Really?! So that means that everyone from my universe is ok! That's great news!"


	39. Chapter 36

**Hello folks! Arana here!**

… **. Besides the usual stuff I say, I don't have anything to say today. So, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 36- Testing, Testing

Sans was actually annoyed. Even after he told how he managed to get out of the Dark World~he had been supercharged with magic for a teleport~and why he was being chased by Nightmare, Core Frisk had said to keep him in the TPU no. 78 base for the time being so that they could get "Choco" and somebody only he could know. They didn't say who.

Whomever Choco was, it kinda sounded like it was Chara, Sans concluded. And the person only he could know? Probably Jordan, seeing as no other Sans he had met in the Dark World knew about Frisk's brother.

Still, he was forced to stay the night in the base, with Fresh, whom Sans was surprised to find out that his skeleton body was not really him~Fresh's skeleton body was put beside the pool while a multicolored creature slipped in, gurgling as it did so.

Luckily for Sans, he was spending the night in a room away from the pool.

The next day, Sans was glad to hear familiar voices~Chara, although slightly robotic, meaning she got a new robotic body, and of course, Jordan's voice.

Seeing them again almost made him cry, but he immediately told them who Jordan was, clarifying that he was really him.

However, asking where Frisk was, he was told she couldn't come that day because she was getting a tour of Magic Town, getting to meet some of the other skeletons.

And that she was also working on a big project.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Challenger, when she got home, was extremely happy to find Sans there~unhurt, and actually not hiding his emotions (a.k.a. he was crying tears of joy.) But, the next day, she invited everyone, including the TPU no. 78, to come down to her lab~which was put there just for her~as she was going to do something that may or may not have anything to do with the True Delta Ruin.

So, as everyone watched from the safety glass, Challenger carefully molded to halves of a heart~one out of determination, the other out of magic. Once both were ready, she did something.

She put them together, molding them into a likeness of the Angel of Fate's soul.

And almost as soon as she finished, a bright light blinded her, and those behind the glass.

When she was able to see again, Challenger's eye-sockets widened to see the Angel standing in front of her, wings slightly spread.

It took a few moments for the Angel to realize she was not where she was before, as she soon opened her eyes and looked around, her wings folding to her back. Her necklace swung a little, but eventually settled on her chest.

Finally, the Angel stared at Challenger, a tired smile appearing on her face. Then, she looked passed the skeleton, to the surprised faces behind the glass. The Angel waved at Core Frisk, whom waved back.

"My, my," the Angel chuckled. "Now this is something."

"D-did Challenger just create an actual soul?!" Rose yelped.

"She reformed the Angel's soul," Core Frisk said softly. "The creator of the Omega Timeline, the very first Angel."

Those who knew about the Angel's prophecy stared at the small, gray child.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Glitch jumped, a large burst of energy reacting him. For a moment, he was stunned. He finally felt the Angel's soul out there.

Except, it wasn't one soul. It was _two_. However, the second one soon disappeared, while the more familiar one, the one of his first sister's life, _the_ Angel of Fate, stayed strong.

Now, Glitch was angry, even more than he was when Nightmare reported to him that he had not been able to capture the Sans from Gumdrops.


	40. Chapter 37

**Hello folks! Arana here!**

 **I made a new poll that has to do with the story. Go look at my profile to check it out. I can't really decide which option to do, so I need your guys' help.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 37- And...

Somehow, Challenger was now in charge of the planning to go help the folk in the Dark World. Why? Because she brought back not just Destiny, the Angel of Fate, but Sam, the Wolf of Strength, and Sagesse. And, now everyone knew she was the Fourth Angel. Everyone was looking up to her to solve this. Just like when she was to save the Underground.

And she had no clue how to do this.

In fact, she was actually being taught by the other Angels. Such as how to fly right~turns out she was doing it all wrong~and the proper weapon of an Angel~a scythe of all things. She was also being taught about the Demon and his weaknesses.

And it was making her mind swim.

Not only that, but she was also being tutored by Ink, a skeleton whom when she met him, he literally barfed ink, on the many different AUs.

And she was hurt seeing all of the AUs that were in pain.

Also, Sans was finally teaching her how to use shortcuts. It was difficult at first, but she quickly got the hang of it.

And that brought her joy.

Core Frisk was also being one of her many tutors, on the many aspects of every single Frisk known to them.

And it was hard to remember every detail.

And… AND… _And…_

She was tired of all the ands.

Challenger had dealt with this for the past month, but she hadn't had that much time to herself. Sure she managed to practice shapeshifting~she even had a tutor for that!~but she was not getting time for her other hobbies.

She kinda felt like she was losing what little determination she had left sometimes.

Still, with the prospect of folk needing _her_ help, Challenger stuck to it. She was going to find that ever so needed way to SAVE Glitch, after all.

They actually received more letters from the Rebels. They told of different, and somewhat effective, things they had done so far. One of the top ones was music, which Challenger took and researched.

As it turned out, the Rebels were using quite the wrong kind of music to excite the folk of the Dark World. They were using peaceful songs, ones that told of peace and love, when they should be using songs that brought inspiration.

She managed to relay this to those whom volunteered to bring news to the rebels. This was thanks to Sans, who was able to give them a bit of the Dark World.

It was also thanks to Rose, who was somehow able to open rifts into the Dark World by combining all of her souls' abilities into one slash.

Still, as the day that she and a group of specially chosen folk of the Omega Timeline were to join the Rebels drew near, Challenger was starting to get scared. She had learned that the Demon needed to be SAVED….

And then it finally hit her.

Challenger couldn't fight the Demon alone. She had to fight with the other Angels. They had to bring him back to himself.

But not by fighting.

No, they were going the pacifist way. They were going to do the way Challenger SAVED Asriel. By a full blown monster battle. And instead of FIGHTing, they were going to ACT, dodge, heal with some items, and most of all, show MERCY and SPARE Glitch.

It worked with Asriel. She heard it worked for those from Horrortale, Underfell, and other AUs. It had to work. It just had to.

So, now instead of battle plans, Challenger was making plans for special events that were sure to draw the folk of the Dark World out of their lost soul state. These included parties, festivals, concerts, fashion shows, art shows, dog shows (because they had a lot of different dogs about), and most importantly… pacifist battles between many Frisks and other monsters.

So, as Challenger and the large group of folk stood in front of the massive rift to the base of the Rebels, they all thought of fun, and hope, instead of fear. They thought about their families, and their hopes and dreams.

They thought about Saving The World.


	41. Chapter 38

**Hey guys. It's kinda been a while since we've hit 30,000 views on this story… I can't believe so many people enjoy this. This** _ **is**_ **only my second story, my first was Time Lines, and even after I posted this, I saw how much people loved it.**

 **IMPORTANT: I need you guys to go vote on the poll for what you would like to see most! If I don't get any votes, I will pick one at random. Why? Because soon there will be a special chapter that involves singing. So, go to my profile and vote!**

 **Anyways, let us get to some reviews.**

 **CraZundertalefan: Crystal Sans? Wow…. my friend Tri445 actually calls the Sans of her story Crystal Sans as well, except that one is a guy. Still, I will probably only do Sanses I am really familiar with, like Ink, Error, Fresh (even though I don't really know how to write him), PJ, and, of course, Classic Sans.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I know it seems odd but I see a lot of mistakes after I post (I do not like to reread things when I don't truly need to) so I just roll with it.**

 **Lynja Fairy: No, the other soul went off the radar, not died. Also, when Challenger is determined to do something (a.k.a. free everyone) there is no way she thinks she will fail.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 38- Anger Pacing

Glitch had been pacing a lot now. For the past month, he had. In anger. Why?

Because, somehow, the Rebels had gotten backup. And they were doing something odd.

The month before, Glitch had noticed that, every now and then, Nightmare would flinch as a ripple appeared near where Glitch now pinpointed the Rebels' base. Then, the goopy skeleton would hiss with pain, as the light over there would grow bigger and brighter for a mere moment before returning to it's original size.

Then, at the turning of the month, the ripple had appeared bigger than ever, and the light had grown, and stayed brighter even after the ripple disappeared.

This started Glitch's anger pacing.

The next three days, he watched as the lights moved closer to the town. Then, on the fourth day, a large, see-through, green shield appeared over an area of land fairly close to the town.

The next twenty days there was construction inside of it. A large building, presumingly some kind of stage, was built. Lights were put up. Decorations were placed.

Glitch noted that his peasants were curious about it, and would go as close as they could to take a look.

Glitch wished he had stripped them of that, but he needed them to have it for a reason.

On the twenty-seventh day, Glitch noticed that there was what only could be practice at the stage area. Every now and then, a white blur would climb the three towers to the top, and then on the top, a purple and blue clad figure would jump and spread wings, flying around.

Now it was the thirtieth day. The shield had small holes, which, every now and then, flying figures would exit. He'd watch them fly around town, dropping off letters to the houses.

He was in the middle of pacing, when Nightmare suddenly flinched. Glitch turned to the goopy skeleton, who was looking behind him.

Glitch slowly turned, and was shocked to see the _fusion_ , albit without her flower companion, standing there.

She was in a different outfit: a long, short-sleeved shirt (light blue sleeves, green main body, and stripes of yellow and magenta at the bottom); blue jeans; a bandage where the flower's roots had dug into her; a necklace that was akin the the Angel's soul (with golden straps); brown boots; and a messenger bag on her hip. She also had a new hair cut: shorter hair, with three, longish strands covering her left eye.

The fusion stared at Glitch for a moment, seemingly trying to see his eyes~or eye sockets. Then, after a moment, she drew a letter from her messenger bag and placed it on the table next to her.

And then, she disappeared entirely.

Glitch realized that his mouth was slightly agape, and quickly closed it.

"What the frick?" Nightmare growled. "Why did she drop off that letter?"

For once, Glitch shrugged, then went over and picked up the letter. Opening it, he was surprised what it read.

"You are invited to the Fun Festival, which will be held tomorrow at 10:30 am and will end next Friday at 9 pm," it read. "The festivities will include: music, games, a fashion show, concert, and other possibilities. We hope you arrive, so we will see you there!" Signed, the Angel Republic.

Glitch stared at the ending words. The Angel Republic? Next to the words, four similar hearts, presumingly souls, were there. Three human, half red half white, and one monster, just a flipped version.

Were there four Angels this time around?!

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Festival grounds? Check.

Letters delivered? Check.

Practice? Check.

Enticing the folk of the Dark World? Check.

Everyone getting new outfits? Check.

Rose and Yellow finally being separated? Check, even if they were still linked.

Everyone prepared for the worst? Double check.

Challenger looked at the list, then got up, straightening out her Angel logo sweater and putting on her headphones. Of course, the concert would be last.

Everyone was excited for this, and the other Angels had been practicing their pacifist tactics, under the watchful eyes of Challenger, of course.

Now, they were prepared for the worst, because they had invited Glitch. They weren't exactly sure if Glitch would attack at the right time, or if he'd even attack at all. But first, they had to separate Nightmare from him.

Now, as the clock said time to sleep, Challenger was tired, and slightly scared.

But she had to stay determined.


	42. Chapter 39

**IMPORTANT: Go vote on the poll on my profile! So far, we've gotten one vote! Still, I have plans for this.**

 **If there is a tie, I will pick the one that I know better first, then the other one last.**

 **Even if the Unity doesn't get voted, it will be the last song (which is cause cuing the Angels' appearance and startling Glitch).**

 **Hey guys! Arana here! And yes, I had to put the important thing up. Anyways, time for announcements!**

 **We are over 40 freaking chapters! Albit, three of them are author's notes, but still, this is a big thing for me.**

 **We have hit 115 reviews! Which is really heartwarming to me that I have not gotten a single bad review for this story… (cue the story mun's tears.) I am so thankful that this story is filled with such love. I started this when I was still very new to the fandom, and at that time it took this story a mere few days to surpass Time Lines.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 39- Capture

Glitch held back a sneer as, once again, his peasants did their best to stay away from him. He wanted them to trust him, but it was hard when all the know about you is pain.

Then, the barrier fell down, music coming to the ears of the folk around him.

"Find the Angel," Glitch hissed softly to Nightmare.

"OK," Nightmare hissed back, melting into the shadows.

Even if Glitch was going to try to enjoy his time at this "Fun" Festival, he needed that Angel captured.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

There were too many purple clad women with white hair, fur, scales, or skin, and red eyes, Nightmare concluded. He hated this job. He had to find the Angel, which was already hard enough, but he also had to deal with his weakness to the bright light.

Then, a couple of voices caught his ear. Dream and Cross. Nightmare smiled an evil smile, as he finally had an excuse to kill someone. Glitch wouldn't mind him killing Dream, because then all good emotions would disappear.

Nightmare took a moment or two to find the two skeletons. It took him a moment to tell that both were blushing, a clear sign that they were in some kind of relationship.

Cross was even more of a traitor to Nightmare.

Getting closer to the pair, he heard Cross telling Dream he'd be back. Suspicious, Nightmare stayed in the shadows as Dream waved the white clad skeleton off.

And then he was aware of a barrier around the area, and the fact that he was suddenly shown with light.

Nightmare flinched at first, then turned to Dream, whom had quite the determined face on.

And then watched Dream melt into a goopy puddle.

Nightmare had been tricked! Quickly, he tried to find the shadows again, but found none.

"Were you searching for the Fourth Angel?" chimed a voice, a distinct female font.

Nightmare looked back at where the puddle was, only to see a female skeleton, clad in purple, with the Angel's symbol on his sweater. On her skull was a pair of headphones, with a microphone stemming off towards her mouth. In any other situation, Nightmare would have said she held a sense of beauty in her walk, a sense of warmth and friendliness. In any other situation, he might have tried to smooth talk her or get her on his side.

But… this was not any other situation.

"I'll take that as a yes," the skele-woman chuckled. "Well, you've found her! I'm the Fourth Angel!" Once again, she let out a laugh. "And you need some help, like seriously. You're not only out of your mind with wanting to kill the only family you have, but you seem to need somebody to talk to."

Nightmare had enough. His goopy, tentacle-like limbs charged at the skele-woman, painfully going through her.

Except, she seemed to not mind at all.

"See what I mean? You need help," the skele-woman said, a frown on her face.

Nightmare retreated a step, noting that there were literally holes in her freaking body where she had been stabbed.

And then they closed up, making it seem she was never attacked at all.

"Welp, today is your lucky day," the skele-woman continued. A large Gasterblaster appeared beside her. "'Cause I will be the one to help you."

Then, Nightmare was blasted with a red beam.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Nightmare sat up, panting, thinking he had a nightmare. He rubbed at his right eye socket, just checking to see if the feeling was there for some odd reason.

Then he realize, he was not in his room at home!

He was in some kind of tent, with a dim lantern swinging slightly in a faint breeze. Outside, he heard the crackling of a camping fire, as well as joyful voices.

Where in the world was he?

Looking next to him, he saw his crown, quickly putting it on. All he remembered was his brother staring at him with a horrified face, as blackness consumed his right eye and then his left, leaving him in some kind of void.

Suddenly, the flap-door opened, revealing a woman. She had auburn hair, semi-pale skin, and red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a green, light blue, magenta, and yellow short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and a heart necklace with golden straps.

The woman looked at him, with a cautious look. She seemed to hesitate, then took a deep breath. "Erh, hello there, Nightmare. How you feeling?" she asked.

"How do you know my name?" was Nightmare's first question. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? Where is my brother Dream?"

The woman seemed shocked. "Do you not remember anything from earlier?" she asked.

"All I remember is losing control of my emotions in front of Dream!" Nightmare huffed. "I must have scared him…"

"W-well then," the woman stuttered. "Looks like you have a case of memory loss…"

She then left the tent, leaving a mulling Nightmare to himself.

Moments later, Dream rushed into the room.

"Nightmare!" he cried, a smile on his face. "Rose told me you have some sort of memory loss… what do you last remember?"

"Erh, I remember losing control of my emotions in front of you after mom died," Nightmare huffed. "You had a horrified face, and then I felt like I was in some kind of void."

Dream now had a surprised face, which quickly shifted into sadness. "Nightmare," he said solemnly. "It's been fifteen years since then."

Nightmare looked at him, startled. "Fifteen years?!" he cried out.

"Fifteen years where you were trying to kill me," Dream sighed.

This got Nightmare to be stunned silent. "I was trying to kill you?!" he finally cried. "I'd never try to do that! Why would I… no it wasn't truly me. I had to be possessed or something. Even if you do sometimes annoy me, I still care for you Dream."

Dream smiled again. "That's good to know!" he laughed.

Suddenly, a white clad skeleton came in. He was in some kind of special royal guard outfit. His right pupil was red, and underneath it was a jagged, red line.

"How's it going in here?" the skeleton asked. Then he made a strange motion as if shooing away a person. "What?"

"Cross, he has memory loss," Dream said after a moment. "So he doesn't know about your Chara. Nightmare, this is Cross, my… uh…"

"We're in a relationship," Cross said bluntly.

For a moment, Nightmare shifted his startled stare between Dream and Cross. "Well, I hope you have been protecting my brother," he finally said.

"... He seriously doesn't remember anything from the past year does he?" Cross asked.

"He doesn't remember anything from the last fifteen years," Dream corrected.

For a moment, Cross seemed startled. Then he facepalmed, sighing as if somebody was being an idiot.

"Erh, Cross kinda absorbed the Chara his timeline's soul," Dream said after a moment. "We can't see Chara, but Cross can. He tries not to verbally speak to Chara to not weird out folk, but he still has mental conversations."

"What does he mean by I don't remember the past year?" Nightmare asked.

"When my timeline kinda got destroyed and a skeleton named Ink couldn't fix it, and another skeleton named Error kinda broke my soul, you appeared due to my abundance of bad emotions and kinda fooled me into thinking that I could rebuild it," Cross explained. "Then I met Dream, who showed my all my good emotions, and you kinda captured him and told me to shatter his soul… I then cut the limbs ahold of Dream, and you called me a traitor…" he stopped for a moment. "That's basically the gist of it."

Nightmare lied back down, staring at the roof of the tent. "I can't believe myself," he said. "Why did I have to lose control of my emotions after mom died…"

Dream and Cross decided to stay and comfort the poor skeleton.


	43. Chapter 40

**IMPORTANT: Go vote on the poll on my profile! So far, we've gotten one vote! Still, I have plans for this. If there is a tie, I will pick the one that I know better first, then the other one last. Even if the Unity doesn't get voted, it will be the last song (which is cause cuing the Angels' appearance and startling Glitch).**

 **Hey guys! Arana here! And yes, I had to put the important thing up. Anyways, time for reviews!**

 **Inksans954: You do know you can change the "guest" title of your reviews, right? Anyways, on the topic of Underverse, yes I have seen it. Where do you think Cross came from? And here's a little fun fact: I first learned of Dream and Nightmare from Underverse!**

 **anonomus: Challenger actually only has one font, which is, as of now, interchangeable with her morphing abilities. She could basically morph her voice and hearing into any creature, allowing her to talk to them. Still, there might be a character named Arial Black appearing in the near future.**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 40- Nightmare's Nightmare

Sleep didn't come easy for Nightmare, it never had. Unlike Dream, he didn't really have good dreams, he usually had nightmares. Still, seeing how Cross and Dream were peacefully sleeping, he decided to just get some rest anyways.

When he found himself in a dark place, he almost instantly regretted that decision.

Looking around, he was thankful to know he wasn't in that void again. It was just probably his empty dreamscape, having nothing to give him a nightmare about.

And then he realized he wasn't alone, as he soon spotted a goopy skeleton, with his right eye missing and tentacle like limbs protruding off his back.

The two stared at each other for a moment. The goopy skeleton's smile drooped, as he seemed to be studying Nightmare. Then, he finally said something.

"I hate you, brat," the goopy skeleton growled.

Nightmare was taken aback by this. "Who you calling a brat?" he said, a little unwisely.

Because then he was suddenly being held up in the air, struggling to get free of the black goop.

"You, because somehow you have gotten back control," the goopy skeleton growled. "Those fifteen years I was finally free were suddenly taken away from me because somehow you got control."

"W-what?" Nightmare hissed out. Was this the creature that was controlling him during those years?

"I was created when you lost control of your emotions," the skeleton said as if he heard Nightmare's thoughts. "And I~"

Suddenly, Nightmare was cut free of his bindings, as a scythe wielding skele-woman, clad in purple, suddenly came to his rescue.

Nightmare stared at the skele-woman.

"Leave him alone," she growled slightly as she said that.

"Why? You have no right to be here, Frisk of Gumdrops," the dark skeleton growled.

The skele-woman flinched a tad.

Then, three more women entered the scene, standing in a line with the skele-woman. Their wings made a slight wall before Nightmare, blocking his view of the dark skeleton.

"Actually, we have every right to enter Nightmare's dreamscape," the one with wolf ears and tail growled. She held her heavy scythe with ease.

"And you're the one who has no right to be here," the one with an owl-like hairstyle hooted.

"You have no right to torture this poor soul any longer," the more human one said in a motherly tone.

The dark skeleton seemed to be taken aback for a moment.

"We are the Four Angels," the skele-woman said, her voice strong. "And we protect all those who need our help. Now begone, dark one!"

Suddenly, the area was filled with light, and the dark skeleton disappeared.

The four 'angels' scythes disappeared, and then, the angels, too, disappeared.

Nightmare was aware that he was being shaken. "...mare! Nightmare wake up!" came his brother's voice.

"Hmm?" Nightmare mumbled, then yawned.

"Jeez, and I thought I slept like a rock," came Cross's voice.

"I'm (yawn) awake…!" Nightmare groaned, pushing himself up. He then noticed Dream smiling at him. "What?"

"You were actually sleeping without having a nightmare!" Dream cheered.

For a moment, Nightmare stared at him. "It started off as one," he finally said. "But then it got better…"

"Wait, so Nightmare usually has nightmares?" Cross asked, doing his hardest not to laugh at the irony. "That is… uh… ironic."

"Sometimes I wish we were named something else," Nightmare groaned.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Glitch was very unhappy with the turns of events. First, he had actually enjoyed day one of the Fun Festival. He went to the game stalls that interested him~one actually was a puppet show that he was at for a few moments before noticing that the puppeteer was Error… which confused him, as Error was a few feet away, until he saw the almost transparent, blue strings.

Second, Nightmare had flat out disappeared. After almost everyone left for the night, Glitch had asked a nearby member of the Angel's Republic if they could send out a search party for the goopy skeleton. An hour later, he was given the message that he was not on the festival grounds.

Now Glitch was a tad worried for the goopy skeleton. Had Nightmare been captured? No one seemed to give off the vibe of it~except for a skele-woman, who had returned to her group of three other monster friends.

 _Glitch watched as a skele-woman walked over to a group of monster women which consisted of a bird, an owl, and a wolf._

" _So what did Cross want?" asked the owl._

" _Just wanted me to help him practice for when he asked Dream out for a date," the skele-woman chuckled, which earned chuckles from the others._

" _Their already in a relationship," the wolf laughed. "Have they seriously not gone out on a date yet?"_

" _Well, they're planning to after this is over," reminded the bird._

" _Right."_

They had mentioned Cross and Dream… and that the skele-woman had helped Cross practice for asking out Dream.

The only reason Nightmare would disappear like that is seeing Cross and Dream together.

Glitch mulled over this for the rest of the night.


	44. Author's Note 4

**IMPORTANT: Go vote on the poll on my profile! So far, we've gotten one vote! Still, I have plans for this. If there is a tie, I will pick the one that I know better first, then the other one last. Even if the Unity doesn't get voted, it will be the last song (which is cause cuing the Angels' appearance and startling Glitch).**

 **HELLO FOLKS, ARANA HERE. And you might be wondering, why has the description and genres changed? Well…**

 **Seeing as this story has gone a long way, it's time for a makeover. We've seen Sans break free of his sadness, and Flowey being forgiven. We've seen Chara become a good person, and all of the Souls falling into the Underground. We've seen happiness bloom, and freedom achieved.**

 **And I have to say, this story may be ending soon.**

 **What do I mean by this? Well, once Challenger defeats Glitch and frees the folk of the Dark World, and probably admits her love to Sans, this story might not have more to go by. The story will have it's happy ending.**

 **But that doesn't mean Gumdrops** _ **won't**_ **get a sequel. That's right, it's probably getting a sequel, that most likely will follow Challenger's child, or the new Seven Souls, as they grow into great people.**

 **It might also get a prequel, most likely telling about Challenger's and Jordan's lived before Challenger fell into the Underground. Or it may tell the stories of the Lost Souls.**

 **But, I am saying that this story will end soon. I know some of you will miss it, but keep an eye out for sequels or prequels in the future. This story will go on, you know.**

 **~Arana**


	45. Chapter 41

**IMPORTANT: Go vote on the poll on my profile! We are getting close to the song chapter, and I wish to see you guys help me figure out which song goes first!**

 **Hello folks, Arana here! And… I need to say something that involves two of the reviews of this story.**

 **It involves OCs. Twice now, people have asked me to add a character whom I do not know that well. If you truly wish for me to add them to the story, PM me their background, their personality, and anything else that will help me actually get a grip on who they are and how they act.**

 **Both of these OCs have been female, one not belonging to the person whom asked me to add to the story. However, I still need background info on these characters in order to write them. Sure I have gotten descriptions and a few other details, but a description is not enough for me to go by. You need to tell me how they act or their personality, else I might actually do it all wrong and ruin your character for other people.**

 **Another thing is that one is a female Sans and the other one is Sans's daughter who has hair covering her non-magic eye. For one thing, if you are doing a female Sans, I don't actually agree with that kind of character. I mean, how do I write a female Sans? I have literally no clue. And the one whom is Sans's daughter…. Which AU does she belong in? She's not going to be canon to the Gumdrops AU, so I need more background.**

 **And speaking of AUs, I also need to know what their AU background is. Like, if anything else is different in their world, or if it's a regular 'Tale AU with slight changes. Just giving me the character doesn't really help.**

 **I also will need their relationships. One kinda gave me some… but not from the OC's AU, it was Ink and Underfell Sans.**

 **Still, a good way to actually help me write your characters is to write an actual backstory to them and POST it on the site. That way, I have background and will know how they act.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 41- Dreamscape Chase

Challenger was in her dreamscape, getting herself prepared for what was to come in the next few days. Sure, she left it open in case someone needed to ask her something (she had, by now, fully mastered the ability to traverse dreamscapes, and her own dreamscape), but it was mainly in case she needed the other Angels.

Then, she felt somebody enter her dreamscape to the west. Scratch that, a total of five people.

Turning, she was surprised to see four of the five folk running in her direction. Three of them were human, and one of them was a skeleton, whom just happened to be a Gaster. And they were running, with anguished faces.

As she watch the four pass her, the Gaster yelped, "HELP!" as he went by.

Challenger blinked, then turned back to the west.

And saw Glitch there, zooming towards her.

Challenger, again, blinked, then reached her hand out to make a dream portal back to Glitch's dreamscape (which she found was opened), which Glitch zoomed into. She then closed it, and blocked Glitch from returning.

Challenger turned around, noting that the cave she was at had whimpers in it. "Hey," she called. "You guys can come out now, Glitch is gone."

The Gaster was the first one to come out, and was heavily panting. "Thank you, miss… erm…"

"Challenger."

"Thank you, miss Challenger," the Gaster sighed. "We didn't mean to intrude on your dreamscape, but I accidently opened a portal into here."

"No, no, it's OK," Challenger chuckled. "I had it open anyways."

Slowly, the humans walked out. They were all guys, each seemingly in a different stage of life. The first one seemed to be an adult warrior, with scars on his face, and black wolf ears and tail. The next one, who actually had black, raven wings, seemed to be a teenager. The last was just a child, who seemed to be completely human, albit he had red cat eyes.

"I don't trust her," muttered the wolf-man. "Who just leaves their dreamscape open?"

"I heard that," Challenger said slowly. "And the reason is is because I need to be able to connect with the other Angels."

THe young boy seemed to perk up at the mention of the other Angels, Challenger noted.

"Angels? Bah!" the wolf-man growled. "Angels don't exist. Only bird-morphs do, and they're the closest to angels in my eyes!"

Challenger frowned, and summoned her wings. "You were saying?" she said slowly.

The wolf-man stared at her for a moment. "How the heck do you have wings? You're a skeleton-morph!"

"Actually, I'm a skeleton monster," Challenger said, slightly confused.

"Monsters don't exist."

"So there is no Mount Ebott in your world?"

"Nope."

"Kevin," the raven winged teen sighed. "She's from a normal world, we're from one where monsters and humans actually came together to form morphs."

"Oh," Challenger said. "I actually have not heard of that AU before…"

"You were talking about other Angels?" the young boy asked. "Is one of them named Destiny?"

"Why, yes!" Challenger said with a smile. "She's the First Angel. I'm the Four Angel."

"Who are the other Angels?" the Gaster asked.

"Well, there's Sam, the Second Angel, the Wolf of Strength, and Sagesse, the Third Angel, the Owl of Wisdom…"

"WHAT?!" cried the wolf-man and the raven winged teen.

"My cousin is an angel?!" the raven winged teen cried.

"And my mate is also an angel?" the wolf-man huffed.

"Wait what?" Challenger said, confused.

"You might know us as the Four Demons," the young boy said. "Even if we don't actually have control of our souls anymore…"

Challenger pulled out a cellphone, quickly texting to the other Angels: _Get to my dreamscape QUICK, I made a discovery about the Four Demons that is going to change our plans entirely!_

In mere moments, the other Angels were flying in. One by one they landed, Destiny being the final one to land.

"Dezzy!" cried the young boy, running up and hugging her.

"Lucas?!" Destiny cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"Cousin?" the raven winged teen asked, looking at Sagesse.

"Michael?!" Sagesse hooted, surprise on her face.

However, Sam and the wolf-man stared at each other, a blush slowly crawling onto Sam's face.

Challenger and Gaster stood there, watching.

"So, do you know Rose Dreemurr?"

"The fusion of Frisk, Chara, and Flowey?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes. I wish to apologize to her about putting on that foul veil."

Everyone paused.

"Veil?" Destiny said.

"We all put on a veil, which took our souls," Lucas said softly. "I should of never accepted that veil…"

"So the veil has been controlling you guys all along?" Sams asked.

"Eee-yep," Kevin said.

"Challenger, you were right," Sagesse said. "This does change our plans entirely. Although, I still want to surprise Glitch in the coming days."

"Don't worry, we're still doing that," Challenger said. "But, during the battle, I think we have to remove the veil!"

"That will actually free us!" Michael cheered.

So, the eight of them talked the rest of the night away, until the dreamscape started to waver. Sadly, the Four Demons could not stay in it, so they solemnly left to their shared one.

And then, Challenger woke up.


	46. Chapter 42- The End

**Hey guys, the poll for the songs is closed now. Because it is finally time for singing. And… for the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoy this, and look forward for the sequel.**

 **Ho boy, I need to basically know Calling All the Monsters and Hopes and Dreams (Cami-Cat Lyrics) by heart by now. Heck with it, I need to go look at lyrics…**

 **By the way, when you see a song starting, play the song to make it more… uh… interesting? By the way, I'm putting how it's written in the lyrics lists so yeah.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 42- The End

Glitch was mildly angry with the wait. He was seated in a special seat, just for him, as he waited for the concert to start.

Finally, a Sans walked out onto stage.

"heya folk," he said. "sorry for the wait. we've uh, had a bit of trouble with uh… stuff. so now, let me introduce choco, 'swap frisk, and reaper' chara."

The three women walked on stage, each in their own personalized outfits. They got to the end of the stage, and then 'Swap Frisk started the song.

 **(** Choco, ' _Swap Frisk,_ **Reaper' Chara) (Calling All the Monsters)**

 _Callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the_

 _Callin' all the monsters!_

 _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye!_

Heart thumps and you jump

Coming down with goosebumps!

You dared to go there

I'ma I'ma get you so scared!

 _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh!_

You stayed in too late

To be getting afraid

This scene's extreme

I I I I'ma get you so scared!

 _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh!_

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken!

 _Here we go_

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

Tonight all the monster gonna dance

 _We're coming to get ya!_

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screaming?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

You hide or you try

Kiss tomorrow goodbye!

We thrill to your chill

B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!

 _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

We might just bite underneath the moonlight

More fun if you Run!

I-I-I-I'm already chasin'

 _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Ehh ehh_

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

 _Here we go…_

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screaming?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Callin' all the monsters,_

 _Callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the_

 _Callin' all the monsters!_

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head

Like a demon choir, playing with fire, fire, fire

 **Gonna get your body shakin'**

 **Wishin' you could just awaken**

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screaming?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

We're comin' to get you!

(End song)

By the time the song was over, Glitch notice that most of the Charas no longer had their Lost Soul veils~in fact, some of the other folk didn't have them.

Glitch growled deep in his throat~a trait he picked up as the Second Demon. They were freeing the folk of the Dark World from his spell! But how? There had to be some kind of magic in the music.

The Sans came back out. "uh thanks you three, _reaper please don't give me that look._ anyways, now onto our next song. i uh, don't really know how to introduce them all, so here they are."

First, and Asriel (hyperdeath version) and a Frisk walked out on stage. They were followed by a bunch of other Frisks, and then the six souls.

 **(** Frisk, **Asriel** , _Six Souls_ _ **)**_ **(Hopes and Dreams, Cami-cat lyrics)**

 **It's the end.**

 **Of it all.**

 **You can't SAVE**

 **You can't recall.**

 **Here with me,**

 **You can stay.**

 **We can just…**

 **Keep on Playing!**

 **This is all my world now but it really doesn't matter- to me at all**

 **I'll destroy everything that it is worth- I want to see it fall**

 **Reclaim the times we had so that you will return to me**

 **We can be the best of friends just like we were before you see**

 **You can go keep on SPARING everyone over and over**

 **but in the end it will all just end the same forever**

How can you still keep on going like

This repeating world doesn't hurt you now?

I want to help, let me reach out

There must be some sort of Mercy inside you!

 **I just want to RESET everything!**

 **There's no other way that this can end so**

 **Stop resisting, it's useless you know**

 **There's no point so let me win this game-!**

 _(we know you can do this_

 _We all believe in you!_

 _You just have to keep surviving!_

 _Don't lose all your hopes_

 _And hold onto your dreams_

 _We know that you will keep trying!)x2_

I'll continue to reach out to you

You know I can't abandon you

Fueled by my DETERMINATION

I want to find a way to SAVE you!

 **There's no way that I will understand**

 **The purpose that you are fight for**

 **But some reason is holding me down**

 **What's feeling inside these SOULS-?**

 _(Our HOPES and DREAMS are all beating now as one_

 _We send them to you in hopes that this will be done-_

 _We want you to feel again this warmth inside_

 _Because of Frisk we know we don't need to hide!_

 _Can't you see all of the good this human has made?_

 _Can't you see that the rules of this world can somehow change?)_

It's not fair to be alone, after what you've been through

So let me just ease your pain, please let me stay with you!

I continue to reach out, I won't abandon you

DETERMINATION fuels me, to keep trying to SAVE you!

 **There's only one rule in this world-**

 **How can you defy it even now?**

 **Frisk…**

Once again, Glitch noticed a change in the folk around him. More folk had lost their veils, their eyes sparkling, and some even were crying. Brothers and sisters were hugging, families reuniting.

How were they doing this?

Then, the Sans, joined by _all of the rest of the Gumdrops main cast,_ including the skeleton Frisk, walked out on stage.

"Howdy folks!" Frisk said with a smile, adjusting her headphone. "We're all singing the next song!"

 **(** _Toriel, Asgore, MK, Choco, Alphys,_ _ **Sans, Papyrus, Napstablook, Undyne, Challenger,**_ Challenger, **All) (SAVE the World, Cami-cat lyrics)**

 _Now as one, we will all stand together_

 _ **Looking for a future we all can believe in**_

 **Finding a better dream!**

 _ **Here we'll face everything that fate may throw at us**_

 _We will be here for you, we all want to help you_

 **SAVE the world we call home!**

 _Repeating, the same lines_

 _ **Reliving the fun times**_

 _As you make your way to the end_

 _ **If you keep believing**_

 _That he is worth saving_

 **You must stay determined!**

 _ **You are never alone**_

 _We'll make sure that you know_

 _ **Everything is going to be all right!**_

 _We know that you can do this_

 _ **We all believe in you**_

 **You can win this battle!**

I refuse to fail here

I know there's nothing to fear

Asriel, can't you see?

I want you to stay with me!

 _Here we'll stand, hand in hand, we will help each other be strong!_

 _ **We will see, finally, the future we wanted for so long!**_

 **Here we'll stand, ready to face whatever is ahead**

 **We all will SAVE THIS WORLD!**

Glitch was not amused. Now, just about everyone who once had the veil no longer had it. Everyone was clapping, cheering, whistling, _being happy._ And Glitch didn't like that.

The folk of Gumdrops bowed, and the Frisk ran into the curtains, as music started to play, and just about everyone who was a Rebel was on stage.

 **(** _Everyone,_ Challenger **) (Unity by TheFatRat, the one with a bunch of people singing, not the one that has only one person singing.)**

However, as the beat dropped, there were no lyrics at first. It took Glitch to realize it was the song Unity.

And that everyone was on stage was dancing. Even some of the folk not on stage were dancing.

And then the beat dropped again… as three red lights broke through the clouds, bring light into the Dark World, as they descended. As this happened, the Frisk climbed the three towers.

It took Glitch a moment to realize that the three red lights were _the first Three Angels_ as they flew around the sky, leaving a glow behind them.

Then, as the beat dropped once more, everyone got together, and the Three Angels flew above them as the Frisk made it to the top of the tallest tower.

 _Stand together like we're rocks in a wall,_

 _Growing stronger every day even more,_

 _Stand together in the eye of the storm,_

 _And show the whole world who we are,_

 _Oooh!_

 _Keep on marching to the sound of the drums,_

 _Feel the fire run through our lungs,_

 _Find our treasure in the light of the sun,_

 _And show the whole world who we are,_

 _Oooh!_

The beat picked up, as suddenly the Rebels summoned their souls. Then, lights flew up from the souls, creating a beacon, as the Frisk jumped…

Ooooooh!

...And summoned her wings, which caught the light, turning them from red to a mass of colors, as she flew around.

Glitch jumped out of his seat, growling. Here were the Four Angels, all together, flying through the air in a mystical of beauty, and he was not supposed to attack…

Or was he?

The song ended, and the Four Angels landed in front of him. Suddenly, a FIGHT occurred, pulling him in, as they all summoned their scythes. He got the first attack.

And he choose FIGHT, on the Fourth Angel…. It hit… And he watched her body morph as it did no damage.

Then it was the Angels' turn.

MERCY,

Spare.

What? They were sparing him? He grinned wickedly. He actually was the one with the advantage here.

So, as his turn came around, he pressed ACT. Capture.

Every one of the Angels was now struggling to break free of black goop. Well, all but the Fourth Angel.

Challenger hadn't expected this to occur, but it actually helped with the plan: Surprised veil removal.

"Hey Glitch!" she called. "Say goodbye to your veil!"

ACT.

"You can't get to my veil," Glitched laughed. "I've trapped you."

"You underestimate me," Challenger laughed.

SUMMON.

"How so?" Glitch asked.

Red Hands.

"Look to your left," Challenger said, as a red hand appeared next to Glitch's face.

Glitch did so.

Surprise veil removal.

Suddenly, the hand grabbed the veil, earning a yelp from Glitch. A struggle occurred, ultimately ending with the veil being removed.

Then, Glitch changed back to Gaster, and the three other souls broke free of the veil, all rushing around before bright lights blinded everyone momentarily. When folk could see again, the Four Demons all stood together, smiles on their faces.

Challenger brought the veil towards her, but not too close. "Someone get me a lighter or a match, we need to burn this thing," she said.

Jordan did so, and soon the veil was burned, and destroyed.

And then, everything faded.

…

Frisk woke up, falling out of bed, with a groan. She noted that Jordan, Chara, and Asriel were still asleep. She felt a small pain from her hand, and rubbed against the small crack, healing it with magic.

That dream… was strange. Looking at the calendar, it was only the morning of the day, in the dream, that the black goop had arrived.

Had it really been a dream? No, it couldn't have been, as three souls made themselves known to Frisk, the other Angels. They were all back in their original AUs, with their Demon counterparts, as if Glitch never happened.

Had the Dark World fixed all the AUs Glitch destroyed? Most likely.

But… would the others remember what happened?

She'd have to wait.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

At breakfast, Frisk confirmed that everyone remembered what happened, as each of them first said they had a weird dream, which was then explain, and then everyone realized it was the same thing for all of them. Papyrus actually said that he now knew what a RESET felt like, just like a dream.

But, not everyone from Gumdrops actually remembered, like most of the humans, as well as most of the monsters. Only a select few new about it, apparently.

But, as a month passed, things changed. One of the big things was Frisk confessing her love to Sans, who actually felt the same love for her. They promised that when Frisk turned eighteen that they'd actually be in a relationship, but until then, their relationship was like dating.

Another thing that happened was that a skeleton tribe actually made themselves known to the world, from deep in the rainforests of South America. Most moved to Ebott Village to be with the rest of the monsters. In fact, Papyrus actually found someone whom he wanted to share his life with, showing the rest of those who knew him that he wasn't as childish as he first seemed.

Still, as the times were changing, Frisk could only wonder what the other AUs were doing.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Three years later.

Frisk and Sans were happy, as the Dreemurr family was growing. Not only were the ambassadors finding their own loves, but Frisk was expecting.

"i hope they are as determined as you are," Sans chuckled.

"I do too," Frisk said with a smile, then sighed. "I just… I don't know if we should tell them about what happened three years ago when they are older…"

"we'll decide as we go," Sans said, clanking his skull against Frisk's in a skeleton kiss. "we'll decide as we go."

The End


	47. The Sequel is out!

Hey guys. The sequel is out! Go check it out, I hope you like it!

Oh, and by the way, I need help thinking of a name for it, so go look at my new poll.

~Arana


	48. Important! Please Read!

**Hello folks. Arana here!**

 **SCAMMER ALERT: Guys, someone tried to scam me, on this site! Like seriously. They are** **Timofei and they sent me this:**

 **Hi Aranaagf,**

 **I writting you now because I loved your Undertale Story Gumdrops.**

 **I'm actualy a popular publisher on internet and I'm very interested by buying your book with all rights.**

 **Let's talk about this, what do you think? :)**

 **If you get this PM, it's a scammer. I also got a PM from another person, MongrelDog, actually got a PM from the same guy, and he forgot to take my name off of it! So yeah, keep an eye out for him. Don't get scammed.**

 **Remember, if someone wants to buy your fanfic, it's a scammer. It's Fanfiction, not actual stories!**

 **~Arana**


	49. Notice- New Forum

**Hey guys, I've made a forum for this series! Its called "Gumdrops Series Page." You can send me ideas, ocs, and ask the cast questions at the moment, so go check it out!**


	50. What in the world?

Sooo... one of my good friends just sent me a picture of my persona in a life saver with a bikini, sunglasses, and pink hair in pig tails? I am totally confused right now... And I'm like... what? I am honored and stuff, but I'm so confused right now?

This is the picture and I'm like what? Apparently its from Japan? I am just like what?

Can someone please explain this to me?


End file.
